History Repeats Itself
by Fastgirlshavebettertimes
Summary: Many years ago Detective Hank Voight had taken on the responsibility of helping a troubled teenage girl make something of herself. Now thirteen years later, he's faced with a similar situation, but with a not so willing participant. Will Voight be able to turn this girls life around? Will she even accept his help? Let's just say, history repeats itself.
1. Chapter 1

**So I deleted A Saviour's Salvation because I didn't like how it was going, this is a lot like it but set up differently. It took me a while, but I like this so much more than my other one. I really hope you like it. Please follow and favorite! And tell me what you think.":)**

It was a brisk winter day and the city was becoming dark,as Sergeant Hank Voight walked into his favorite deli. "The usual?" The man asked from behind the counter. Voight didn't answer he simply just shook his head . He was mentally and physically exhausted, todays case was a tough one but they managed to get a pretty big lead, and tomorrow they were going to pursue it. He ran his hand over his smooth shaven face as he leaned against the counter waiting for his Italian to be made. He stood there investigating his surroundings. One of the side effects of being a cop was no matter how hard you tried you could never turn it off.

Down one aisle a lady stood with her two young children, they looked to be shopping for the typical groceries. Up at one of the registers there was a man a little younger than Voight buying beer, and in the refrigerated aisle stood a girl about fifteen, staring at the pre-made sandwiches and salads. For some reason this girl caught his attention. She looked clean cut, in a royal blue pea coat, black pants and a pair of brown leather boots, but her eyes looked sad. Her shiny dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, and her face showed a natrual glow of beauty. He couldn't imagine why such a beautiful young girl, would be so sad. He continued to stare at her profiling her moves, trying to discover what exactly her story was. She looked up from the shelf she was browsing and looked towards him. He met her piercing blue eyes only for a second before she shamefully looked at the ground. She was hiding something, Voight knew it. He wasn't sure if it was necessarily bad, but years of being in law enforcement taught him that there was something she didn't want him to know.

He wondered if she had just felt uncomfortable being in the deli alone, only to find the eyes of a guy that was a good thirty years older than her, he knew that sort of thing used to creep Erin out.

"Here you go Hank, that will be six forty three ." Voight was handing him over the money when he heard Frank, the man who worked the cashier, yell out the front door.

"Hey come back here! You can't just take something and not pay!" Voight looked back to see the girl he once was staring at running out the door with what looked to be a sandwich in her hand.

"Keep the change,"Voight yelled, running after her. As soon as he got outside he could see her about fifteen yards away.

"Hey!" Voight yelled trying to get her attention as he himself was sprinting after her. Slowly he was gaining on her as both of them got tired. Finally he saw her coming to a stop at the end of the block only because of traffic he was only about two yards away.

The walking light turned white and thats when Voight made his move. He lunged at the teen wrapping his arms around her stomach as the people flooding around them made their way through the street. If she was a grown man or maybe even a teenage boy she probably would of been tackled I the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled, squirming against his hold. "Let me go!" She screamed again, kicking at his chins. Pain reered it's ugly head, but thier was no way he was loosening his grip. "Please I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me." She cried. Voight could feel her getting tired against his strong arms, there was no doubt that she wasn't going anywhere.

He then realized that she didn't think he was chasing after her about the sandwich, but she thought he was attacking her. " I'm not going to hurt you kid, I'm Sergeant Voight, Chicago PD, if I let you go, will you promise not to run away?" Her limp body was warm against his arms .

"Yeah yeah please just don't hurt me," She pleaded. Voight set her down, watching her relax as his arms loosened their grip from around her. He could see the thought of running racing through her head, and then he saw her lunge. Before she could get anywhere his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey now we made a deal." His deep voice growled. Now they were standing on the side of the deserted side walk. The cold winter breeze cut through his brown leather jacket.

"Please dont arrest me," She pleaded, tears running down her face. "I cant, I'll lose my scholarship, I wont be able to afford to go to college without out it. Please, I'll pay for it somehow, just give me a few days to make the money. Or or I'll work it off. I can sweep for them.. or something. Anything, I can't lose my scholarship please." She blurted out, now a waterfall of tears soaking her face. Voight new this girl meant no harm, he could see it in her eyes, he could hear the struggle she had been through in her voice. "Please sir, I'm so sorry."

"Hey calm down kiddo, I'll make you a deal."

"I'll do anything, please just don't arrest me ." She insisted. Her eyes grew even more blue when she cried. Voight wiped away her tears with his one free hand and she winced from pain. He knew something wasn't right. He took this situation as an opportunity.

"I'll make you a deal." He stated. "If you let me take you to get some real dinner, I won't arrest you." He could tell wherever she was living couldn't be good for her by the way she flinched, and the way she begged him not to hurt her.

"Whats the catch?" She sniffled,trying to regain her composure. Her innocence was vibrant, Voight could tell she was a good kid just by looking at her.

"No catch, you just look like you could use some good food, and I could use some good conversation. It's a win win situation. Is it a deal?"

"Can I see your badge first? Just so I know I'm not getting in a car with some creep who's pretending to be a cop." Her face showed concern as if her trust had been broken before.

"Smart girl." Voight smiled, "See Sergeant Hank Voight, Chicago PD," He continued pulling his badge out of his pocket. "And what am I going to call you?" His composure was loosening like it did with any kid. He may have been a no hearted ass hole when it came to cases, but when he had an opportunity to help a kid, even just a little bit he took it. Erin had a lot to do with that side of him.

"Uh, my names Teddy, I know it's stupid, but I didn't really get to pick it so." She replied. He could tell that she was filled with shame by the way she looked at the ground when she spoke to him.

" I like it, it has a nice ring to Teddy, my cars just around the corner. You look pretty cold, so why don't we get going?" He suggested, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he wasn't quite sure if this gesture was more to comfort her, or to make sure she wasn't going to run. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to get to the bottom of it .

Ten minutes later, the two of them were sitting in Voight's favorite diner on the West side of Chicago.

"What you looking at getting?" Voight asked from behind his menu, simply trying to spark up some conversation. The fluorescent lights made his hair look grayer than it actually was.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'm just going to stick with a water." She answered playing with the straw that stuck out of her glass. It was only nine o'clock but she looked tired, not tired from the day, but tired from living life.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't hungry, trust me kiddo one meals not going to break me." She didn't say anything and went back to playing with her water and put her head down on the table. The whole situation was so soothing, it had been a long time since she could just sit somewhere and not worry about anything.

"What can I get for you two?" A waitress asked walking up to the table sporting a cheesy smile.

"Two cheeseburgers, a plate of fries to split, and two chocolate shakes." Voight answered, if Teddy wasn't going to order anything he was going to order for her.

"So Teddy thats interesting, what's that short for?" Voight questioned.

"Theodore, apparently when your mom was a heroine addict you end up with a boys name." she smiled. Voight was relieved to finally get a smile out of the girl.

"Was?" He betrothed, he couldn't help it it was in his nature to investigate these things.

"Yeah she overdosed."

"Oh I'm sorry," Voight apologized, now he felt like crap. Teddy could notice the wrinkles from hard work scattered throughout his face. They didnt make him appear old, but more well rounded.

"Don't worry, I think she died when I was like two. I dont even know what she looks like. I'm pretty sure I'm better without a drug addict than with one." Teddy didn't know why she was telling this man, who was basically a stranger, her life story. She guessed that it just felt nice to have someone who actually cared. He seemed to be a sweet man and his presence warmed her heart.

"So you live with your dad?"

"Step dad." The light brought out a purple bruise that laid across her face that looked to be a result of someone slapping her. Voight wanted to confront her about it, but not now, he needed to make her more comfortable with him first.

"So you said you had a scholarship, what for? You can't be any older than 16, so I'm guessing you're a sophomore?"  
"Yeah I'm a sophmore, but I'm fifteen." She stated, "Northwestern offered me a full ride if I signed to be on their track team by March, I sign next week." You could see the pride in her eyes.

"Wow, you're fifteen and already a Wildcat, I'm impressed. That means you have to have pretty good grades too."

"Yeah, school and track right now are my life. Thats how I get my clothes Northwestern took me shopping on the trip they took me on to try to convince me to sign to them. I might or might not of told them I had an offer on the table from MIchigan." She giggled at her own joke. Voight couldn't help but think of Erin when he looked at the girl. He seemed to be in the same situation with her twenty years a go.

"I'm guessing you don't?" Voight laughed.

"Shhh, what they don't know won't kill them."

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Voight smiled again, satisfied that he had finally figured out how a girl from such a distraught home could have such class. All those outside influences had done her good.

The waitress returned to their table with everything Voight had asked she left Teddy had enough courage to say something she had been trying to for the past couple of minutes. "I'm sorry if I had seemed rude earlier, I'm just really embarrassed that you… you had to see that. It isnt me to steal, it broke my heart doing that, I just really needed food." Tears were welling up in her eyes once again and regret filled her face.

"Eat babe, let's just forget about earlier okay?" He reassured her. With that she dug into her food graciously, but you could tell she was starving. They sat there silently for a while , as they both ate their dinners. Every few minutes Teddy would look up and thank him, and he would reassure her that it was no problem. He finished a few minutes before her and just sat there grinning at how happy she was to eat, simple things like this made his job worthwhile.

Finally after she finished he decided to ask her a couple more questions. " How long has it been since you've eaten kid?" As much as he knew the answer would probably kill him he wanted to know.

"You want me to be completely honest?" He shook his head yes. "A couple of days. But its normally not like this, it's just we're going through a rough patch right now that's all. I mean it's not always this way." Both Voight and Teddy knew this was a lie.

Voight hated what he was hearing all he wanted to do was help this kid out, he didn't know how to reply so he didnt.

"So why are you doing this any way?" She continued. "I mean I'm just some lousy kid, you could of just let me go and not of pursued this." He could see her low self esteem kicking in. Years of experience, told him she was abused, normal kids weren't drove to steal, they didn't flinch when someone touched them graciously, and they didn't have such a sense of low self esteem.

"What's that bruise on your face kiddo? " Voight was going for it, ignoring her other question

"Uh... I got into a fight... Yeah a fight at school." She reassured herself. She was a terrible liar, even she didn't believe herself .

"You don't hit me as the fighting type, and that bruise doesn't look like some teenage girl made it."

Teddy just adamantly kept shaking her head trying to convince both of them that the words she was saying was the truth.

"Babe I can protect you," Voight said reaching out and grabbing her hand, she flinched just a little but he kept his hand there.

This was different for Teddy, it was the first time a man had grabbed her hand to comfort her instead of hurt her. She inhaled sharply before replying to his statement.

"I don't know what your talking about, I think it's about time I get home." She was so flustered and scared as she looked up at him with big eyes, almost ready to break down in tears once again.

"We both know you're lying, I can help you, you don't have to live like this . "

"I dont need your help, my home is better than any foster home there is out there." She replied hastily, standing up and putting on her coat.

"So you're admitting that something is going on?"

"I didnt say that, this is why I hate cops they're always twisting words around. Thank you Sergeant for the meal, but I think it's about time I get going." Voight frowned at her response, she was stubborn just like him, he never realized how inconvenient that could make some situations.

Teddy fixed her boot and was about to go when Voight spoke up again, "At Least let me give you a ride home. I'm not letting a pretty little fifteen year old walk to god knows where at ten o'clock at night in downtown Chicago." He was now standing in front of her blocking her way out of the booth.

"I'm fine I do it all the time." She sneered rolling her eyes at him as she tried to push threw his grip.

"You dont have a choice, I'm driving you home kid." Voight inforced, giving the waitress a wad of cash and grabbing his coat. He grabbed Teddy's shoulder and lead her out of the diner.

When they got to Voight's black SUV Teddy sat pouting in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"I knew there was a catch to this dinner, there's always a catch. Nobody ever says what they really mean, theres always a catch." You could tell she was mad by the mocking tone she sported.

Voight pulled into the parking lot of what Teddy said to be her building. It wasn't the dumpiest place he had ever seen but it definitely wasnt a place for a teenage girl to live, he doubted any other kid lived in that building.

"I'm sorry that you think that there was some sort of catch to dinner tonight," Voight said, not unlocking the doors purposely so he could talk to her. "I know you don't want to admit it, but what he's doing to you you dont deserve. You shouldnt have to live with a piece of scum Teddy. Just say the word and I can give you a safe place to stay." He continued.

She didn't say anything, or even look at him for that matter. She was trying to hold her self together because she knew everything that this man she had just met was saying was true.

"Heres a hundred and fifty dollars for food for a week, and here's my card. Teddy look at me." He said cupping her chin and making her eyes meet his. "When you do decide that you're sick of being treated like a punching bag, you call me. " His deep voice echoed through her was stern and demanding, but she could tell he meant well by it."And if you ever need anything, a person to talk to, a ride home from somewhere when you feel unsafe, even a meal like tonight, you call me, day or night I'll be there. Now let me walk you inside."  
"Thanks Sergeant for everything, but I'm fine I swear." She smiled at him, one to try and convince him that all the things he was assuming were untrue. She saw that he was about to open his door, but before he could she put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "If he see's me with a cop he's going to kill me, I'll be better off going up there alone." She said her herself getting out of his car.

"Thanks again Sergeant, for everything."

"It's Hank," Voight yelled out his window, "And Teddy," She looked back at him from inside the door of the building. "Everything I said, I meant, anything I mean anything, you call me." Teddy gave him a mocking salute, turned and walked away.

**So did you like it? Let me know what you think. Please Fave and follow, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 of History Repeats Itself. I'm really digging this story; it's a lot of fun to write. So I have finals next week and then I'm done, so updates should be pretty often. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**

"I swear it was like looking at a picture of you twenty years ago" Voight said running his hand over his face, clearly stressed by the situation.

"She's into drugs too?" Erin asked curious about the situation that Voight had gotten himself into. The coffee shop they were sitting was quite except for the steady hum of the espresso machine.

"No…" He replied shaking his head, his wrinkled face turning into a frown, "She's a really clean cut kid; she even has a scholarship to Northwestern. It's just she's just so innocent, it's like she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. What do I do Erin?"  
"Whoa… the big ole Hank Voight is asking me for help, how the tables have turned." Erin smirked rubbing her hands together. "For the past thirteen years it's always been the other way around."

"Thirteen years?" Voight asked astounded. The wrinkles that he had gained from years of hard work creased when he smiled.

"Thirteen" She smiled back at him.

"It seems like it was yesterday that I brought you home."

"You make it seem like you brought me home from the hospital." They both busted into laughter.

"You know what I mean. It feels like I raised you, not like I took you in when you were fifteen."

"It's because you did." They both sat there reflecting on their past. The day Voight and Erin met had changed both of their lives forever, and they could both truthfully say it was for the better.

"But what do I do Erin, I have to convince her to let me help her somehow, before things escalate and something awful happens to her. " Voight stared into Erin's eyes with a look of deep concern.

"Why don't you just go knock on the door and tell her she's going to dinner with you. Don't give her a choice, it worked with me, it should work with her."

"Will you go with me, maybe help me talk some sense into her. I think if she saw that I wasn't alone trying to help her she'd be more open to this whole thing." Voight pleaded his cold eyes expression less.

"Of course, tonight after shift?" Voight shook his head yes and got up from the table, pushing his chair in and handing Erin her coat.

"We better get going, you're partners probably gushy eyed worrying about you,"

"Haha," She replied punching him in the arm.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"I'll go get her," Voight called, jumping out of his SUV and running to the front door of Teddy's apartment complex. Today had been a pretty relaxing day, thee were no really important cases to investigate so they had all just hung around the office doing paperwork all day. Now Erin was sitting in the car while Voight was going to try to coax Teddy out so he could knock some sense into her, with words of course.

"Teddy! I know you're there, come on out. It's Hank, open the door." He heard someone moving around and then finally the dead bolt turned.

"Hey," Teddy said as she appeared in the doorway greeting Voight with a meek smile. "What are you doing here, I haven't stole anything since we met I promise. I have some of that money left if you want it." Her body language and tone of voice showed that she was nervous.

"Relax kiddo, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner again tonight. I thought it was nice last time and I figured we could do it again."

"Let me guess I don't really have a choice?" Voight shook his head in response, motioning that she was right.

"Uh sure… I guess let me just grab a coat, do you want to come in, Frank's not going to be home till late so we don't have to worry about him."

"Sure," He smiled trying to ease the tension he could tell she felt. It saddened him that she had to worry about when her step father was home like that, but the fact of the matter was that he couldn't do anything until she let him do something.

Teddy opened the door and Voight stepped into a surprisingly nice apartment. "Frank was a contractor," Teddy replied, basically reading the Sergeant's mind. It was refreshingly bright and looked high-class compared to the building itself. The floors were a dark hardwood, while the walls were a soft yellow creating a welcoming atmosphere; from Voights position in the hallway he could see a well-constructed kitchen finished with granite counter tops, and what looked to be slate floors.

"Okay, I'm ready." Teddy stated pulling a navy blue sweatshirt over her head. As much as she hated to admit it she found Voight's presence very comforting. Sure she had friends and teachers, but the safety of him basically being a stranger gave her the comfort to confide in him because they didn't know each other well enough to judge their situations.

"You're going to wear shorts, it's like thirty degrees outside, " Voiight said motioning towards the white soccer shorts with the number 13 that covered Teddy's thighs.

"Apparently you haven't spent much time with teenagers; the cold doesn't bother us,"

"You young things are crazy."

"You old people are buzz kills." Teddy rebuddled walking out the door Voight was opening for her.

"Italian, tonight?" Teddy shook her head in agreement because she honestly didn't care. "Two seconds into this and you already are closing up on me. I thought we made progress last time."

"You lied to me, you told me there was no catch to the situation and obviously there was. You can't blame me for not trusting you."

"Speaking of that, I have someone I want you to meet," he said opening the door behind the driver's seat for her. "Erin this is the girl I've been telling you about, and Teddy this is Erin, she'll be joining us for dinner."

"Hey," Teddy smirked lifting her hand to wave to Erin.

"You're even prettier than he described you," Erin smiled shaking Teddy's hand.

"Uh thanks." Teddy . Once again her trust had been betrayed, she was more than irritated with him.

"So Erin why don't you tell Teddy why you're here," Voight began

"I'm sorry, I'm not dealing with this.' Teddy said, unlocking her door and pushing it open.

"What are you talking about you're not dealing with this?" Voight asked him too, jumping out of the car.

"Once again you said there was nothing up your sleeve, and once again there's clearly something up your sleeve. I don't want your help sir, I want to be left alone, and I want to live my life. Contrary to your belief I have a pretty great life."

"Get back in the car," Voight demanded cornering her between him and the car.

Teddy did everything but that trying to lodge herself past him. "You're a little girl, and I'm a grown man there is no way this is going to work." He told her sternly, holding onto her so she couldn't get past him,

"Exactly, you're a grown man, there's absolutely nothing you can do. I'm leaving I'm done, don't make me make a scene Sergeant.."

"Trust me, you making a scene is the last thing I'm worried about," He stated placing a hand on her shoulder. Reflexes followed and as soon as he hand touched her shoulder she flinched distracting him long enough for her to break his hold. Erin got out of the car fast enough to catch up with her.

"Wait! Teddy! Just wait, I'm won't try to course you in to coming with us I promise." Erin called. By now Teddy was ten feet away in the parking lot making her way back to the apartment building. She stopped to look at Erin with watery eyes.

"I've been in your situation before." Erin stated catching up with the girl, as she once again started making her way back to the apartment.

"I know you're scared and you don't want your life to change, but I promise when you decide to, you'll realize what you're missing. I know Voight may seem rough, and intimidating, but I promise you he's being completely honest when he says he'll keep you safe, and he's really sweet when you get to know him."

"How would you know?" Teddy rapping her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the cold.

"I moved in with him when I was your age." Erin smiled, staring into Teddy's cold blue eyes. She seemed surprised by her answer and it looked as if she was contemplating what she wanted to say next.

"I don't need him, I don't need anyone, my life is fine the way it is." Teddy muttered pulling her key out to open the apartment complexes front door.

"I know that look in your eyes, I can see the way you flinch when someone goes to touch you, I can see that your childhood has been taken away because you've had to play than adult since a young age. I've been there, and my biggest regret is not getting help sooner. Don't you want to be a kid? Don't you want your child hood back?"

"Foster care isn't going to give me my childhood back; you and I both know the system is full of places much worse than here."

"That's not what would happen, you heard Voight, and his offer is sincere. When I was your age, sure I was in a little bit of a different situation, but Hank held true to his word, and the years that he took me in were the best years of my life. Leave this, you deserve better, you shouldn't have to be afraid of the place you call home."

"I have no idea what you're even talking about." Teddy glared finally getting the door open. "I don't want to be rude but I'd like it if you left now."

"Do you still have Voight's card." Teddy shook her head yes. "Just know his offer is sincere, and it never expires." Erin finished pushing a lock if brown hair of her forehead.

"Bye," Teddy said shutting the door, she didn't mean to be rude but the whole situation was irritating. She just wanted to be left alone, she was sick of these people bombarding her. She had given two chances and both of them her trust was betrayed, and the last thing she needed in her life were more people she couldn't trust. She knew they had good intentions deep down; she just wasn't willing to admit it.

**So what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions. It will get better as I go I promise. Thanks so much for reading, please review, and Fave/Follow. If you're bored go and check out my story for Chicago Fire . **


	3. Offers Taken

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They were all very sweet. Here is the third chapter to this story. I have a good idea where this is a going and this is a stepping stone towards that. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**

Teddy walked into fifth hour a little early so she could talk to her coach before class started. He said he wanted to see her, and she had no idea why.

"You said you wanted to see me coach?" She asked, smiling as she put her stuff down. She looked particularly pretty that day, with a white dress and a jean jacket on, and her hair cascading down her back.

"Yeah sit down," He replied motioning to the chair across from his. He was only about forty years old but his silver hair shined from the track lighting above.

"What's up?" Not only was Coach Woodruff Teddy's favorite coach but he was also her favorite teacher. He was driven with passion in everything he did, and he could always crack a joke to make her smile. She looked around at the room that felt like a second home to her. Every day she looked forward to that class.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" He asked. He wasn't asking like she was in trouble, but it seemed that he was concerned about her well-being. You would never get him to admit it in front of everyone, but Teddy was one of his favorite students. He had a special place in his heart for the girl. Over the years he had noticed the lack of presence of her parents at things like academic banquets, and her basketball games and track meets, so he vowed to fill the role of her number one fan as much as he could.

"What do mean?" Teddy knew exactly what he meant but she wasn't going to let on to it. Things at home lately had gotten worse. Frank was coming home drunk more than usual. The more he got drunk, the worse Teddy got it.

"You know what I mean Teddy. You haven't been yourself lately, you've been quiet in my class, you've been very anxious, and you lost that sparkle you always have in your eyes." He smiled the crooked smile that always made Teddy laugh. He truly missed that sparkle she always sported the most, it was one of the many things that made her so beautiful, and reminded him that there was still good in the world, even in the worst of times.

"Yeah Coach, it's just I have a lot on my plate. I have to keep my grades up, and the extra training to make it to states, it's a lot. I'm just tired, I'll be my old self in a few weeks when all of this is over." Teddy hoped that sounded believable it easy a little cliché though. Almost as bad as the "I ran into a doorknob," excuse.

"Why don't you take practice off today, go home and get some sleep?" His thumbs fought each other in his lap, as he looked her directly in the eye.

"I'm a captain coach, I'm not skipping practice to take a nap, I can sleep when I'm dead." Teddy laughed "I have to go get my stuff so I'm not 'unprepared' for your class." She mocked as she began walking out the door.

"Teddy," She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him, "You know you can talk to me about anything right? No judgment, no repercussions, nothing to lose." He asked leaning forward in his rolly chair.

"Yeah Coach, I know." With that she found her friends and made her way to her locker.

Frank was late picking her up for practice so she decided that she would just practice a little longer until he got there. She knew her Coach had his son's baseball game to go to so she told him she'd be fine and that he said he'd be there soon. That was a mistake, she had tried calling him several times but he never picked up, and when she looked to see if she had her Metra card on her, she realized she had left her wallet in her locker. The only problem with that was the school closed at five and it was five fifteen. Teddy wasn't quite sure what to do as the rain started falling, she sat under the bleachers and looked through her contacts for someone to call. She took a second to think about the decision she was making and then pressed the call button on the phone.

"Sargent Hank Voight speaking," The voice said.

"Hey Sargent, this is Teddy."

"Oh hey Teddy is everything okay," His gruff voice worried.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, you said I could call you if I needed a ride right?" Teddy decided that she regretted her decision as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yeah kid, where are you, you okay?" He asked. He could make this another opportunity to knock some sense into this girl, he wasn't sure how but he would.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just its pouring and Frank was supposed to pick me up an hour ago, and my card for the Metra is with my wallet in my locker."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Lincoln Park High right?"

"Yup, I'm over by the track."

"Okay try to find some shelter it looks pretty bad out there, I'll be right there." Voight was nonchalant as he grabbed his coat and faired goodbye to the Intelligence team. He made his way to his car and began his drive to pick her up.

Ten minutes later Voight pulled up to the track pavilion to see a smiling Teddy walking towards the car.

"Hey," Teddy said opening the door and jumping in to the passenger seat.

"Oh my god, you're soaking wet!" Voight greeted, turning the heat on in the car in attempt to warm her.

"Thanks for this; I just didn't know who to call. I told my coach Frank would be there in a couple minutes but it turns out that that was a lie." Teddy was much happier than anytime he had forced her to spend time with him. He could tell she was in her element.

"He's an ass-hole Teddy, what can I say." He put the car in gear and began to pull forward.

Teddy sighed at that comment and shook her head. He pulled out of the parking lot and made a left towards the highway. "Geez kid you have to be freezing, look at you I can see you shivering."

"It looks like a pretty epic storm out there." Teddy said looking out the window at the lightning that accompanied the torrential downpour.

"My Justin liked storms too."

"You have a kid?" Voight's ruff demeanor seemed to melt at this question.

"Yup, he's not so much a kid anymore, he turrns twenty nine this year. I have two kids if you count Erin." He smiled, the pride strewn across.

"You don't strike me as much of a kid guy." Teddy said tracing the rain down the window with her finger.

"I love those two more than anything in the world." His words were sweet and full of sincerity. After that the ride was silent.

He turned into a Starbucks and pulled up to the drive through. "One caramel latte, and one coffee black, both grande please." He exchanged money with the girl in the window and took the two coffees she was offering  
"Drink this, it should warm you up." He stated handing it to her.

"Thanks," She said taking a sip of it. He was right he could feel the warmth of trickle down warming her body. "Thanks for the ride, I just didn't know who to call, and I didn't feel like walking twenty miles in the rain."  
"No problem kid, I made you a promise and I'm always going to keep with that promise. The offers always open, whatever you need I'm always here. I certainly never want to see you walking through this city alone." Voight wasn't done talking, but he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Yeah…. Uh huh, I'll be right there." He finished finally hanging up the phone.

"You have anything planned for tonight?" He asked putting his blackberry in his pocket.

"Just homework, why?"

"They got a lead on the case; you're coming to the precinct with me."  
Teddy didn't fight with him; it had to be better than hanging out at home. She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful.

"Do you want to see the best thing about being a cop." She didnt have time to say anything before he turned the lights on and started to accelerate. Before they new it they were going ninety down a forty five road. Teddy laughed at Voights enthusiasm.

"I like that." Voight said.

"What" Teddy asked quietly, just as quick as she was coming out of her shell she was returning back into it.

"Your laugh, I've never heard you laugh."

"Contrary to your belief, I am a happy person you know," Teddy stated in all seriousness.

"I can tell you're a happy person, I just know he's not."

"You don't even know him," Teddy defended.

"I've seen it plenty of times before." Voight said pulling into his usual spot at the precint. Teddy got out of the car, grabbing her backpack and following Voight. They walked into a busy building with and older woman standing guard at the front desk, and made their way up two flights of stairs to a quieter, more calm, floor.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet Teddy." Voight exclaimed, pushing the girl forward. "She'll be hanging around here tonight."

A sea of greetings came Teddy's way as she followed Voight to an empty desk across from Antonio's. Her cheeks burned red from all off the attention.

"That's Jay, Antonio, Adan, and that's Russek. You've already met Erin." Teddy's shyness had already kicked in from all the people, she just wanted to curl up in a ball, but instead she gave all of them a small wave.

"So you're the pretty little thing Voight's been spending his time with." Antonio smirked trying to spark some conversation with the girl.

Once again Teddy's cheeks burned red. "I guess so." She smiled.

"You're even more charming than he made you out to be." If Antonio wasn't thirty years older than her someone would probably consider this banter flirting, but really Antonio just wanted to get the girl to talk, and because of his experience with his daughter he knew this was the way. They all knew he wasn't lying though when he called her pretty, she seemed like she didn't care, but she was beautiful.

Teddy pulled out the bit of homework she had thinking the conversation was done, but to her surprise she was proven wrong. "So you're about fifteen right, what school do you go to? My daughter is about your age."

"Yeah, I go to Lincoln park over, on the west side of Chicago. "Teddy said looking up from her homework. She adjusted herself so she was sitting with her legs curled under her and went back to the paper in front of her.

"Oh my daughter goes to Westfield, last time I checked you are our rivaling school."

"Last time I checked my Girls Varsity basketball team beat yours, 50 to 36 in the regional championships." Teddy laughed. This made Antonio smile.

"Oh so you play?"

"Yeah, does your daughter?"

"Yeah she plays JV though. But I was at that championship and I do remember some very unfair calls." He smirked; everyone could tell he was joking. For once that day the mood in the precinct had been lifted.

Teddy laughed at him and went back to her homework.

It was about an hour later when Teddy got a text on her phone and saw it as a way out. Voight was still talking to some people in his office so he looked over at Antonio.

"I have to go, will you tell Sargent Voight, that I said thank you for the ride and the coffee." She asked quietly. Her shyness was like a roller coaster, one second she could speak like she had known someone forever and the next it seemed she was afraid to speak. She didn't give them the time to answer and she gathered her things and left them all a little bit puzzled, and a lot confused.

"Where'd my girl go?" Voight asked walking out of his office.

"She got a text, and then just got up and left."

"You let her fucking leave!"

"You didn't say not to." Antonio huffed.

"I work with morons I swear." Voight muttered rubbing his forehead. With that he walked back into his office and slammed the door.

**Hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading. If you haven't already check out my story for Chicago Fire. Let me know what you think****.If I have enough feedback there's a possible fourth chapter I'll post tomorrow. Love you guys. Xoxo- Maddie**


	4. The Battles Begun

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They are the fuel to my fire. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Voight was working on some paper work in his office when Jay came in. "Platt said that she needed you. Something about a tag?" He asked. Voight looked up at him curiously as he set down his pen. "Any idea what that's about?" He continued.

"No." He answered, "No idea." He frowned and got up from his chair as he shrugged and turned to leave the room. "If I have to leave, hold down the fort okay?"

"Sure thing boss." Voight made his way down the stairs as his mind reeled trying to imagine what Platt could want.

"Voight," she called from her usual post at the front desk. Her hair was pulled back into a uniform bun and her face was set into the stern look she always wore. "That tag you had me put on that building over on Washinaw- that little shady building-we got a call complaining of noise and possible domestic violence."

"Okay, I'm on my way," He stated zipping up his coat.

"Hey! Do you want some back-up?" Platt yelled from her desk.

"No." He was in a so much of a hurry he didn't look back. "I'll be fine." Ten minutes of driving at full speed and Voight was at Teddy's apartment building. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later so he had Platt put a tag on her apartment building that alerted him there was a call . In the three weeks he hadn't seen Teddy there had been four calls. When he first decided to do this he didn't think about how it was a shady place and the calls weren't necessarily going to be dealing with her. None of them so far had been. Voight made it up three floors of stairs to where the noise was coming from, and sure enough it was coming from Teddy's door. His heart raced as he heard the sound of a drunken voice yelling and a young girl squealing from pain. His words were slurred but boomed through the building.

"Chicago PD, open up!" Voight yelled, through the door. The racket never stopped.

"I'll give you one more warning, open up, or I'll breakdown the door." Nothing. He counted to three and on three he shoved his shoulder into the door forcing it open. Another scream came from inside the apartment. Voight hovered his hand over his gun and went towards the noise. When he turned down the hallway leading to the bathroom he saw a sight he would never forget. There was the man that he suspected to be Frank standing over Teddy with his fist drawn. "Get away from her!" Voight yelled pulling his gun. He couldn't see Teddy, except for part of her leg, but he could tell she was in pretty bad shape because of the blood trailing the floor.

The dark haired man turned around with anger strewn across his face to see Voight standing behind him. He was at least six foot four, and towered over him, but Voight wasn't like the innocent little girl that Frank was used to dominating. "You called the cops Teddy? I swear to god I'm going to kill you. I thought last time you learned that you don't call the cops."

"I didn't, I swear." She cried cowering from his look. The way she said those words shot a pain through Hanks heart,

"Get away from her." Voight yelled again. Putting Frank into a hold, getting ready to cuff him, but he was to quick. Before he could Frank pushed Voight against the wall and fled out the door. Voight thought about chasing him but then his attention was caught by the moaning of the girl "Oh Teddy. Voight cooed, bending down to the girls level. Her face was covered with blood, with cuts above her eye and on her lip, and her body was covered in bruises that were just beginning to appear.

"Leave me alone," She hissed trying to get herself off the ground. Voight grabbed her wrist before she could get anywhere. Her voice was weak, it sounded fragile and broken.

"Come with me, let me help you." His voice was soft, and soothing. She made it to her feet with Voight's hand still entrapping her.

"I don't want your help, I'm fine. Now let me go!" She yelled, squirming against his hold. She couldn't let him help her, she just wanted to go to her room and sleep it off like any other night, and she wanted her life to be normal.

"No Teddy you're not okay, you're coming with me." He stated a little more firmly now. He needed her to realize what had just gone on wasn't right.

"Let me go! You'll only make things worse! Let me go!" Her screams pierced his ears. He let go of her wrists and cornered her so she couldn't get away. She pushed him trying to make a way through, but he was too strong. Every push his body jolted just little bit, he tried to restrain her but failed to.

"Teddy look at me," Tears were streaming down the girls face. "I'm going to help you."

"Please just leave me alone, please." She whimpered.

"Let's go. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so you mise well like it." His low voice growled. He reached his hand out for hers.

She ignored him as she threw a fist into his stomach as she tried to use her head as a wedge to get around him. "I don't want your help! I don't need you! I'm fine, now let me go!" Her words had gone into hysterics as her fists repeatedly hit Voight's chest.

"Shhhhh Teddy, calm down kiddo." He whispered softly, as he braced himself to the wall as she hit him. She was strong but he had experienced much worse so the blows didn't faze him. "Breathe." He continued. Her breaths were more like wheezes as she continued her best effort to escape him.

Blood trickled down her face while she used one arm to grasp her side, while she used all her strength to push past him with her other arm. She got free and went to break off into a sprint, but Voight wrapped his arms around her stomach, refusing to let her gain any more ground. He picked her up like this as her feet flailed in the air, and her arms scratched at his. She could feel her own heart beating in her chest. "I don't need your help." She whispered, slowly realizing that she would not when this fight,

"Shhhh, calm down. I'm going to get you away from this place, away from him." She tried again to break this hold but it wasn't going to happen. Teddy hands grip the arms that enclosed her and clamped down. "Don't make me cuff you sweetheart. Shhh" He whispered, his hot breathe cascading down her neck.

After a few minutes her resisting him lessoned to almost nothing. Her crying for him to let her go had never stopped. She twisted and turned in his arms. It was pathetic; it killed him to see her like this. He experienced the same thing with Erin, except it was when Erin saw one of her old friends, dead on the street.

He didn't know how but he had trudged through all the kicking and hitting and he had managed to somehow carry, slash drag her to his car, in the same position he had been restraining her. She was light but the hold around her stomach he had her in wasn't optimal for moving.

Sobs ricketed her body as he drove back to his house, and many times he had tried to give her his hand to comfort her but she shook it away. He knew she was mad at him, but he didn't care, he was doing what was right for her. He just needed to get her home and cleaned up. It was about eight now, but the early spring sky was already dark.

"Here drink some water, kiddo." He said holding out a half full bottle of water. She managed to stop her sobs and looked up at him with big eyes. He gave her a sad look, that struck a string in her own heart. That looked somehow told her he cared. She shook her head no before pushing the bottle away. The tears came back just as soon as she finished. Voight's hand came up to caress her head, as he drove with his other.

"Everything's going to be okay kiddo." He reminded her, moving his thumb over her soft hair. "I know it hurts now, but we'll get everything fixed up and you'll feel so much better." Teddy couldn't tell if that was a metaphor for her life, or a literal meaning for her injuries. She couldn't control her crying, it just wouldn't stop. She hurt so badly, mentally and physically.

"Here we are." He smiled looking at the house in front of him, He pulled into the garage and got out of the car, Teddy just sat there, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Voight went over and opened her door, and pulled her arm until she unwillingly got out. She was nervous, and mad. She went to bolt again, but again he was too quick, his arms instinctively wrapped around her again as he basically carried her into the house against her will. Teddy wanted to be at home, she wanted none of this to happen, the future to her now seemed worse than the past. "Kid," He said holding her tight against him. "Just do us both a favor, and don't fight me right now, okay? You're wearing yourself out even more, and you don't need that. You have two choices here. I'm going to let you go, and either you're going to walk right next to me and let me help you, or you can try to run and fight me again. Both choices come with the same outcome, it's just if you're going to let me help you, or I'm going to force you to." He exhaled holding the sides of her arms. Teddy decided he was not worth fighting. He waited to feel her body relax before he let her go.

Voight remembered back to the days with Erin and how frustrated he got when she threw a similar episode, but years of learning taught him that this was normal, and truly she just needed him beside her. He lead her into the house with one arm around her, in a way to remind her that he was right beside her if she wanted to do something stupid.

"Come on, through here, we have to clean those cuts." He guided her through his bedroom and into the en suite. "Sit." He said turning on the light and patting the counter next to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet above him as he took off his jacket.

Teddy just sat there staring at the floor as he collected supplies. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his ruff finger pushing her chin up. "This might hurt for a second." He took a wet washcloth and wiped all the dried blood from her face before he wet a different was cloth and cleaned her wounds. She hissed in pain from the pressure of his fingers.

"I know kid, I know." The look in her eyes was breaking his heart. His index finger grazed her lip as he tried to decipher if she would need stitches or not, when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. This sight reminded him of the first time he met her at the deli, and how desperate she was, begging him for forgiveness and now she wouldn't even speak to him.

"Can I see your side?" He asked after bandaging what he could of her forehead. Once again she didn't say anything; she shook her head no, and continued swinging her dangling feet.

"Come on Teddy, I have to see if he did any real damage." She didn't argue with that, and slowly she turned to the side and began raising her shirt. Voight's hand was there to meet hers raising it the rest of the way. He had seen it all, but this was personal.

Covering her side was patches of greenish yellow, with hints of black, revealing a spot that seemed to be kicked over and over again. "I hate that fucking bastard," He huffed. He pulled down a container of Icy Hot and a roll of white bandages from the medicine cabinet above him. The feeling of Voight's fingers brushing her side made Teddy shiver. When he touched each bruise it sent a shooting pain through her body. His hate for Frank was slowly growing on her.

The icy hot had dulled the pain but it hadn't completely subsided. He took Teddy's arm and lifted it out of the way while he wrapped the white bandage around her side. The cleanliness of the bandage contrasted greatly with her blood stained t-shirt. She still hadn't spoke, she wouldn't. When he was done he bent down so he could be eye to eye with her and graciously grabbed both her hands. "I know you hate me now, but this is how normal adult men act. Never did I give Erin a black eye; never did I kick her until she coughed up blood. Someone who really loves someone doesn't do that. You'll see kiddo. I know its hard now to believe that me taking you away against your will wasn't me just being an ass-hole, but it's because you deserve better."

Tears fell from the crystal blue eyes; Voight knew to be Teddy's. He reached up with his left thumb and wiped them away.

After a moment he helped her down from the counter and led her into his room instructing her to sit on his bed. His room was manly with a touch of a woman. Three of the walls were grey, with an accent wall of red. On his dresser sat pictures of Erin and Justin, and his late wife. His comforter was a charcoal color and matched nicely with his leather headboard. "Here you go," He smiled handing her over one of his shirts, and a pair of Erin's old shorts he had lying around. "You can't sleep in jeans." He pointed down to the dark wash skinny jeans Teddy was wearing. "I'll go get you some ice, while you change. I'll shut the door on my way out."

Teddy took the clothes and waited for him to walk out of the room to change. Her side ached when she tried taking off her shirt, but eventually she managed. She heard a phone ring and then heard Voight's voice greeting someone. After she took off her jeans she threw on the shorts, and folded her clothes into a little pile and placed them on the side of the bed. Exhaustion was slowly taking over her, and her mind was reeling. She kept asking herself what was going to happen, or how she even got in this situation. In a way she was relieved. For tonight she was free from Frank's wrath, but then again she liked her life the way it was. She liked being independent. She liked the fact that she had no one's rules to listen to.

For now Teddy wanted to be done with thinking, slowly lying down on Voight's bed, she squeezed her eyes tight trying to block out the world around her. She honestly just wanted to forget everything from today.

A good ten minutes after the girl had fallen asleep Voight hung up from his phone call with Justin, and filled two bags with ice before wrapping them in towels. He knocked on the door, to make sure she was dressed, but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time calling her name . The lack of response he got made his heart race, she couldn't of left. He would of heard something, and there was no place for her to go. Slowly he opened the door, just in case she was in worse shape than he thought and she was having trouble changing..

"Teddy?" He called. He entered the room, to see the girl curled laying diagonal across his bed. She was out like a light. She looked so little, and innocent when she slept. You would never know that she had all the fight from today in her if your first impression was this. Voight smiled to himself as he lifted her shirt just a little to place the ice on her side and rested the other pack by her eye. Finally he took a throw blanket from the chair next to the bed, and placed it on top of her tucking the edges around her body. He flipped of the lamp next to the bed and made his way out of his room shutting the door behind him. Sure in twenty minutes he would come back to remove the ice, but for now he would let her sleep.

**So what did you think? What do you think should happen with Teddy's predicament? Let me know! Please follow, and favorite, and review! I love reviews.:) Thanks so much for reading. Next update will be up soon, if I can figure out how to make this pan out.**


	5. White Flag

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! I love them so much. So here's my fifth chapter I hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I'll get another idea so I can update soon.**

Voight woke up well before Teddy the next morning. Standing up from his place on the couch he pulled down his blue pajama pants as he groaned from back pain. He was well aware that it was in fact a weekday and both him and Teddy had work and school, but the last thing he was doing was letting that little battered young lady go to school, so he had plans of calling in.

After checking on Teddy to make sure she was still asleep, he called into Antonio asking if he could run the unit for the day. Voight felt like he had known Antonio forever. He and his wife Laura were such sweet people and he could always rely on his partner to have his back. School was the last thing Teddy needed right now. He was going to let her sleep as long as she could. The poor thing had taken a pretty harsh beating and she needed time to recuperate. His heart raced just thinking about all of it. He wanted to kill that man so bad; he wanted to kill anybody who hurt children. It was like beating a puppy, they're all defenseless.

It was still pretty early and Voight hadn't had a day off in a long time, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and go back to sleep.

Voight woke up to the squeak of his bedroom door. For a moment he was confused about why he was on the couch, but the sight of a bruised face emerging from his room brought the whole thing back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He called out in an even scruffier voice than normal. Teddy jumped from his presence. She didn't expect to be caught.

"I'm going to be late for school, I have to go home and change." She was still in the clothes he had given her last night.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to explain those marks on your wrist or that black eye." He was right, she had no excuses.

"You're not going to home, and you're certainly not going to school."

He pushed himself to a sitting position so now his white V-neck and his blue plaid pajama pants were visible. You could tell by the way he rubbed his eyes that he had a late night.

"I have to go. If I miss school I can't go to practice. I can't miss practice." She stuttered.

"I'll call your coach. I'm sure he'll understand." She had made it to the door by now, and was looking back at him.

"Go ahead, try it. Try to turn the handle. "

He had the locks switched to key only, when Erin was going through her withdrawal. Every night she would try to sneak out to get her fix, but the cop in him had outsmarted her.

Sure enough Teddy tried the door, and the knob wouldn't budge.

"Go back into my room and crawl back into bed. I'll call your coach, and then later we're going to talk. "

"I'll be in there in a minute with some more ice for your eye."

She didn't want to miss practice, but sleep sounded so nice. She hadn't had a good night sleep for as long as she imagined, it was always somehow interrupted by Frank.

Teddy tried the handle one more time, and then gave up. Still staring at it she huffed.

"I wasn't lying when I said you can't get out." He said knowingly to her.

"You can't keep me here; you have no authority over me." Her voice was firm, and demanding, but Voight wasn't going to deal with that.

"I'm a cop, and I'm helping you, now go back into that bedroom before I put you there myself."

"This is kidnapping, you've been following me around, and now I'm locked in your house."

"Well you're lucky I haven't handcuffed you yet." Voight laughed. "Now go."

"Let me out!" She yelled, pounding on the door.

"Go!" He stated pointing to his bedroom.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm leaving," She tried her hardest to open the door, failing miserably and squealing in frustration.

She beat on the door with her fists, yelling hoping it would open.

"This is kidnapping." She huffed again.

"We both know this isn't kidnapping Teddy. You're just not happy about your situation."

His words were true and she knew it, but continuously she kept slamming her fists against the door, until they burned from the impact. Voight just sat there unphased reading his paper. Teddy slid down the door giving up and rested her head on her knees. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to go home.

For what seemed like an hour she just sat there with her head in her knees thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. Voight just watched her from over her paper. He had a mix of feelings. He wished he could let her leave, he didn't like making her unhappy, but if it meant he had to upset to help her, he would do it.

"Come over here kid." He finally called tapping the spot next to him on the couch. She shook her head no.

"Okay well I'm going to go get dressed and then we're going to go somewhere for brunch and we'll talk about what's going to happen here. I'll be out here in 5 minutes. Trust me kid, there's no way out." His presence was draped with a cape of authority like a father talking to his son.

As Voight showered and dressed for the day, he thought about what he was getting himself into. It was crazy that what he was about to do for Teddy was going to put him in nearly the exact same situation he was in. He loved that he was helping the girl but the thought of it scared him. He washed his face as he took a moment to look in the mirror at himself. A lot had changed in the years since Erin; his wife had died, he had gone to prison, but his relationship with Erin had grown even stronger. The wrinkles he saw in the mirror were proof of all those things.. He wasn't the man he was when he took Erin, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Flipping off the bathroom light he walked into the living room to see Teddy dressed in the shirt he had given her and the pair of jeans he had found her in. He smiled. He knew she was a good kid; she was just having a hard time. Things would change soon enough.

"Ready?" He asked pulling out the key for the door.

"Yeah."

He unlocked the door to the garage and held I open for Teddy .He wouldn't be doing this for any kid, but Teddy had passion, ambition and an inner beauty, she had a future, and he wanted to make sure that it was going to happen. He watched as she climbed in to the passenger seat, it was kind of weird for him to think that soon enough that would be her place in the car. Years ago it was Erin's. They had so many great and not so great talks in the front seat of the car. It got to the point where he could what kind of day Erin was having just by the way she put on her seatbelt.

Voight opened the bay door and hopped into the driver's seat. Teddy looked like she had no interest in talking so he didn't even try; he just switched on the engine and backed out.

"Is Brio's okay for brunch? "

"Yeah, whatever's fine? I'm not much of a eating in the morning kind of person." Teddy said as she played with the switch on the door.

"Do you want Erin to join us?"

"I don't care." She mumbled. Why would she care, she didn't even know her?

"I think this would be better just the two of us." Voight concluded, looking at Teddy and giving her a small smile. She rolled her eyes at him not caring if he noticed.

Brio's wasn't that far of a drive so after a five minute car ride of silence they were at a little dive on the side of town, but it was known to have the best breakfast in town. Teddy recognized the place right away, she had spent many mid mornings eating with her friends at this place. It was cheap, and it was good. It seemed like she hadn't been to this place in forever, but she was there just last week, with her coach and team, to officially celebrate her signing to Northwestern. It was the thing they did when anybody signed; coach took everyone on Varsity out to breakfast. She smiled remembering her coach trying to shoot milk out of his eye by snorting it through his nose.

"Did you call my coach?" She asked, she hadn't even thought about that, until now. The anger about having to miss practice was resurfacing.

"No not yet, I haven't had the chance." He said leading Teddy towards a booth and motioning for her to sit down.

"What are you going to tell him?" Her eyes got big. That was a good question, what was he going to tell him

"I'll tell him that you had a family emergency last night." Voight responded, flipping open his menu. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"He knows Frank; he met him once or twice. He knows I have no other family, how are you supposed to explain that. You can still drop me off; I can just say I slept in late, and that I got in a fight yesterday or something."

"You're not going Teddy; I'll tell him I'm a family friend, like you're god father. Relax kid, it will all work out; now find out what you're going to order." The way Voight punctuated his last words made it clear that there was no fighting with him.

They ordered breakfast and Voight set down his menu.

"I'm going to talk here, and you're going to listen, got."

"Got it." She groaned.

Teddy took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of her. She was scared to see what Voight had in store.

Voight inhaled before he began, "I'm not letting you go back to that bastard, it's just not going to happen kid."

"What, do you mean, I'm not going back, that's my home, that is where. I. live." She spelled out for him.

"What did I say about me talking and you listening?"

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and let a man that II barley know decide my future for me. I've raised myself since I was eight, I think I can handle three more years."

"Just here me out, kid. I'm not just going to let you go back so I can get another call and find you dead next time; I'm not letting that happen." Teddy shook her head at him.

"You deserve better kid. You see this right here," He took her hand and guided it to the bruise covering basically the whole left side of her face gently making her fingers press against it. She winced a little bit and he let go. "Never in your life have you done something to deserve this, let alone the rest of those bruises from last night."

Tears silently spilled from her eyes. He didn't think he pressed her eye to hard.

"I made my mother kill herself." She whispered.

Voight looked at her astonished for a moment.

"What?"

"Frank said she overdosed because I was too much to handle, that maybe if I didn't throw so many fits, or take away the money for food, that she would still be alive."

"Teddy, you were three. This is why you need to get out of there, he's not a good man, you're still a kid, you need a childhood, not a hell hole.

"I know, but I have nowhere to go. I just couldn't do that to my friend's parents. Times are tough, and the last thing I want to do is make it harder." Her tears had been wiped away and as fast as she had unraveled she had once again composed herself.

"I want you to come move in with me."

"What?" She was astonished, that was the last thing she thought he was going to say. "No... No that's crazy I can't do that."

"It's not an option Teddy."

"I don't even know you. I'm not moving in with you."

"I'm a good person, I know what's best for you kid, and he's not what's best for you."

"You can't tell me what I'm going to do, I can't do that to someone, I'm not letting myself become in debt to someone."

"That's not what this is Teddy. I became a cop so I could help people, and this is what I'm doing. You're not in any way going to be in debt to me. I'm not doing this because I have to kiddo, I'm doing this because I want to."

"I really appreciate this Sergeant, but I can't let you do this. Thanks for everything; you don't have to worry about me." Quickly she got up and grabbed her coat from the booth next to her, and made her way towards the door, just as she opened the door Voight stood up.

"You walk out that door, I'm calling CPS." She stopped right in her tracks. "That's your choice it's either that or you move in with me." Teddy turned around and mentally slapped herself in the face. Who knew trying to steal one sandwich would change her life so much? The whole restaurant was silent and everyone was staring at the two of them.

Teddy looked once at Voight and stormed outside, she wasn't dealing with that right then. She walked as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going.

Finally she saw Voight's car parked right where they left it, giving up on everything she was fighting against, she threw herself against it and let herself slide down it. Everything was just now coming to her, her life wasn't normal. This was a situation you only read about in books, or saw in movies. How had her life come to this?

She folded her arms and rested her head back on his car. It's not that she didn't trust Voight, but she didn't know him. It would be like moving in with your boyfriend after the second date. She didn't want to owe him anything, but she knew she couldn't go back home, and the last place she wanted to end up was foster care. She could pretty much kiss her school goodbye if that would happen, and she couldn't imagine her life without her teammates in any of the sports she played, or her life without her coaches, especially Coach Woodruff. He was the one who held the pieces of her life together when she thought it all was broken. The thought of her bond with the team made the girl smile. The first smile she had worn in the past few days.

Teddy wanted to pinch herself, she felt like she was in a dream, she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one. It was crazy to think that this could be her life now; she would be living with a Sergeant of a police force who was well old enough to be her father. She couldn't help but think what she would tell her friends, or her teachers, or her coaches. It was quite a strange situation, but the more she thought about it the better it sounded. Teddy wouldn't have to be afraid to come home; she would have someone there who seemed like they legitimately cared. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she wasn't saying it would be good, but it couldn't be any worse than her life with Frank.

"I knew I might find you here." A deep voice called, startling Teddy. Teddy looked up and it was nobody other than Sergeant Hank Voight

. "Come on, let's go." He reached his hand out to her and pulled her to her feet.

"I got our food to go." Voight gave her a melancholy smile and opened her car door as he waited for her to get in.

"I'm sorry, I ran out like that Sergeant. It's just what I do, when I don't know what I do, I run away from the situation." Erin used to do the same thing when she was a kid, when things got tough she would always disappear. She still had that problem, but he always managed to find her.

"Here's the first rule kid, you're living with me now, you will at least try to call me Hank." He started the engine and put the car in drive. Teddy's heart was warm thinking about the life she had in front of her, and the things she was going to be able to leave behind.

"It was a good choice you just made back there Teddy," He stated resting his hand on top of hers. "You may not love it know, but a couple years down the road you'll be thankful that you didn't keep on walking."

**So what did you think? Do you like that Voight's taking Teddy in? What struggles do you want them to have? Let me know, and leave a review. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for being so supportive, and thank you for reading my story. I love you all. Please Review! ****~ Maddie**


	6. Surrender

**Thank you for all the love on the last chapter, it warms my heart. I hope you like this ****one. Enjoy!**

"Why don't you just give her my old room?" Erin asked. Voight could tell she was making herself a cup of coffee by the ding the cup made when it was hit by the spoon stirring the coffee inside, through the phone.

"I was just going to give her Justin's." He explained

"That doesn't make any sense, mines already set up for a girl."

"I want her to have a fresh start. If she takes your room she's going to feel like she's moving into someone else's space, not her own, and I do remember telling a certain someone that as long as I was alive that she would could call my home hers."

"I'm sorry to say but I don't really think I'll be moving back home any time soon."

"Dang it, what if I bribe you with a Justin Timberlake poster?" Voight joked.

"Shut up, I'll be over in fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then Erin."

"Okay Hank, bubye."

"Bye."

"Let's go look what we're going to be dealing with." Voight said looking over at Teddy.

She had been a little more talkative than the day before, but he could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with him, and he didn't expect her to be. The day before they had come home and had ate there breakfast before he called her coach to excuse her from practice. Then Voight had gave Teddy the option of watching T.V., or the chance of going back to sleep for a while, but she basically took him up on both. She initially went for the T.V. option but ended up falling asleep on the couch.

She slept so long he just let her sleep through the night, so they never had time to discuss anything. Both of them were thankful for that because neither of them felt like talking about their situation after everything that had happened that day.

"Okay," She gave him a small smile and got up from her spot on the couch. Her legs were covered in an old pair of pajama pants of Erin's and her hair rested in a loose pony tail, pieces falling out all over.

"Here we are." He opened the door across from his own. The room had three dark grey walls with a aqua blue accent wall. The bed set was all black and centered on the back wall was a full sized bed with a black metal headboard. There was a few things sitting on top of the bed and one of the closet doors was open revealing that the closet had been used for storage but Teddy loved it.

"It's beautiful." She said walking inside and touching the bed. The grey comforter beneath her hand was a heavy down comforter and was soft and fluffy.

"I figured we would paint it and buy you a new comforter, make it feel more like your own."

"Can we keep it like this? I really like it. It's really calming, and whoever designed it knew what they were doing."

Voight smiled. It was his wife who designed it for Justin right before she died. It was a nice room, and he could see how it was unisex.

"Hank?" A voice yelled.

"Yeah Erin, we're in Justin's room." They both heard footsteps and shortly Erin appeared in the doorway. She was wearing light washed skinny jeans with a black v-neck and brown leather boots. In her hand she carried the cup of coffee Voight imagined her to be making earlier.

"Yeah Teddy if that's what you want to do. We'll at least get all Justin's stuff out of here, and change the sheets. I can't even remember the last time anyone had slept in this bed."

"We're not just going to change the sheets," Erin interjected, "We're going to wash all the linens. He never thinks things all the way through." She tried to make Teddy smile and she was surprised to see that exact thing from her.

"Does he have you in my old pajama pants?" Teddy nodded her head yes and let out a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure I had those things long before I even moved in here, "They were my favorite when I was your age."

Erin made her way over to sit on the bed, and cleared a spot next to her for Teddy to sit.

"Hey Sergeant?" He looked up at Teddy with a disapproving look that made Erin smirk. "I mean.. Uh Hank." Teddy smiled.

"That's better." He answered.

"How are we going to get my stuff from my apartment?"

"You and Erin are going to stay here and start cleaning out this room, and I'm going to go pack up everything I think you'll need and bring it over here. That sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good. What if you run into Frank?" Her bruised face showed the worry she was expressing.

"He can hold his own. I've seen him beat many men to a pulp."

"I'm not going to have to do that, I'll be fine, the last thing you have to worry about is me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Teddy?"

"I swear, I'm fine."

"We'll see tomorrow. I'm going to head out, why don't you to start clearing out this room?"

"Okay I think we can handle this." Erin responded pointing to the clutter around the room.

Voight exited leaving just Teddy and Erin sitting in the room.

"Let's get started." She said, pushing herself up from the bed and making her way towards the closet.

Erin started handing Teddy things from the closet to put in the boxes Voight had supplied for them. Each thing Teddy looked at carefully, trying to figure out what kind of person the objects belonged to. Erin kept rattling on about certain things trying to make conversation, but Teddy wasn't picking up on it.

The past day was a lot to take in for Teddy. Her whole world was changing, and she was scared. As much as she was grateful about getting out of the house she shared with Frank, she wasnt completely excited about her new living arrangement

'What are your thoughts on this?" Erin asked as she started to fold Justin's shirts that were hanging in the closet.

"What?" Teddy asked looking up.

"It's a big thing moving in with a man you barely know, being uprooted from everything you've ever known."

"Yeah it's pretty big I guess."

"I remember how upset I was when he did the same thing to me, I was scared, and the last thing I was, was happy about it."

"He actually did the same thing with you to? You weren't lying before." Her eyes got big when she asked Erin those questions.

Erin sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Nope I'm definitely not lying. When I was a year older than you, he took me in off the streets, got me clean, and made sure that I was going to be nothing but successful before he let me move out."

Teddy huffed.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I get why he took you in. You lived on the streets, you were on the drugs, you were going nowhere, but that's not the same situation as mine. I'm a good kid, I live in a nice apartment, I have a full ride to Northwestern. Two more years and I'll be in Evanston, but no, he told me if I didn't move in with him he'd call social services."

"That's one of the reasons. He sees you as a good kid, that's why he wants to help you."

"I honestly don't think I need his help."

"So you think you could defend yourself from whoever did that to you." Teddy was about to answer, but Erin gave her a knowing look.

"No, but I think I could avoid him as much as possible."

"See and that's the last thing you should have to worry about. Your fifteen, you should be having fun."

They were both silent for a moment before Erin spoke again.

"He's not that bad you know." She smiled. "He's actually really cool once you get to know him. The years I lived with him were some of the best years of my life."

"I just don't know him." Teddy smirked.

"You'll get to know him, He's a passionate man, if he cares about something or someone he'll do anything to keep them safe. He cares about you alot already."

"But why?"

"You're sweet and you have potential. Once he makes a connection with someone all he thinks about is how he could help them. He cares about you Teddy."

"Were… were you scared at first, when you moved in here."

"Of course kiddo," She smiled pulling Teddy into her side. "But eventually he became like a father to me. I actually do consider him my dad. When I have kids they're going to call him Grandpa. That's how much I've grown to love him. It will take a while I'm sure of it, but eventually I'm willing to bet he'll become like a father to you too."

Teddy didn't know what to think about that. It was weird to hear someone had been in the exact same situation she had been in. She wasn't sure if she'd have the same experience with Voight.

"Here, give me your phone." Teddy hesitated before handing it to Erin. "Here's my number." Erin said typing it into Teddy's phone. "If you ever need something that you don't want to ask him for, or you want to talk, or he's giving you a hard time, call or text me. Morning noon or night, I'll be there. I'll always straighten him out for you."

"Thanks."

"Little help in here." Voight's voice called from the hallway. Both Teddy and Erin raced to the bedroom door to open it.

"Is that it?" Erin asked.

"There are two more boxes in the living room." Erin lead Teddy to the living room, they picked up the boxes and made their way back.

"I grabbed all your clothes, shoes, and laptop. Anything that looked personal, like your medals from track, or pictures on your mirror. I also grabbed your book bag, and what I remember to be your track bag. The rest of the stuff you'll need we'll go out and buy tonight. That sound good?"

"Yes sir." Teddy grinned. "Is it okay if I go change out of these pajamas now?"

"Yup go ahead." Teddy grabbed a t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans out of one of the boxes, and made her way to the bathroom while Voight and Erin got to work, folding Teddy's things and putting them in empty drawers.

Erin gave him a knowing look.

"She's a good kid Erin."

"I know that Hank," She chuckled. "I just think you're cute. Just wait to the guys hear about this."

"Shut up kid, or I might just have to tell your partner Jay how you used to have a poster of Nsync above your bed and how you used to kiss it everynight before you went to sleep." The thought of that made him smile.

"You wouldn't." Erin grinned.

"Don't try me." Just then Teddy `walked in from the bathroom.

"Let's go get some coffee and talk." Voight said. Folding one of Teddy's shirts and putting it in a drawer.

"We have some stuff to talk about." The last thing Teddy wanted to do was talk.

The three of them made their way in the kitchen and Voight poured them coffee. He took his black while Teddy and Erin added flavored creamer and lots of sugar.

Erin's phone started to ring so she stepped outside motioning to Teddy and Voight that she'd be right back.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Teddy asked, letting her dark brown hair out of its ponytail, and running her fingers through it.

"I just wanted to go over some house rules with you. I know you're a good kid, I just don't want to you to have any confusion."

"Okay."

"Sit Teddy, make yourself at home."

Teddy sat on the bar stool he had pointed at while Voight leaned against the counter top with his hands supporting him behind him.

"First things first, if you need anything, just ask. There is no reason you should ever go without something you need. Second thing is you're living under the same roof as a cop. There are no drugs in this house; there is also no underage drinking. That includes getting drunk somewhere else. If I find out about it I'm not going to be happy. You're also expected to keep your grades up. If you ever need help with homework, or studying just let me know, I'll be happy to help you. You following me so far?"

Teddy just sat there and nodded her head. Everything she heard so far was pretty reasonable.

"Next is don't get yourself into trouble. If you get yourself into trouble outside of here, you can guarantee you'll be in trouble inside this house. Only a few more to go I promise." He smiled.

"No boys here when you are home alone. Boys are nothing but trouble. We will try to eat together as much as possible, but I work late a lot, so every week we will have a dinner where we are completely honest with each other. You'll tell me about your problems, and about your frustrations with me and what you're struggling with, and I'll try to help you in whatever way you can. No phones at the dinner table."

"Is he giving you a bunch of rules that you're supposed to follow?" She put the word follow in quotes.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about them he's a pushover."

"Erin Marie Lindsay," Voight's voice growled.

"The three name thing won't work on me anymore Hank, and unless she tells you her middle name you're not going to do it to her."

"Erin I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Sorry tough guy, I'm going to eat the last of any good food you have in this house, while you puff your chest out."

"I would really like it if you tried not to contact Frank, and at least if you do I'd like to know about. He's no good for you Teddy, and the farther away you are from him the better."

"I won't have a problem with that one. I honestly want nothing to do with that ever again."

"Good," Voight smirked.

"Last but not least this is your home as much as it is mine. You do not have to ask permission to use things or to eat things."

"Except his English Muffins, he gets a little mad when you eat his last English muffin."

"Will you shut up Erin, don't listen to her Teddy."

"Make this place your home, don't be afraid of me, I wanted to do this Teddy.

"Do those sound fair?"

Voight asked looking Teddy straight in the eye. She was so hard to read her face was showing no emotion.

"They sound fair." She repeated.

"Good, now let's get back to work."

**I really hope you liked it! Heavier stuff is on the way. Prompts and suggestions are welcome, please review. :)**


	7. I've got your back

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows on the last chapter, they were wonderful. I would also like to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story. I'm starting to love it, and it's great having almost forty people who also love it. This chapter is really long for the people who like long chapters, I'm not exactly sure how it got this long. Hope you enjoy it!**

"So five thirty right?" Voight asked pulling up to Teddy's school.

Teddy tore her attention from the window to respond to Voight. "Yeah we should be done around five thirty. You sure you just don't want me to take the Metra, I still have till June left on my card. "

"Yeah Teddy I'm sure. I really don't like you riding the Metra by yourself anyways."

"It's like two stops I'd be fine." He could tell she was aggravated but was to polite to say something. Erin was completely opposite than that at her age, if she was annoyed by something she would make it clear.

"I've seen what goes on down there and I'm sure it's definitely not a place for a teenage girl to be by herself."

Teddy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"What was that?" Voight asked smugly.

She prayed he didn't see that, she was just frustrated with all the hidden rules that had been coming out recently.

"Nothing, I should probably get going." Voight watched as she grabbed her backpack from the floor of the car. He smiled at how much she looked like Erin in a white blouse and dark jeans complimented with a pair of tan leather boots. Her hair even had a loose wave that cascaded down her back.

She turned towards him to grab the coffee they had gone to get together this morning. Things around the house were still quite, most of the weekend she had spent in her room arranging things, but she and Voight had a couple conversations.

"Thanks uh Hank." She smiled getting out of the SUV.

"Have a good day, Teddy." His ruff voice projected.

"You to Serge." She grinned pulling down her sleeves as she turned around. He was to distracted by that action to scold her for calling him Serg.

He knew she was self-conscious about the cuts and bruises she had from last Thursday and he felt bad. This morning she had tried to cover the ones on her face with the little make-up she had, but the small thing of powder concealer wasn't great enough for the job so she ended up washing it off. He was glad she did because she didn't look like herself with it on. He did sympathize for the stories she would have to tell to explain the cuts and bruises. He knew they probably wouldn't be the truth but the people who weren't naive would see through the lies.

As Voight walked into the precinct he stopped to have a word with Platt.

"Hey can I get one of your guys to print some papers for me?"

"Yeah just write down what you need and I'll get someone on it." He received no smile from the women, she was extra grumpy this morning. He scribbled his wants down on a posted note and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem Hank."

Voight turned away and made his way up the stairs to the unit. He thought he was going to be one of the first ones there but sitting at his desk was Antonio.

"Morning Boss." Antonio smiled sipping his coffee.

"Hey Dawson. " Voight took off his leather jacket to reveal a grey shirt. "Since you're right here can I ask you a favor?"

"What's up boss?" Antonio shut the lid to his computer and gave his full attention to Voight.

"Today after lunch I have somewhere I have to go and I was wondering if you'll come with me."

"Sure thing Voight."

"Hey Boss Man." Adam said walking into the station with his coat in his arms. The white shirt he wore made his face look a deeper tan than in actually was.

"Don't call me that." Voight answered as he turned away and walked into the office.

After a quick debriefing all of the Unit was split up to investigate the murder of a women whose husband was said to be involved in a drug ring.

"How is the girl doing." Alvin asked riding next to Voight in his car.

"The girls," He emphasized the word girls." Name is Teddy, and I think she's doing pretty well. She's been pretty quiet, but I know naturally she's a pretty charismatic person so I can tell she's not quite comfortable yet. " With all of the events that had happened in the past week everybody had only asked about Teddy, never him. He wasn't surprised or upset about it, Voight was always strong and never showed any weakness to anyone. What he was surprised about was the interest everyone had shown about his new possession.

"Well that's understandable; you're not really the first person I would pick to cuddle up to either."

"Shut up." Voight said cocking his head back.

"You know I'm just kidding Hank. Look at you and Erin. You love her like a daughter and she certainly looks up to you like a father so there is no doubt in my mind things will turn out just as well with Teddy. She seems like a really sweet girl, she reminds me a lot of Erin after she got clean."

"I said the same exact thing."

"You're not feeling any regret about it are you?"

"Of course not." Voight gave Alvin a look showing how hurt he was that he would even say that. Voight would never regret it. He already had such a deep care for Teddy that it killed him that Alvin would say that. He knew how much passion Voight had.

"You know the worst thing about it?" His gruff voice sounded strange asking a question like that.

"What?" Alvin asked adjusting his hat.

"She makes me feel so god damn old. The same year she was born I first met Erin. I was 36 I was in the prime years of my youth. Teddy is 15 and now I'm fifty one."

He chuckled at the fact he just displayed.

"I'm basically a little old man. Seeing Teddy just makes me feel older too. Seeing her all care free, and full of joy and innocence. To me she's basically a baby, and I'm a little old man. "

"I get what you're saying. I feel the same way with my Lexie. I mean she's a freshman in college. "

"Don't remind me." Voice thought about his niece for a moment, and how much he had enjoyed watching her grow up.

They pulled up to the house where they were told this Carter Worthwright lived and unbuckled their seatbelts.

"If any of this talk gets out to the guys, I swear to god Olisnky I will beat your ass." Voight said opening his door.

"I'm not afraid of you Hank."

"I swear Olinsky, one word in it will be you in that cage." Just as fast as he had left, the old Voight was back

After four hours of being lead into nothing but circles the crew decided to meet back at the precinct for lunch.

"Hey Dawson, you still up for coming with me?" Voight asked walking out of his office.

Dawson put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth before replying. "Yeah, let me grab my jacket.

Jay gave Erin a look and she shrugged.

"Okay, I'll meet you out there." Voight walked out the door and Antonio followed him.

"What was that about?" Adam questioned. He basically asked the question that was on everyone's mind. He was known for doing that, he was like the annoying little brother that you couldn't live with, nor without.

"You know Voight; he always has something shady planned."

"Here hold these papers." Voight handed Antonio the papers he had Platt print off.

"Where are we?" He asked looking up at the building Voight knew to be Teddy's old building.

"We're getting custody papers signed." Voight's voice was emotionless.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you're serious about her staying."

"Do I ever kid about things?"

"No"

"Then I most definitely am not kidding about this so come on." Voight motioned for him to follow him up the stairs to the third floor. Making it up the last flight of stairs Voight approached Teddy's door and knocked on it three times.

"Chicago PD, open up." They both heard wrestling around and then to Voight's surprise the locks were becoming undone. Though Voight knew he was coming here today he wasn't sure that the odds would be in his favor and Frank would actually be there.

"You again, " Frank groaned.

Voight's face turned stern and unforgiving. A look he wore well.

"Yeah you bastard it is me and I have some papers to sign."

"What kind of papers? " Just the looking at him disgusted Voight. Antonio welcomed himself inside followed closely by Voight.

"Custody papers." He set down three pieces of paper on the high top table and pulled the chair out for him.

"Yeah who says I'm going to do that."

"I do." Voight said pushing him into the chair.

" You can kiss my ass." Frank pushed the pen Voight was handing him out of the way.

"Listen up you fucking bastard." Voight grabbed Frank by the collar an placed his face in his. Franks breathe smelled of Jack and chewing tobacco.

"You're going to take this pen and you're going to sing those papers, or I'll make you feel like you made Teddy, and then I'll have my friend Antonio take you down to the station for child abuse." Antonio stood in front of the table swinging a pair of cuffs around his index finger.

"Okay okay, you want that worthless piece if shit you can have her." Voight gripped his collar once more.

"Don't you dare call her worthless, the only worthless person here is you." Spitefully Frank signed the papers. Huffing every time he had to move the pen.

"I just need you to initial here." Antonio said as he took the papers from Frank.

"Am I done now?"

"Yeah you're done. I don't want you coming around Teddy anymore either. She doesn't need a piece of shit like you around. "

"Fuck you." Frank said as both of the detectives walked out the door.

"Right back at you." Voight answered.

Right then Antonio got a call from Alvin, they had another lead on the and Antonio rode to the crime scene feeling at peace with the signed papers they had in hand. It gave Voight a sense of relief that his situation was now finalized.

"What kind of chump thinks he could call that kid worthless?" Antonio asked toying with his seatbelt. He couldn't imagine calling any kid worthless but that was just who he was.

"It makes you just want to put him in that cage doesn't it?" Voight looked to his right making sure it was safe for him to turn.

"Sure does." Antonio smiled. The rest of the drive was rode in silence,

"Okay what do we got?" Voight asked getting out of the car.

"Two dead, one the first victim's brother, and the next is a guy well known in the east drug ring." Erin answered. They were on the east side of the city where all the train yards were. It wasn't an abandoned part of the city but a more industrialized part. You could see the Willis tower off in the distance.

"Search this area for prints and question anybody you see walking around."

Erin nodded as she walked away with Olinsky. Voight watched as Adam rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt.

"You want me to go check and see if any of these buildings have footage." Halstead asked.

"Yeah." Voight nodded. He watched as Halstead walked across the street and them himselve got to work.

For hours and hours the team scanned the concrete grounds of the crime seen. The crisp spring air progressively chilled with each hour that passed by. This had been a weird year for Chicago, it was April and they still needed a pretty heavy jacket to stay warm. The highest it had been this year had been a whopping forty-nine degrees. Halstead had left to grab coffees for the team, and now he was back.

"Oooh Coffee." Erin cooed walking up to her partner. Jays blue eyes gleamed in the early evenings light.

"' Oh you know what Erin? I think I forgot to get one for you sorry." He gave her a silly frown and shrugged. Erin new her partner to well and grabbed a coffee from the carrier he was holding.

"Guess Ill just have to take yours." Erin's smile was mischievous and a bit flirtatious. They always seemed to be flirting with each other so it was nothing new. Jay gave her the same look back.

"You too knock it off and get back to work, wont yah?" Voight snarled walking up to Jay and grabbing a cup for himself. Voight had always been on their ass when it came to them flirting but he didn't understand it was just part of their relationship. They were the best of friends and even if Voight wouldn't admit it he hadn't seen a bond between partners as great as theirs since Antonio's and Jules's.

"I have to go talk to Ruzzek anyways." Erin groaned. She gave Voight a look and punched Jay on the arm on the way over to Adam.

"Hey Voight , come over here I think we have a lead." Olinsky called. He was standing by a dumpster where a hobo sat eating a can of peaches. If there was one group of people that were deemed most valuable for helping solve crimes in this city, it was the homeless. Voight had made it his platform before to help make people see the homeless a part of the society instead of looked at as scenery.

Voight looked towards Olinsky and then down at his watch.

"Shit."

"What?" Jay questioned. To him Voight's frustration was out of the blue.

"I'm supposed to pick up Teddy in ten minutes, but now we have a lead." Voight rubbed his brow trying to think of a solution. "Can you go grab my phone; I'm going to have her ride the L to the station."

"I'll go pick her up boss." Halstead was getting tired of looking at the same thing over and over again and was looking forany excuse to get out of the place; hence the coffee.

"It's okay Halstead, she wanted to ride it home anyways, but she doesn't have a key so I'll just tell her I'll meet her at the station. I know I told her I don't want her on the subway, but I'm sure she'll be fine by herself this one time."

"Voight, it's rush hour. All the creeps are getting on right now. I'll pick her up its no problem, just tell me where. It's not like you need me, you have the biggest lead you're going to get right there." He pointed to the homeless man Olinsky had now given a sandwich."

"You sure Halstead?"

"I'm positive, I'm ready to get out of here anyways it's draining me."

'"Okay, she goes to Lincoln High, she'll be over by the track. You know the place?"

"Yeah over by Schuler's right?" Halstead asked as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Yeah." With that Jay started walking to his car.

"And Jay?" Hank said causing the detective to turn around. "Calm down the crazy driving. A little birdy told me how bad of a driver you are and I'd like you not to kill my kid."

"Erin's a little snitch. I am not a bad driver." Jay said holding his hand to his chest in defense. He couldn't help but shed a smile.

"For some reason I'll take Erin's word over yours…. Anyday." Voight fell silent, gave a sly grin, and then turned away leaving Jay to walk to his car.

Jay and Hank had always had a little tension between them since he came to this unit. For some reason Voight always thought there was something going on between him and Erin, and because of that he always made little digs at him. Voight was always very protective over Erin, and sometimes Jay wondered why. He knew some of the story but he was thirsty to learn more. Like many things, information would come in time. None of it bothered him because in the end he knew the whole team was a family, everybody had each other's back, and he knew if he ever needed something everyone would be there in a blink of an eye.

Jay headed to Teddy's school whistling along to a song by Justin Timberlake. If Erin was there to witness it he would have never heard the end of it. He didn't know what she was talking about, he considered himself a good driver.

Halstead pulled into Teddy's high schools parking lot, and directed himself over to the track. Standing right outside the gates he saw a group of kids and two men who looked to be coaches. He pulled up to the gates and rolled down his window. He could see Teddy in Aztec running shorts and a black crewneck sweatshirt laughing at some boys joke. Her dimples showed when she laughed.

"Teddy." Jay called. The girl turned and she waved at him. Understanding the cue she said her goodbyes to her friends and walked up to her coach.

"So you said you want to work we me and Lex before school tomorrow?"

"Yeah superstar, seven sound okay? States are coming up and I have a good feeling about them." His voice was filled with excitement and pride. He was proud of his little prodigies. His grey hair was spiked up today and it made him look a bit younger than usual.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow coach. Bright and early." Teddy smiled at him and then grabbed her bag before making her way to Jays car.

"Hey…. Uh Adam right?" Teddy asked as she asked as he leaned over to unlock her door.

" Jay, but close enough." He chuckled flashing her his soft grin to show her it was an innocent mistake.

"I'm so sorry." Teddy's cheeks turned a rosy color of red. Her smile showed her embarrassment.

"It's no big deal I promise. Voight sent me to pick you up; he got stuck with a lead on the case, and now you're stuck with me."

Jay pushed the door open for her and she got in.

"Oh you didn't have to pick me up; I could have rode the Metra home. I told him that."

"Neither of us wanted you on the L alone, there are some pretty perverted people who ride it at this time of day."

"Well thanks." Teddy replied as she buckled her seatbelt.

Jay started to pull away but was stopped by who looked to be Teddy's coach waving his arms and running after them.

"Teddy!" He yelled running up to the car. It made Teddy laugh to see her teacher run.

"Teddy do you know this guy." He finally exclaimed resting his hands on the window frame so they were half in and half out of the car. "Because I've never seen him before."

"Yeah Coach he's uh… well it's hard to explain."

"Teddy, are you sure?" He bent down so he was eye to eye with her, and gave her the look that told her he could see right through her.

" Detective Jay Halstead sir." Jay said handing the man his badge. "You don't have to worry she's safe with me, I'm not some weird stranger giving teenaged girls rides home." Coach Woodruff took the badge and toyed with it in his hand before handing it back.

"Derek Woodruff." He said reaching across Teddy to shake Jay's hand. He was still awkwardly bent down next to the car.

"See Coach, I was telling the truth." Teddy gave him the "I was right." Look.

The expression on his face still hadn't returned to normal.

"Teddy, what's going on. I'm so confused." He smiled that warm smile that had so many times made her confide in him.

"It's a really long story Coach, can we talk about this tomorrow after practice."

"Yeah kiddo, have a nice night." He said patting Teddy's arm as he stood up. "Nice to meet you, Detective." He waved.

"You too Coach." Jay said as he walked away. Teddy rolled up her window as he put the car in drive

"He's a little intimidating." Jay joked as he rolled to a stop to turn onto the main road.

"Who Coach?" He nodded. "He's a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

"He wasn't going to think twice about beating me up." Jay chuckled.

"He's always been pretty protective over me. He takes on to people fast I guess." Jay could tell she had a good relationship with her coach by the way she spoke of him. She tucked the loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear and looked out her window.

"I see yours eyes getting better. Did that cream I give Voight help?" Voight had confided in Jay about Teddy's eye after it wasn't looking any better considering the time frame. He knew Jay was a medic in the service so he thought he was his best bet, it also helped that Jay had definelty got more black eyes than anyone Voight had ever met.

"Wait how did you see my eye before?" Teddy looked puzzled. Her crystal blue eyes poked out behind her thick eyelashes and tan skin inviting him to answer.

"Voight sent me a picture of it while you were sleeping on the coach. That guy really did a job on you didn't he."

That comment made Teddy curl up into her shell. Jays brown hair and blue eyes didn't do the same trick that hers did to him.

"Why… why did he tell you about Frank?" she wasn't mad or upset, simply curious.

"We're a family Teddy we tell each other everything. Especially if it's as important as that."

Her face was just as confused as before. Apparently his answer wasn't sufficient enough, which seemed to be the case a lot for the young woman. She was always curios and eager to learn more about things.

"I still don't get it." She frowned playing with the zipper on her jacket. She looked at Jay as he rubbed the small stubble on his chin.

"Well for people like me and Erin the team is literally the only family we have. I know Erin plans on having her kids call Voight grandpa. We love and care about each other, therefore we're a family."

"But how am I a part of that?"

"It's not just us who are part of the family, everybody's family in the team are each other's family. You get what I'm saying. Each other's family we love like they're our own. We're a big part of each others lives. Olinsky, you know the guy with the mustache and the weird hat." That made Teddy giggle. "His daughter Lexie calls Voight Uncle Hank. He and Olinksy are so close, he's her god father."

Teddy was still silent.

"Why do I still feel like you don't understand." Jay laughed stopping at a red light.

"I just don't know where I fit into that equation. Voight's giving me a place to stay until I go off to college; I mean we don't even know one another's middle names. I'll never be able to express how grateful I am for Sergeant Voight, but I wouldn't consider us family."

"It's been three days Teddy, Voight's already attached to you, it will just take you some time. As much as you think I'm crazy you'll realize you're a part of this family sooner or later."

"You make it sound so wonderful." Teddy smirked.

"I'm serious kid. You get yourself into some kind of trouble and you don't want to face the wrath of Voight, call me. I was a teenager once; I know a little trouble doesn't hurt anyone. Or even if you're sick of spending your days with Voight, text me and we'll find something to do. Even though I'm a stud, I'm not on hot dates as often as I should be."

Teddy burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked smugly. Her laugh was cute, it wasn't to giggly but you could tell it was a teenaged girls . It reminded Jay of Erin's.

"Give me your phone." Teddy handed it over willingly.

"You guys and demanding my phone." Teddy smiled.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Erin did the same thing."

Jay laughed as he entered her contacts to put his number in.

"Whatever happened to texting and driving was bad. Aren't you a cop?" Teddy joked.

"Exactly, I'm a cop so therefore I can do what I want." They both laughed at this.

"Thanks, Jay." Teddy smile as he handed her her phone back. He turned to her so he could look straight into her bright blue eyes.

"Just remember kid, I always have your back."

**So what did you think of it! I'm starting my first day of my Junior year tomorrow so I figured I would get this up for you. **** So what do you think of this whole situation, I would absolutely love it if you would let me know. I also need a good punishment for Teddy getting in trouble; I'm just having trouble thinking of punishments. Thank you so much for all the love and support. If you can drop by the review box and let me know what you think, and give me any ideas you have for upcoming chapters. You are truly my inspiration to better myself and my writings. Love you guys to pieces~**

**Maddie**

"


	8. Pain Killing Poison

It was Friday night and Hank and Teddy had spent a whole week together. Other than Monday and Tuesday he had managed to pick her up from practice He liked picking her up from practice it gave him time to get to know the kid. He had learned a few things from her this week; she didn't like mushrooms, her best friends name was Lexie, and she had a weird fear of peacocks.

Voight would of been surprised by her plans to stay home Friday night, but he heard Teddy talking on the phone about how she had practice and team breakfast Saturday morning, so she couldn't go to this boy named "Liam's" party. He wasn't eavesdropping or anything, he could just hear her talking from the living room when she was sitting outside on his porch swing. That's seemed to be her favorite place. She loved to put a jacket on and sit out there and do her homework, or talk on the phone. He liked how she was slowly finding out that she didn't have to hide from him in her room, like he knew she did with Frank.

That's what she was doing now actually. She was sitting outside with a blanket and what Voight knew to be her Calculus book, cross legged doing her homework. She was a really easy kid, much easier than Erin ever was. She always came home after practice and went outside to do her homework. The days Voight didn't just drop her off, they'd sit at the dinner table and have dinner together, sparking up conversations about their days, and school. Then even when he insisted she didn't have to help, she helped clean the dinner mess. They had gotten into a routine of him washing, and her drying.

He hadn't mentioned anything about the custody papers yet. He was saving that for tonight. Right now he was sitting at the dinner table writing out a grocery list. He figured he would go today so he didn't have to worry about it this weekend. Voight had told Teddy to write some stuff on the piece of paper on the fridge, but she hadn't put anything down.

"Hey Teddy can you come in here. Real quick? " He asked poking his head out the door. Voight wore a white V-neck and a pair of dark jeans. It was still a little weird for Teddy to see Voight in anything other than a leather jacket and dress shirt . Everything else just wasn't Voight.

She set down her calculus book, and put the cap on her pen and smiling at him.

"Yeah I'll be there in one sec." The thing Teddy still couldn't figure out with Voight was how to read him. She couldn't tell if she was in trouble or if he was mad. His voice was always that unique but comforting deep raspy sound. She imagined that she would know if she was in trouble, but she wasn't sure.

"Hey what do you need?"

Her voice was soft as she carried the blanket in in one hand and shutting the door with the other. Though her voice was soft she still beamed with confidence something he was happy I see.

"I'm not in trouble am I."

"Of course not Teddy, you just didn't write anything down on the list."

"Oh I figured whatever you pick is fine, I eat anything. "

"That wasn't the point Teddy, I wanted you to put down some special things you wanted."

"I'm fine, really Hank, the food you usually get is plenty." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back I'm going to throw this in my room." She raised the Calculus book up to in the air. She made her way to her room set down her book and made her way back.

"Teddy, what's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Voight asked as she walked into the living area.

His whole house was an open concept. The dark hardwood floors lead from the kitchen to the living and dining area. No doors between them. It would be perfect if you had company, not that Voight did very often. You could cook and mingle at the same time. From one side of the living room a hallway led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. It wasn't too small, and it wasn't too big either. It was a perfect family home that had been remodeled many times by Misses Voight.

"Uh mint chocolate chip why?"

"Because I'm going to pick some up. " Voight answered still sitting at the table. Hank in his reading glasses was a weird sight for anyone to see. They made him look older, and softer in a way.

"Oh cool." Teddy responded. "Do you think you could pick up some uh bananas while you're out too?" She twiddled her thumbs while she asked nervous for asking.

"Of course Teddy." His voice was just as gentle as hers. "I noticed how much you like rye bread so I'll pick some up too."

Teddy looked at him puzzled .

"Whenever we go out to breakfast you always get rye toast."

"Oh." Teddy grinned. "Thanks Hank."

"Now why was that so hard?" Hank asked taking off his reading glasses.

"What?" Teddy asked pulling her dark hair away from her face.

"Telling me what you want from the store. How come I have to pry it out of you?"

"I don't know." Teddy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Teddy?"

"I just don't want to be a burden. Thats all. "

"Teddy, you're not a burden." He got up from his chair and rested his hand on a quiet Teddy as she leaned against the white marble island.

"You promise?"

"Yes I pinky swear, and according to Erin pinky swears can never be broken." He was being silly and it made Teddy laugh.

He reached out his hand and offered his pinky to her making Teddy crack a smile. She did the same to him and they grasped pinkies.

"Okay so I'm going to go out and pick up some groceries, and then I'm going to get some pizza. You said you weren't going out tonight didn't you?"

"Yeah, I have to go to practice early in the morning so there's no logical reason to even think about going to a party." Teddy explained walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Okay, so I'll be back with pizza for us in forty five minutes . Does pepperoni and banana peppers sound okay?"

"Sounds great ." Teddy took a sip of her bottle of water and set it down on the counter.

"Okay I'll be back in a few, try not to burn the house down." Teddy smirked and Voight waved goodbye on his way out the door.

About an hour later Voight walked through the door with a bag or two of groceries and a box of pizza. Quietly Voight put away the abundance of groceries, and set the pizza and the other bag he had on the counter. It was getting close to eight o'clock and the house was quite

so he figured Teddy was studying in her room. He took off his jacket and made his way down the hallway back to her room.

"Do you ever not study?" Voight joked leaning into her doorway. She was laying on her stomach with her book open on top of the grey bedspread.

"I mean when I'm pole vaulting, I try to study, but coach looks down upon it. Something about safety. I just have a lot of hard classes this try, and I'm trying to not kill my G.P.A."

" Well I dont know if I could help you with that, but maybe history or something I could give you a hand on." He said pointing to her physics book.

"That would be awesome." Teddy smiled. "Do you need help carrying the groceries in?" She asked closing her book and sitting up.

"I already braught everything in, the pizza's here do you want to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Voight montioned to the kitchen and Teddy pushed herself up from the bed.

"Let's eat then." He smiled as he allowed her to step out of her room in front of him. Her ponytail swayed behind her as she walked, and Voight flipped off her bedroom light.

" So I rented us a movie to watch since you're staying in tonight." Voight stated handing Teddy a paper plate. "I figured we could watch it while we're eating. "

"Sweet. What movie?" Teddy's eyes gleamed awaiting her answer. When her and her friends didn't go out they always ending up watching movies.

" I heard a certain someone mention that her favorite movie was A Devils Advocate, and I haven't seen it in years so..."

" How'd you know?" Teddy asked. She didn't know someone could be so thoughtful.

" I heard you talking to Jay at the station, apparently Erin's not the only one I have to keep him away from. " Teddy looked at him with confusion and he just waved the sentence away with his hand.

" Anyways why don't you take the your pizza and whatever else you want over to the couch and I'll put it in."

He met her eyes with a smile and they walked over to the living area Teddy made herself comfortable in the center corner of the sectional couch as Voight put in the movie and sat two cushions away from her.

"Thanks for this." Teddy stated quietly as the movie started.

It amazed Voight to see how fast she curled into her shell of shyness.

"No problem kiddo." They both ate their pizza as they watched the movie.

As Voight stood to up turn off the screen filled with credits he looked over at Teddy.

"So earlier this week I went and visited Frank." His voice stated.

Teddy's mind reeled with possible outcomes of him going to talk to her step-dad.

"And after a bit of physical enforcement he signed theses. " His worn hands lifted two sheets of paper from the table behind him."

" What are those?" He could see her squint at them from across the room.

"Custody papers." Voight grinned. He was very pleased with himself and therefore shocked by her response.

"Cool."

"Why am I getting the feeling you're not happy about this."

"I am really." Her face said otherwise.

"I read people for a living." Obviously he could tell when she was lying. "Give it up kid."

"I'm happy about it I promise, it's just my Coach wanted to know what was going on, but I don't know what to say. And this time he's not going to let me out of it. I just have no idea what to tell him." She looked down at her blanket when she spoke. Picking at each individual thread.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth."

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean ?"

"If I tell him the truth he's going to look at me differently. "

"You know, you haven't done it with me, but eventually you're going to have to let you guard down. Eventually, him and I are going to find out who the real you is."

"This is the real me."

"No it not. Other than the first night you were here I haven't heard about any of your feelings."

"That's because that's not me. I don't have feelings. Feelings are gross and for people who like to dwell, that's not me."

" Then what are you going to tell him. From what it sounds like he's the one person in this world you trust completely, don't you want him to be able to trust you too."

"Yes ."

"Then tell him the truth Teddy." He stated, he wasn't jealous of the relationship she had with her coach, he just strove to surpass it. She wouldn't open up to him. They simply made small talk about school and different things .

"What exactly is the truth? " Teddy looked up from the blanket and met his eyes with her questioning ones.

"The truth is that your step dad wasn't fit to raise you so you moved in with a police sergeant who promised to take care of you . " His low voice grumble.

"Okay."

"Teddy, why didnt you tell me that that was going on, I could of helped you!" Derek Woodruff said. They stood at the pole vaulting pit, she was waiting in line to go.

"It was my battle to fight, Coach." She felt like he was one of the only adults right now that she wasn't on eggshells with. She didn't have to watch what she said around him because he knew her so well, unlike Voight where she was afraid of him taking something wrong.

"It just kills me that you didn't feel comfortable asking me for help. You know how much I care about you. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to assume the worst."

Teddy held a finger up to him and made her jump before returning.

"Get your feet up!" Her coach yelled.

"Coach, you have to understand that I dont ask for help, I cant ask for help. Its just something I can't get myself to do. "

" You're a stubborn kid, but you need to know that you can come to me with anything, I have a special place in here for you kid." He pointed to his heart and gave her his crooked smile.

She punched him in the arm and laughed. "You're a flake, you know that."

She was a totally different person around her track team compared to Voight and the rest of Intelligence, she just wasn't as comfortable with them yet.

He was about to reply but a voice yelled Teddy's name.

"Theodore Elizabeth Sharkey ! " She knew that voice, she didn't want to know the voice, but she did.

Frank walked furiously to the gate and on to the track, not noticing the timings that he was interfering with,

Teddy huffed frustrated that he had shown up, especially after he said she could fight her own battles. He looked drunk, and when he was drunk he was angry.

"What do you want Frank?" She sounded a bit frightened.

"We need to have a little talk." He grabbed her by the collar and started to pull her over by the fence but she was intercepted by Coach Woodruff . He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him.

"Sir you need to leave. Teddy stay behind me." The last part he whispered. He had a death grip on her hand as if that was going to protect her.

" She's my kid, I can talk to my kid when I fucking please."

"Sir please leave, if you don't I'm going to have to call the cops."

"Oh like that son of a bitch shes living with nows going to do anything, you think he care about her. He's just a dirty cop trying to clean up his reputation by taking in a teenage girl." Teddy's face fell. "You didn't honestly think he was doing it from the kindness of his heart, because you were some innocent kid did you? News flash Teddy, cops without good reputations don't get their annual pay raise. You're worthless, nobody would actually welcome you into their home willinglingly. Look at you Teddy, you're an ugly, no good, never should of been born, little bitch, and quite frankly I'm glad you're gone. I mean try and find something good about yourself? " He waited a second and she charged at him but was restrained by her Coach,

"Calm down Teddy, he's not worth it. And you! You need to shut the hell up and get off my field! " Tears streamed down her cheeks trying to fight against him.

"Thats right Teddy, there is nothing on this earth that proves that you have some sort of worth."

"This is the last time I'm going to say it, you need to leave!" Her coach stated again.

"Fine," Frank turned to leave, his greasy black hair gleaming in the afternoon spring sun. "Just remember you're a little bitch, in a few months when that Voight guy get's rid of you because he collects his bonus, don't come running to me. You might as well be dead."

He walked away, and more tears ran down Teddy's cheeks. She couldn't tell if they were angry tears or sad tears. Her coaches arms didn't realise her until he saw the scumbag of a human bean get in his car and leave. The fact that he was drunk didn't even cross his mind.

As soon as his arms released her Teddy started walking quickly to her bag,

"Teddy! You know none of that stuff was true. "

Her head shook yes, but she didn't know what to believe.

"Coach can I be excused from practice?" She grabbed her red duffle bag not waiting for the answer.

"Yeah Teddy." Practice was basically over with anyway. He approached her wrapping his left arm around her shoulders.

"Look me in the eyes first." She looked at him wiping the last set of tears from her eyes. "Don't believe a goddamn word he says. " She chuckled from hearing her coach, and her english teacher swear.

"Okay." She stuttered. She just wanted to go somewhere and forget about today, forget about her situation.

"Lexie!" She called to her best friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go, that parties at eight." Her blonde best friend answered.

It was eleven thirty and Teddy was due home by twelve, it was her curfew that Voight had given her when she had called to ask if she could go out. She didn't know if she trusted him anymore, she didn't know who she trusted. Right now she thought she was going to throw up.

She wasn't drunk. She didnt plan on getting drunk tonight, she just planned on having a few drinks, she had never drank before. It surprised her how warm the first shot made her feel and it made her crave more. The poison filling her veins filled the void of love in her heart and she liked it. Her head was light and everything just seemed a little better when we drank. When she drank she didn't feel the pain that Frank brought her this morning, or the doubt she had in Voight. She didn't have to worry about it , all she had to worry about was where she could throw up.

"I have to throw up." She said.

"Teddy, you have to go home." Lexie said she was completely sober. "If coach finds out you were drinking, he's going to kill you."

"You're right." Teddy replied, she was glad she hadn't gotten drunk.

"Voight is going to freak out. Why did I cave Lexie, I shouldn't have done this, I can't go home, he's going to find out." She felt bad, she couldn't go home that was one of his first rules, no

under aged drinking, but she just wanted to try.

"Teddy you have to. You can't come home with me, my parents love you, but they can't know you drank tonight. This isn't you Ted, and I dont like it."

"I know, I know, it won't happen again I promise. I just cant go home, and I cant stay here. Josh's parents are going to be home early tomorrow morning." The fire they were sitting next to blazed yellow, and warmed there cardigan covered arms.

"What's he going to do to me." Teddy shuttered, it scared her. The only punishment she knew was physical, and she didn't think her body could take anymore. She was still trying to heal from her last beating from Frank a week and a half ago.

"I can't go home." She whispered again to herself. She thought of her options. Not many options. The only one she could think of was Jay, and she didn't know if she wanted to take that option. She knew him less than she knew Voight, but he seemed like a nice guy.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number he had gave her almost a week ago. She honestly never thought she would be using it.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other side of the phone. If Teddy didn't know who she was calling she wouldn't be able to recognize his voice.

"Hey Jay, this is Teddy."

"What's up Teddy?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at this party and I kind of can't go to Voight's house." For some reason she just couldn't call it home yet, especially with what happened today.

" I've had a really bad day, and now I'm kind of in some trouble." She grimaced at that phrase never did she have to use it, and so soon into his offer.

"Yeah, yeah, where are you?"

"Over in Ravenswood. It's the first right in the subdivision, you'll see us up front. "

"Okay Teddy, I'll be right there."

"Do you think you could cover for me with Sergeant Voight?"

Jay hesitated for a second. "I think I can handle that.

Twenty minutes later Jay pulled up in his car. Just by the look of the party he could tell why he was there. Teddy was sitting on the grass nursing a Mike's hard lemonade and trying not to puke. One of the guys there had told her if she continued to drink she wouldn't feel like she had to puke any more, but evidently that wasn't working. She spotted Jay and said her goodbyes leaving her drink in the grass. Her walk there wouldn't be considered as graceful.

"Hey." She slurred opening the door.

He cleared his jacket off the seat and invited her to sit down. She noted how he looked in casual clothes.

" Thanks for this,Voight probably would of kicked me out, and I'm not ready for that yet." He knew that Voight wasn't like that, but that wasn't the issue right now.

"You've been drinking."

Teddy looked down at her lap. Her hair was pulled back at the top but the bottom was left down to fall around her face.

The question was could she trust him. He said he'd get her out of a bit of trouble.

"I'm sorry." Teddy stated. "It's been a really long day, and now I feel even worse."

"We'll talk about this later, right now you need to drink." His hands reached between his dark denim clad legs, and pulled out a yellow gatorade. "I didn't know what color, so I got you my favorite."

"Thanks. Will this make that awful feeling in my stomach go away?"

"You mean the one where you're about to puke?" She shook her head. "No, but it will help with the headache to come in the morning. This is your first time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and my last."

"It better be." They pulled up to an apartment building and Jay lead her upstairs.

"Did you say anything to Voight?"

"I called him and told him that you called and said you had a bad day and didn't know where to go to, so I picked you up and now you had fallen asleep on my couch, so I would just take you back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

The stainless steel elevator doors opened and they both stepped out and turned down a green hallway. She stumbled, the newest alcohol invading her system and Jay threw an arm around her to keep her up.

"Come on, right over here." He unlocked his door, and lead her to the couch.

"I don't feel to hot." She moaned. He picked up her legs and swung them onto the couch, and she curled up into one of the throw pillows.

Jay chuckled, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some Advil and some water, it will help with the headache in the morning. He walked across his light hardwood floor and into the small kitchen.

"Here you go." He returned to her sitting cross cross in his tan suede coach holding the pillow to her stomach. She reached her hand out for the glass and to downed the pills. " So what made you drink tonight?"

That was the last thing Teddy wanted to talk about. "It looked fun, I don't know."

"I can tell that you're not the type of kid just to decide you're going to drink. Now I saved your ass so you're going to tell me. What made you drink tonight?"

"I was upset." It came out so blatantly they were both surprised. She looked out the window across from the couch at the city lights.

"So you decided to get drunk."

"You barely know me, okay?" Her voice was gentle.

"And I'll never know you any better if you never let me."

"My dad came and said some really harsh things okay? I felt like crap." You could tell she had been drinking by the way she spoke. " One of my friends suggested I have a drink just to feel a little better about today, but the first shot warmed my insides, it made me forget. I suddenly didn't have a care in the world for the first time in forever. I didnt want to stop, but then I realized I had to figure out where I was going to go. It was really nice."

Jay huffed not knowing what to say. "You understand what you did was not only wrong, but illegal right? You can't go solve your problems with alcohol, you need to talk to someone."

"I have no one to talk to." Her athletic arms pulled the pillow tighter against her stomach.

"Thats bull. I told you Monday, that we're all a family, and anyone in the unit you can trust."

"You don't understand, it's not that easy. It sounds easy, I know, but it's more complicated than that."

"I get it Teddy." Jay said. He patted her shoulder. He stood up and left for his bedroom returning with a stack of clothes for the brunette. "The bathrooms right there, I'll make you a bed on the couch while you change." Her watched as the girl walked away. He was in a weird situation, and for once in his life he didn't have all the answers. The toll of responsibility was weighing down on him.

Teddy walked back out in the clothes he had given her and her hair lose.

"I'll leave the bathroom light on, and I'll leave this on the table, whenever you wake up through the night drink some of it." He placed the red gatorade on the table. "If you need anything, I'll be right in there." He pushed himself up off the couch, and waited for Teddy to crawl underneath the blankets before turning off the light.

"Thank you Jay, thanks for everything tonight." Her slurred words called.

"Goodnight Teddy." He smiled.

**Thoughts? Requests? Review? Thanks for your support.**


	9. Jay

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Teddy's head pounded as she rolled over to keep the morning sun peering in through Jays grey curtains, out of her eye. She groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Your head hurts doesn't it?" A voice whispered.

Teddy's eyes shot open to see Jay standing over her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"A little bit." It took a second for her to recount how she ended up at Jay's house.

"We have to get rid of your hangover before Voight picks you up." He grinned. In a way he was pleased she had a hangover, it was a fair consequence for getting drunk.

"He's picking me up?" That got her up fast, now she was sitting up wide eyed looking at the man she barely knew whose house she had slept in the previous night.

"He said he was heading this way about one, so we have some work to do."

"I think I might die." He laughed at the girl as she threw herself down so she was dramatically sprawled across the couch. Her brown hair stuck every which way out of her ponytail.

As she laid there she thought of the night before and how she spent half of it on the bathroom tile floor puking her guts out, while Jay held her hair. She didn't understand when he showed up to the fiasco but after the first episode he was always there rubbing her back and grasping her hair as he sat on the tub in his flannel pajamas pants.

"You need greasy food and Motrin." She sat up tucking her legs under her and smoothing out her hair. "And we need to talk."

That statement always made her heart beat, it made everyone's.

He handed her three Motrin and graciously she took them.

"A hot shower will help too. I left some stuff out in the bathroom. Why don't you go take a shower, get that alcohol smell off of you, and I'll make brunch."

She stood up a little too fast and Jay reached his hand out to steady her. When she entered the bathroom she saw the stuff he must have laid out for her. Sitting in a pile on top of the down toilet seat was two towels, a washcloth, an unopened tooth brush, and a mini bottle of conditioner. She turned on the water and stripped out of the clothes Jay had given her the night before. She jumped in the shower and realized that Jay was right, she felt much better. She never wanted to feel the way she did last night ever again.

After drying off and changing into the clothes that she wore to the party the night before she walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you have a brush I can use?" She asked meekly pointing to her wet hair.

"I have a comb?" He got up from his place at the stove and walked to the bathroom she was standing in. Teddy could hear the sound of frying bacon.

"I'll try." She smirked. She combed out her long dark brown wavy hair, and put the comb down where he had found it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better."

"Brunch is done, we can eat over here." He pointed to the little breakfast nook in the corner of the apartment. Teddy made her way over to the table as Jay set down two plates of bacon and pancakes.

"Thanks." Jay poured syrup on his pancakes and handed it to her.

"Thanks for last night and today." Teddy stated looking down at her pancakes. "Voight would have killed me."

"People have to get bailed out of trouble sometimes and I know Voight is not a fan of underage drinking, but neither am I."

"I'm sorry; I didn't plan on it to happen. It just sort of did."

"That's what we need to talk about. What made you drink last night?"

"I don't know, it looked fun I guess. A lot of people were doing it so I figure I should give it a try. Everyone does in high school, don't they? "Jay didn't believe her lame excuse, and his disapproving look showed it.

"That's not why you got drunk last night."

"What do you mean? It definitely is." She played with her fork.

"I can tell from the time I picked you up at school that you're already popular, and you don't hit me as one to go and break the law just because everyone else is doing it. I also know that you wouldn't risk getting suspended from sports just to have a little fun. So you need to tell me what made you drink last night."

"I'm not the kid you thought I was."

` "Oh please Teddy, I'm not dumb." Jay hissed. "I could tell you were upset last night when I picked you up, that's why you got drunk. Now why were you upset, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." She huffed. "I shouldn't have called you, I want to go." Her tactic whenever she was in trouble was to run and now was no different.

"Voight's not going to be here for another hour, and you're not leaving that chair until I hear the truth."

"Nothing happened."

"Something did too happen, and you need to talk to me about it."

"I'm not going to talk about it, it's over with, I'm fine now."

"See something did happen. Teddy, what hurt you so bad that you felt like you needed to go get drunk." Jay's voice lowered to a more gentle tone. She was stubborn, just like Erin. Even with how close he was with Erin it took him forever to make her crack.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered shaking her head.

"Come on Teddy, talk to me."

"I don't talk to people about my problems."

"Why not?" He could see she was getting frustrated but he knew he needed to push.

"It's not me; it's not what I do. I'm fine, why can't you just forget about it?" She was getting irritated with him. "Please, just leave it alone."

"You can't just drink your problems away. Come on Teddy."

Teddy just ignored his plea and went to the thing that had been on her mind all night.

"Do you think that Voight just took me in because he wanted to clear up his bad rep?"

"What? Did someone tell you that? Is that why you were upset?"

"No of course not, just forget it."

It was silent for a few minutes with the exception of their forks against their plates. Jay smoothed out his messy brown hair with his hand.

"Honestly Teddy, the last reason Voight's taking you in is because he wants to clean up his reputation. Whoever told you that is crazy, he's a good person."  
"That's what I thought." She said running her hand through her wet hair. She pulled her one knee into her chest, still considering his answer.

"You've made it clear that you're not willing to talk about whatever happened yesterday, but I need you to understand drinking will never solve any of your problems."

Teddy didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me Teddy; you can't just drink your feelings away. That leads to addiction, and that's a dark road I don't want to see you go down."

"That's not going to happen." Teddy stated.

"If you don't start talking to people there's a good chance it is. We don't want that to happen to you." He knew how addiction started, he worked in a drug intelligence unit. It always started with pain, and when they had nothing else to turn to they turned to getting high or drunk.

"Will you stop pretending?"

"What?"

"Stop pretending you care so much about me when I barely know you. I'm sick of that. It's pretty hard to go from no one caring to everyone caring in less than a month. I don't like fake people, and I'm sick of all of this. I'm sick of not being able to tell who's being sincere and who's just trying to be a good person, so can you just stop. Stop pretending that I'm important to you. I'm not your responsibility; I called you because you told me you could get me out of some trouble."

"Teddy where is all of this coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact that I've know you people a couple weeks, and your pretending like you know everything about me."

"That's what I'm trying to do here; we need to talk about why you can't drink."

"Jay, I promise you that anymore instead of drinking, I'll talk to someone okay. I don't mean to be rude, but you're not that someone to me right now. I don't really have that someone. I have friends and coaches, but there not the people I want to burden with my problems." Jay understood. He knew what it was like to feel like they had no one except friends or authority figures to talk to. He also understood that when you're a teenager you don't tell your friends everything because of the judgment of your situation you're afraid of.

"I want to be that someone to you Teddy, that's why we're here. For every question I ask you can ask one about me, is that a deal?"

Teddy looked up not knowing if she wanted to play that game. She could just tell him what happened yesterday, but now it was done and over with and she wasn't upset.

"I can just tell you why I was upset, but you have to understand that I'm not upset anymore."

"Fair enough." Jay was pleased he was getting through to the girl.

"It's stupid." She looked down at her lap.

"It's not stupid." He reassured her.

"Frank showed up at practice yesterday, super drunk."

"What? Did you tell Voight?" He never imagined that to be the reason. His eyes got big.

"No, I didn't want him to know."

"But why wouldn't you want him to know."

"He said all these horrible things, like that I was worthless, and that nobody wanted me."

"Teddy..."

"I let them get to me last night, but now I know they're not true. I didn't tell Voight because he would ask questions, and after those were answered he'd make a bigger deal out everything."

"Teddy..."

"I know I'm not worthless. I just never had anybody say that to me before, and he said it in front of all of my friends, and my coach. I heard that getting drunk would help me forget, and that's what I wanted to do."

"You can't just hide your emotions Teddy; the more you bottle them up inside the worse it's going to be."

"It's the only way I know how. Emotion is not something I would call a good thing. It shows weakness, Frank said weakness showed flaw, and he didn't allow flaw. "She cringed.

Jay shook his head at how screwed up Frank had the girl. The sixteen year old girl believed that having emotions wasn't an option. That's how an addict was born; they thought that the substance would heal them.

"Teddy emotions aren't a bad thing that's how we deal with our feelings."

"It just hurt to hear him say that no one loves me from the man who was supposed to love me the most."

"Screw him Teddy. Voight loves you."

"I just moved in with the man, he doesn't love me."

"Yes he does. I can see it when he talks about you at the station, his eyes gleam the way they only do when he talks about Erin. And I know that look, its love."

"But..."

"Trust me Teddy, he loves you, I know it."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yeah it's been a short time, but when Voight cares about something he never let's go of it. Just asks Erin, she knows." Teddy didn't believe him. Voight looked at Erin a totally different way than he looked at her, and love was a very strong word. Teddy could never think of a time where she had said it in her life to anyone. To her no one just acquired love in the matter of weeks; it was something in movies that happened over long amounts of time, or never at all.

"Thanks detective, I'm sorry for being difficult." Truthfully she used official names to keep her distance from those people, she was uneasy about how long the people around her would stay, and she learned quickly from life experiences not to get attached. Nothing was ever as it seemed.

"It's not your fault kiddo; you've had a hard life." She broke eye contact with him to play with her glass.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm screwed up."

"Hey, you're not anymore screwed up the rest of us." He laughed. She smiled back at him.

"I need you to promise me something." He continued.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that this won't happen again can you promise me that?"

"I promise."

"Good, because next time this happens I'm going to have to tell Voight about it. You can't hide very much from that man."

"Okay."

"I'm serious Teddy; he's like a mind reader He knows everything." His hands rose into the air making a circle to emphasize his point.

"He should be here any minute."

"Has he ever been here before Teddy asked?"

"I can't remember, if he has he hasn't been here long."

Twenty minutes later Voight had shown up to pick up Teddy, and with a wink and a pat on the pack Jay sent her off.

"So how did you end up at Hallstead's last night?"

"I was just tired, and kind of upset because of practice, and somehow I ended up calling Jay."

"Hmmmm. Okay." Voight shook his head and Teddy wondered if he knew more than he let on.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to make a stop at the precinct. Erin's working on some paperwork and I need to talk to her about some stuff. Sound okay?"

She shook her head and turned the heat dial down a notch.

"So you had a nice night last night?" Voight asked turning down a side street. He looked over to the girl.

"Yeah it was decent, how about you?"

"It was quiet, but nice. Olinsky came over and we caught up on some stuff."

"Olinsky? Like the detective with the funny hat?" She asked innocently. That's how Jay had referred to him before, the man in the funny hat, so that was her only way of recognizing him.

Voight laughed. "Yeah, the guy with the funny hat."

Teddy's innocence humored him. Sometimes she would ask the funniest questions the only way she could ask them.

"You guys hang out outside of work?"

"Yeah, I do have things that are people, called friends." He chuckled

She shot him a smile back meeting his eyes. "You know what I meant. I just didn't know all of the people who worked with you were such good friends."

"I've known Alvin since we were kids; I had just gotten in the academy when we met each other."

"Wow. So you've know each other forever." She tried to imagine Voight at the age of twenty. She wondered what color his hair was before it all turned gray. She also wondered if he always looked as bad ass as he did now, or if the job had taken away his innocence so much that it made him rugged.

"Yeah, that was way before electricity, right after the wheel." He parked the car and opened his door. Teddy laughed at his joke and pattered after him.

"Is it a normal thing for you guys to be here on Sundays?"

"Not normally." His voice answered.

"Oh." He could tell that she was confused, and so was he. He had heard Erin was at the station and wanted to go investigate. He held the door open for the girl and walked inside after her. The weekend desk Sergeant gave them both a nod and she followed him up the stairs. The whole place was still new to Teddy. She maybe been there five times, but she noticed something new every time she came in, Today it was the pictures that lined Antonio's desk. They were new to her, but old to them. He had many pictures of the girl he described to be his daughter and a boy she guessed to be his son. The picture that caught her eye was the picture of Erin and him. Erin looked young in the pictures making Teddy wonder how long they had all known each other.

"Hank, Teddy!" Erin exclaimed, surprised by the two people she didn't expect to see there today. Her fingers held a pencil that she was twiddling back and forth.

"Why are you two here?"

"A little birdy told me I might find you here." Voight answered. He knew everything, nobody understood how, but he did.

Erin's face turned from surprised to confused. He watched as she tightened her straight ponytail and looked back down at the paper work in front of her. He knew the look on her face.

"You, me, my office." He used the same tone with Erin that he used with Teddy and it surprised the young girl. Though Erin had told her a little about her experience with Voight, she didn't know how deep everything was. Erin didn't fight with the old man, she knew the face he had on, and the last thing she would be able to do was win an argument with him. She no longer felt like his inferior, but she did feel like he was her superior. It didn't make much sense, but it did to her.

She pushed herself away from the desk and followed him to the oak door where his office laid. Teddy just sat down at Antonio's desk and stared at the pictures. She could hear him ask her what was going on with her lately, but that was it. Teddy watched as their hands moved around while they spoke in hushed tones. Erin looked distressed from what Teddy could see. The look Voight was giving her was new to Teddy; his eyes were big, and his motions were calm. .

Teddy watched as Erin's face crumbled and she fell into his arms. His arms enveloped the brunette and his smooth cheek touched hers. With his rough hands he reached up and smoothed Erin's light brown hair

The whole interaction made Teddy's heart ache. It made her wonder why she couldn't have something like that, why nobody felt that strongly about her. She watched as they released each other and Voight opened the door for the girl he loved, something Teddy had never felt. The issue that once was there had now been resolved and the answers Teddy was looking for had now been answered.

**Hope you liked it! I should have another chapter up by the end of Thanksgiving break. Reviews are very much appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

"Halstead, can you come talk to me real quick." Voight asked stepping out of his office. They had just gotten back from a bust and Lindsay gave a look to Halstead and he just shrugged. He straightened his gray v-neck and stood up from his desk.

"Sure thing." Voight disappeared back into his office and Jay followed him.

"Sit." Voight pointed to the chair across from his desk, but he himself stayed standing. Voight looked irritated, and Jay wasn't going to mess with the man when he was already pissy.

"What's up?" He lounged himself out in the chair so his knees almost touched Voight's desk.

"Why the hell did you think you could cover for my kid the other night. "

"She told you?" Jay was confused. Teddy was so scared Voight would somehow find out he couldn't imagine her admitting it to him.

"No. It was pretty easy to figure out though, that the almost sixteen year old living in my house had been drinking the night before."

"I'm sorry boss, I made her a deal. She was scared to face you, and I made her promise to never drink again."

Voight exhaled sharply and pulled his own desk chair out to sit down.

"You don't make deals with a child Halstead. You have to do what's best for them; in this case it would if been taking her home, so I could have a talk with her. You have to look into the best interests in the kid for the long run, you can't always be their friend."

"We had a talk. Before I even said anything she pledged that she would never do it again. I was just trying to instill some trust in her."

"She's been quiet lately, its like we've taken three steps back from where we were. What happened Saturday?"

"She just had a bad experience at practice. Just give her a few days and she should be back to normal. I talked it over with her."

"She better be."

" Are you going to tell her you know about the other night?" Halstead asked.

"I don't know. I kind of want to wait until she confesses."

"What if she never confesses?"

"Then she doesn't confess. I just want to make sure she knows that that's not acceptable."

"I'm pretty sure I got that point across to her."

"Good."

"Can you try and keep my name out of this? Teddy has trust issues as it is."

"Yeah, but don't cut deals with my kid again, okay? I'm not trying to be an ass, it's just I want the best for her." Jay nodded his head and sat up.

"Sure thing Voight."

Voight rubbed his chin, as he watched Halstead stand up and walk out the door. He was puzzled, but it was about time for him to pick up Teddy from practice so he had to leave it at that.

" I have to go pick Teddy up. Erin, do you want to come with?" He announced walking out of his office and through the bullpen. Erin knew by the tone of his voice that it wasn't really a question. He stopped at her desk and she stood up.

"Yeah, let me grab my phone." The brunette grabbed her phone and stepped out in front of her desk. Voight placed his hand on the small of her back leading her down the steps to his SUV.

"Talk to me Erin." Voight demanded putting the car into drive.

"I told him, Hank. I pulled Bunny's husband away, and I told him that I was going to try to make a relationship with his wife, but there were no guarantees. I also told Mom that one more little slip up and she's gone. I don't need her in my life."

"You need someone, Erin."

"I have you, Hank."

Voight nodded his head and continued down the highway over to Teddy's school.

"When she called me and told me I was worthless this weekend, I just didn't know what to do. I knew she was drunk, and I knew that it shouldn't matter because she means nothing to me, but it hurt me."

"I'm so happy I got you away from that women. I can play nice with her, but when you screw with my kid.." HIs voice trailed off as he stopped at a red light. He clenched the steering wheel hard with frustration.

"And then I felt dumb because I let it all impact me. I let her stupid drunk words have an effect on me. Like I was a kid again."

"My Erin Lindsay, felt stupid. You know that's the last thing you are right?"

"I swear the only thing binding me to that woman is my last name, and now that she's married its not even that."

"Relax kid, you shouldn't let any of this bother you, you know that. You let it bother you, and she wins."

"I know, I know. " She replied tucking a loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "What was up with you and Halstead this morning."

"He covered for Teddy this weekend."

"What do you mean covered for Teddy? What did she do to need to be covered for?"

"She was out drinking."

"From what I know about her, that doesn't sound like her."

"I know. She was quiet all day yesterday too. Like I told Halstead it's like we're back at the first few nights I brought her home."

"Do you remember the first few nights you brought me home?"

"Oh god, they were awful." Voight chuckled.

_They had just finished getting Erin checked out at the hospital, and Voight made the choice for Erin. Actually he didn't really give her a choice, it was settled that she was going to move in with him._

_ " I have a son, Justin, at home that you're going to love." Voight cooed trying to start to a conversation with the girl. The adolescent Erin sitting next to him didn't acknowledge him she just drew circles on the window with her finger._

_ "He's just six, so he's going to need a role model, and I think you'll be a perfect one."_

_ "Me, a role model?" She asked glumly. "That's the last thing I should be."_

_ "In my house Erin, you're going to start thinking highly of yourself." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch but eventually relaxed._

_ "I just don't know if I would consider myself a good role model. I'm a fifteen year old drug addict, who has nightmares about her previous boyfriend."_

_ "We're going to work on that… together." His voice growled. She looked back out the window and slouched down in her seat. _

_ She was a pessimistic young thing, but he didn't blame her. From the little life he knew she was living he would be pessimistic too. He had heard in many of his seminars on being a cop that children grew up to be replicas of his parents, and that's why he wanted to get her out of the situation, he saw potential in her. _

"_This is home he called." The warm yellow house made Erin's heart start beating. She had never lived in a house before, only dumpy apartments in the bad part of the city._

_ "This is really where you live?" She asked, grabbing the small bag of stuff out of Voight's trunk and looking up at the house._

_ "Yup, this is where you live now too." He smiled pulling the bag out of the girls hands and slinging it over her shoulder. Her big eyes made him chuckle._

_ "If you like it out here, you'll love being inside of it even more." _

_Voight held open the door for her and she followed in the house after him. _

_ Her arms fell from her crossed position to her sides as she looked around at the welcoming home._

"_Justin and Camille should be home this weekend, they're up in Michigan with Camille's mom." _

_The truth was that he wanted a few days alone with Erin for when her withdrawal started. He didn't need Just or his wife witnessing that. He felt bad because of his secrecy to the girl, but he knew he had to do what had to be done for the better of his family, including Erin._

_ "Let me show you you're room." He walked her back to the room that he knew Camille had prepared for the girl and lead her inside._

_ "Here it is." He smiled opening the door. _

"_We'll get you some stuff tomorrow if you want, or we can wait until my wife, Camille, comes home. She has a knack for designing stuff."_

_ "Oh okay." She responded taking her sack from Voight and throwing down on the black and white bed. "Thanks" _

_ "I'll leave you to get settled then." His stare was soft and comforting._

"_Hey Detective?" She called._

_ "It's Hank," He corrected, "Whatcha need, kid?"_

"_Where do you want me to put this?" She motioned to his Chicago P.D. jacket that she had on._

_ "Why don't you keep it. Tomorrow we'll go out and buy you something nicer." He smiled and closed the door behind him. _

"I still have that jacket you gave me, you know" She fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist.

"You were a good kid." Voight stated looking at the now grown up Erin and smiled. He slowed the car as the light in front of him turned red.

"Me, a good kid." Erin laughed holding her hands to her chest.

"Once you got cleaned up at least. You always had a good heart though. You were just raised wrong, there's no shame in that." He reminded her, placing his hand on hers.

"Do you remember the hell you went through when I was going through withdrawal?"

Voight shook his head.

_She had been there a night and he could see the symptoms were getting bad. She was sweating and moaning from the aches in her body, but she was playing it off like it was no big deal. _

_ "Where do you think you're going kid?" He asked as he watched as she grabbed her coat off the counter and made her way to the door."  
She looked him with guilty eyes. Her hair down in the soft waves it made and a heavy dose of makeup on._

_ "I'm going to see some of my friends." She stuttered. _

"_You know you don't leave this house without my permission. We talked about this the other night."_

_ "I'm sorry, I must of forgotten." He could tell she was lying. _

_He knew where she was going, the withdrawal was hurting her really bad and she was going to get her fix._

_ "You're not going out tonight." He said sternly. He folded the newspaper he was reading and set it down on the cherry in table next to him._

_ "You're not the boss of me, I can go out if I want to." He could see that her arms were starting to tremble._

_ "You're under my roof, you're under my rules." _

_"Oh well then it looks like I'm not living here anymore then." More teenage angst was filling the room than what Voight expected._

_ Voight rolled his eyes. "That's not an option, Erin." He said calmly. He rose from his seat and walked over to where she was standing._

_ "I'm leaving now." She reached for the door but it was locked. _

_The look in her eyes was one Voight new too well. It was the look of a druggie searching for her fix. She was so young, but the will in her eyes was just like any other addict._

_ "Come on you don't look like you feel to good, why don't we get you in bed." His hands rested on his forearms and he could feel the sweat dripping of off her. _

_ Both Erin and him knew what he was doing, and that made Erin mad. He knew she was going through withdrawal. he knew she was in pain, but he wouldn't let her get her fix._

_ "Let me go!" She yelled trying to pull away from his grip. He held on trying to calm her down. "I'm leaving let me out, let me out!"_

_ He looked her in her vicious eyes. Her small arms barely put up a fight against his strong grip. _

"I was a brute wasn't I." Erin grinned, looking over at Voight. She remembered her withdrawal just as vividly as Voight. It was both the worst and best days of her life.

"You were, but eventually, after thirty or so minutes, and me carrying to your room, you gave in."

"You carried me?"

"You weighed about one hundred pounds. I could feel your ribs. You were basically a twig."

"That's what heroin does to you. I do remember you being a softie though. Not long after you unwillingly took me to my room."

"I do have a heart, you know." He rolled his eyes. He turned into Teddy's school. By the look of it Teddy was doing her cool down mile.

_Erin was tossing and turning in her bed, moaning in pain. _

" _I need some, please, just a little, I promise." She pleaded. Her _

_Voice was meek and her eyes were closed. _

_"That's what's doing this to you Erin, just a couple days and this will go away." He brushed the hair that clung to her sweated drenched skin, away from her face and placed an ice pack on her forehead._

_"Does that feel any better?" He asked. _

_She looked up at him and tears fell out I her eyes. He sat down on the side of the young girls bed, and wiped the tears from the girls eyes. _

_"I don't think I can do this. I can't. I quit, I can't do this." Her body hurt, everything hurt._

_"You're going to do this Erin. I know you can. We're going to get through this together. I believe in you, you just have to do the same." _

_"Why are you so good at this? " She asked more tears pouring out of her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her stomach trying to soothe her pain._

_"I'm a father. Dad's know how to take care of their children. " He grabbed her hand and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. He was going to stay there as long as he thought she needed him._

The opening of Voight's SUV door pulled them out of their memory.

"How was your day, Teddy?" Voight asked. He turned around to see a tired looking face, flushed red from practice.

"It was okay." Her blue eyes, didn't meet his like they usually did. They were shifty like she was afraid of him or something.

"Practice went later than normal didn't it?"

"Yeah, we had an extra rep to do today. "

"Whys that?"

"Um... Coach was mad, it was our punishment." She explained. She sounded a little weary to let Voight hear it.

"Why was he mad?" Erin asked, "That man seems to love you guys."

Teddy stopped to think for a minute before she answered.

"I think he heard about some teammates drinking or something. He doesn't put up with that." She frowned and pulled her knees into her chest as Voight put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Am I coming back to the station with you," Teddy questioned, "Or are you dropping me off at your house?"

"I figured you'd come back to the station, I don't think I have much to do when we get back , so it won't be long. Sound okay with you." Voight looked in his rearview mirror to meet her eyes, but found nothing but the girl looking out the window.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." She muttered.

"Are you feeling okay, kiddo?" Voight asked. It just came to him that maybe she wasn't feeling well and that's what was making her act strange.

" Yeah, I feel fine, why?" She asked looking up at him.

"You're just not yourself?" He replied. He figured he would just lay it out right in the open, hoping maybe she would bite at it.

"I'm fine, just tired, that's all." Disappointed that she didn't bite, Voight just shook his head and looked over at Erin.

"So do you want to do our dinner tonight. I won't take long a work and them I figured we could go out. It's your pick this week."

Teddy hesitated for a moment. Every week she looked forward to their dinners together, they always laughed and smiled even more than the other dinners they shared during the week. It was meant to be fun, and healthy, but she was also supposed to be complete truthful with him, and she didn't want to have break that, but she didn't want to tell the truth. She could tell that had caught on to her acting strange. She tried to be her normal self, but she just felt strange.

"Um I actually have a lot of homework."

"I'll help you with your homework. We can go to that knew place Ruzek was telling you about."

"Are you sure you want to help me on my homework. It's physics and Brit lit." She said trying to muster up a smile.

"Physics is my favorite ,Teddy, you know that."

He didn't want her to get out of dinner as much as she wished she could.

"Erin will you come?" Teddy asked, If Erin she figured it wouldn't be as intimate as it usually was, and she could escape his questions easier.

"Sure, if tough guy over here doesn't mind. I'd like of spend some time with you

guys."

" Can she, Hank?" Teddy pleaded..

"If she stops with the names, I'd love to have both of my girls at dinner tonight."

Teddy cringed at the words "my girls" it weirded her out. Especially after the doubts she was having about her whole situation.

Erin turned around and smiled at Teddy.

"See I told you tough guys a softie."

"Erin Marie Lindsay." He threatened.

"What are you going to do tough guy, send me to my room?"

"No, I'm going to kill you." Voight growled. Both Erin and Teddy took that as the funniest thing they heard all day and filled the car with laughter.

It made Voigt happy to hear Teddy laugh, so eventually a smile sprouted on his face too.

"So has he used the three name thing on you yet?" Erin's raspy voice asked.

"No, I haven't."Voight replied before the girl could say anything.

"Unlike you, she's a good kid. Therefore she hasn't needed the three name treatment." Voight grinned in the rearview mirror at Teddy, and to his surprise she met his eyes and grinned back.

"You don't even know my middle name, do you?" She asked.

"Theodore Elizabeth Sharkey."

It surprised her that he knew her full name.

"Your custody papers." He answered before she could ask. He pulled into the parking spot. and put the SUV in park.

Teddy opened her door and stepped out; carrying her backpack behind her.

"Forty five minutes, no more. I promise." He said holding the door open for both of them.

"Okay." Teddy replied.

She followed Erin and Hank up the stairs of the unit and was greeted with hellos as she walked in.

The first person she met eyes with was Jay, and he reassured her he didn't say anything.

"What's up Teddy?" Antonio asked, He moved some papers off the end of his desk and pulled up a chair for her to sit down.

"I just have some homework to do, while I wait for Voight." He could see the dimples poke through her cheeks.

"What do you have today?"

"Physics and Brit Lit." She smiled at his scowling face.

This was Teddy's ritual. she always came in and sat at Dawson's desk and got out her homework. Both of them enjoyed that time. Antonio had liked it because she reminded him of his daughter. When he was at work and couldn't be with Eva, he got to spend some time with Teddy. Teddy liked it because it was a totally unnerving relationship with him. He didn't judge, and he had no responsibility over her, or a weird familiar connection to Voight, like Erin. She could speak freely with him. His smile was inviting for her to confide in and his words were always warm and uplifting.

Teddy got out her homework but the picture that caught her eye he day before, caught her eye once again. She stared at the way Antonio had his arm around Erin and the proud smile strewn across his face. He couldn't of been much older than Erin was now.

"Wow, that pictures old." Antonio smiled picking up the picture Teddy was staring at.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since I was promoted to Intelligence, and I think that was when she was a junior in high school."

"I didn't know you guys were so close." Teddy admitted, still staring at the picture in his hand.

"I remember a time that Voight had pissed her off so bad, that she ran all the way to my house, in the middle of winter, with no coat."

"Really?"

_"Erin, you're not going, we all know what goes on at those parties." Voight growled. Erin had been clean for a good year now and was doing better than ever but Voight didn't want her going to any sort of rave._

_ "I'm not going to drink. Just because I'm going some where with booze doesn't mean I'm going to drink, why don't you understand that?"_

_ "Because I don't want my kid going to some college party." _

"_I'm not a child, I'm seventeen years old." She shouted ._

_ "Which makes you a god damn baby, Erin. You're not going and it's final."_

_Erin had already asked Camille if she could go, and she agreed to it if Hank would, but now in Erin's mind he was being irrational. _

_ "Why, do you love to make my life miserable?" She screamed._

"_I just don't want you around you that stuff Erin. You just got yourself clean , you don't need any temptations."_

_ "You don't trust me, I can't believe you don't trust me . Whatever happened to the fact that we trust each other in this house, why don't you trust me." Tears were streaming down her face. She turned around and opened the door._

_ "I can't believe that you don't trust me." Erin said one more time before running out the door._

_ "Erin," He hollered. He went to grab his coat and chase after her, but a hand stopped him._

"_Leave her be." Camille stated._

_ "It's cold out, she's going to freeze."_

"_She'll be home, just give her some space." _

_ "But…"_

"_She'll be home soon I promise, now come sit down." As worried as Voight was he listened to his wife and took a seat next to her._

_ Erin ran with no clue of where she was going. She just wiped the tears away with the sleeves of her sweatshirt and kept running. The snow on the ground was wet against her boots. Eventually when she stopped to catch her breath she found herself at no one other than Antonio's door. Not knowing what else to do she knocked._

_ "Erin." A young Antonio exclaimed opening the door for her. "Come in, come in. It's freezing outside. Laura get her a blanket." He led the teen into his house and shut the door behind him._

_ "What's wrong, kiddo? What happened?"He asked sitting down with her on the couch. "Does Voight know you're here?"_

_ Erin shook her head no._

"_I'll call Voight." Laura called._

_ Antonio wrapped an arm around the teenage girl and pulled her into his chest. _

"_It's okay, we'll talk when you're ready." She sat there for several minutes warming herself with Dawson's body heat._

_ "He doesn't trust me." She cried against his chest. A youthful Laura walked into the room and motioned that she had spoke to Voight, and that she would give them some space._

_ "Why doesn't he trust me?"_

"_Why do you think he doesn't trusts you?" He pulled the blanket up over the shivering girl._

_ "He won't let me go to a party, because he doesn't think I can handle that."_

"_Now I know that's something he didn't say, Erin." She sniffled, and he waited a moment for her to reply._

_ "He said that I just got clean, and he didn't want me around those bad things."_

"_Erin, you have it all wrong, kiddo."_

_ She looked up at him with her big eyes. _

_ "If he didn't trust you would he leave you to watch Justin? Or would he of bought you a car? " She shook her head no._

_ "He's not letting you go because he loves you, Erin. He didn't want to even give you a chance to screw up because he knows how hard you've worked to be where you are now."_

"That's crazy to think about." Teddy exclaimed. She pushed the brown hair away from her face and watched as Voight, clad in a black V-neck, walked out of his office.

"You girls ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me one second." Teddy answered. She gathered her books off Antonio's desk as he held her book bag open for her.

"Thanks for the story today." She grinned, grabbing her bag from him.

"Anytime, kid." He answered.

The drive to the restaurant took about ten minutes and the three of the were sitting in a booth in the back. Erin sat next to Teddy and both of them were facing Voight.

"I have to run to the bathroom." Hank excused himself from the table and left.

"Can I ask you a question?" The young woman asked from behind the menu. Erin was shocked that the question came so quickly after Voight's absence

"You can ask me anything, girly. I thought we went over this."'

"What color was Hank's hair before all of it turned grey?" The sip of water Erin was taking was now all over the table from the fit of laughter her question gave her. Teddy joined in.

"It's a good question isn't it? I can't picture him with anything else except grey."

Erin calmed her laughter and looked at Teddy.

"When I first met him, most of it was grey already. He'll tell you that I gave them to him, but that's a lie. The little of it that was left with some color was a dark brown, like yours." She smoothed out Teddy's hair like a mother would her child's,

Teddy laughed. "I think his hair fits him better."

"I do too, " Erin agreed.

"What are you two giggling about." The man of the hour asked as he slipped into the booth.

'Hair color." Erin answered. She looked at Teddy and winked. Voight just rolled his eyes and opened his menu.

The dinner was going well until Erin got a call.

"I have to go." Erin grimaced, "It's my mom." She went to put money on the table, but Voight swatted her hand away.

"You know better," Voight growled, and she smiled.

"I'll see you two later," She grinned. She rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder, then Hank's and left.

"It's just you and me, kiddo"

"Does this really have to happen tonight." Her approach was blatant and both of them knew what she was talking about.

"This is why we do these dinners, because I want this to happen. I want to know what's going on in your mind." Teddy played with the bowl that held the creamer containers.

"Teddy, we both know ever since Saturday you've been acting weird with me."

"I just need to figure this out for myself, you just need to trust me." She replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"It's getting better every day, don't you see. I'm fixing it."

"Teddy." He pulled the bowl of creamers away from her little fingers causing her to meet his eyes.

"I already talked to Jay about it, it's okay. You have to trust me."

"I'm asking a question and we have an understanding that we are completely honest with each other."

"I know you know why I stayed at Jay's Saturday night, and I know it was wrong, and I learned my lesson. Please don't be upset. I know that drinking isn't acceptable. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. That isn't me and I know that I broke your rules."

"It's okay kiddo, just don't let it happen again." He said calmly. "Now tell me what's going on with you."

Her eyes shot open.

"I'm not in trouble, you're not going to yell or scream, or punish me."

"I can see your remorse, and the shame that you feel. I also trust you when you say that you won't do it again."

"I am really sorry." He could see the guilt in the way that her shoulders shrugged.

"Now what's going on between me and you?" He asked placing his hand on top of her's.

"Will you be completely honest with me?" Her heart thudded, knowing the answer to that question would be yes.

"Of course, kiddo."

"Why did you take me in. I know we've went over this before, but I need to hear it now. Right here where we have to be completely honest with each other."

"Where is this coming from?" He could feel her hand shaking under his.

"Please, just answer the question." Her eyes looked worried and Voight still couldn't tell what was going on.

"I took you in because you deserved a better life than living with some dirt bag. I took you in because if I didn't get you out of there a sweet, innocent little girl was going to end up dead. I took you in because I knew no foster family could give you the life I wanted you to have."

Voight squeezed Teddy's hand to pull her away from the imaginary things she was staring at.

"I took you in because I saw so much of me in you. I took you in because you are one of the most amazing kid's I've ever met. I took you in because there's not a bone in my body that would let me do anything else."

"Thank you." Teddy whispered. They sat there for a moment and then Voight spoke up.

"You have to tell me where all of this is coming from."

"Frank showed up to my practice Saturday. He said that the only reason you took me in was to clean up your bad rep, and that once your rep was cleared up, you would turn me in, make me move out."

"Teddy that's not true, you have to believe me."

"I've been trying to distance myself because I'm getting attached. I really like living with you, I really like knowing I have somewhere safe to go home to, someone who cares about me waiting for me. I like that a lot, it's so new to me, I don't like the thought of getting used to all of this when it's all going to be ripped away from me."

"That's not going to happen, Teddy. You have to believe me. I would'nt do that to you, do you understand that. I don't care about a reputation, I care about what I think of myself, what my wife would think of me, and I could never do something like that. I don't betray people who I care about, and I care about you."

Teddy smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"You mean it."

"Pinky swear."

**So I'd really love to hear your ideas for this story, so shoot them at me.**

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Let me know:) **


	11. Date Night

** So this idea came to me when I was sitting in class the other day. It's just some fluff to curve your appetite.**

"Does anyone have any questions about the project? " Mr. Woodruff asked his fifth hour class. He sat down on top of the stool that was upfront, and crossed his legs.

"Do we have to present in front of the class." A girl named Anna asked.

Even though Teddy and her had been in all the advanced classes together, Teddy still hadn't gotten herself to taking a liking to her.

"Yes, everybody will be presenting in front of the class."

"That's dumb." Teddy scoffed under her breathe . Her arms were crossed over the Nike t-shirt she had on. She smoothed her hair that was in a bun.

"What was that, Teddy?" He asked.

He knew exactly what she said, but he wanted to give her a chance to change it.

"I was just wondering why we had to do such a stupid project?" She asked. His face dropped pail in awe as her words met his ears.

"I would watch it, Teddy. Why don't we talk about it after class?"

"I have another question." Teddy stated, raising her hand.

" Do you even think about your students when you decide to assign these assnine things?"

"Teddy." He growled. He fixed his silver tie trying to regain his composure.

"But seriously, why the hell do you love to humiliate your students so much? You love to see us suffer don't you? I mean you have nothing better to do with your life than to make us suffer."

"Ms. Sharkey, this is your last warning. I would take a few deep breathes before you say something you might regret."

"So your family trees are due Monday, everyone is presenting, and there are no exceptions. Now one more time before the bell rings, does anybody have any questions?"

"I'm sorry coach, I actually have a real question this time." Teddy smiled raising her hand.

Derrick exhaled in relief .

"Yes, Teddy?"

""Did you become a teacher because no other profession would accept you, or did you think that you had good ideas?"

"Ms. Sharkey, I would like it if you would please stay after class." His voice boomed. The whole class giggled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't. I mean it's an option, isn't it?"

"No it's not an option, and if you don't choose to stay willingly, I have my ways of making you."

"I'm so scared." Teddy mocked, wiggling her hands in the air.

"My office, now." He grabbed her arm and lead her into his office.

"Class is dismissed." He called.

" What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked, slamming the door.

"I don't want your special treatment, lay it on me, what detention? I can deal with that. In the mean time you should probably take my words to heart."

"You're sitting there until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you."

"Well maybe you should get some popcorn and start a movie because maybe I'm just a little fed up with these dumb assignments."  
"You know what,I think I need to give you a call home. Maybe see what's been bothering you lately to make you act so out of character in my class." He pulled the phone over to his desk and picked up the receiver.

"Maybe if you thought with that big head of yours you could figure this whole damn thing out."

"Do I need to call home Teddy, this is your last chance, this isn't you, and I really don't like."

" Because you know me so well, right?" Who are you going to call Coach, my mom, or my dad? Take your pick. Oh that's right I don't have either of those so it looks like you won't be calling anybody. I guess your contact list for me kind of looks like my family tree huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Teddy." He finally realized what was going on." I'm so s..."

"Forget about it. I need some peace and quiet to decide if I want to fail the project, or if I want to humiliate myself."

"Teddy."

"I mean since everyone has to go in front of the class and present, I can be like 'Well I don't really know anybody except my moms name, and my dad well, I was kind of a mistake so...'"

"Teddy." He pleaded for her to stop.

"You know what I'm out of here. You can't keep me after if this isn't detention, so I'm gone."

"Teddy don't walk out of here, I want us to talk about this."

"I get it, I'm suspended from practice for a day or two for my behavior. I'm out of here."

"Theodore Sharkey!" He shouted after her, but she was too far down the hallway.

School was over with so she just started walking. She grabbed her stuff from her locker and walked out of the building. She was fuming, even worse than that, she was livid. How could someone who claimed to know her so well be so oblivious? She pushed the door of the front entrance open and walked outside.

It was a nice day out. HInts of summer were showing more each day. Teddy loved spring in Chicago, it was unpredictable and she loved that about it. One moment it could be sunny and the next minute it could be raining cats and dogs.

"Hey." Teddy said into her phone. She watched a mom take the hand of her wild kid.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Voight asked. He was having slow day and it was nice to get a call from his young companion.

"I've had a bad day, and I'm not going to practice, do you want me to head home, or do you want me to come to the station."

"What happened?" He asked. He adjusted the phone in between his shoulder and his ear so he could flip the paper over that he was reading.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Voight enjoyed that fact that she even told him that she was having a bad day,

"Why don't you come to the station? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm actually on my way there already, I needed the walk to clear my mind. I'll just walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine,but I'll call you if I change my mind. Is that okay."

"Sounds good, kiddo. Be safe."

"Bye Hank."

"Bye, Teddy." He smiled hanging up the phone. Hank was pleased at how much their relationship was evolving. She was slowly opening up to him, and he loved it.

Teddy walked down the street whistling to her own tune, trying to blow off some steam. Her mind was reeling. She knew that she shouldn't of approached her coach the way she did, but she also she knew those things needed to happen. She was upset. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of the class but she also didn't want to fail. She didn't share her home life even with the best of her friends. She always just avoided their questions. Her really good friends just knew not to ask because Teddy told them she didn't feel like talking about it. She didn't want her home life I define her. How would it look if people knew she had a dead druggie mother, an absent father, and an abusive stepfather. She wasn't that girl who grew up in that home, she had overcome that since as soon as she started school. It made her anxious thinking about it.

Teddy crossed the street, her boots clicking against the wet pavement as she walked. He had forgot how long the walk actually was. Putting her hair up into a ponytail she pulled out her phone to call Voight.

She tightened the strings on her backpack and sat down on a green bench.

"Hey..." She started.

"Where am I picking you up?" Voight laughed.

"By that CVS, do you know where I'm talking about."

"Is there a Starbucks kiddy corner from you? "

"Yeah, it was a longer walk than I thought."

"I figured you would call, I'm headed out right now." He smiled on his end of the phone. He picked up his keys, and walked out to his car with no explanation.

"What even made you think you were going to make it this far."

"It doesn't seem to long in the car." She answered innocently.

"You do realize that that in the car we're going fifty miles an hour right?" He teased.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly.

She kicked around a stone with her feet as she spoke to him.

"I guess I had a hot head when I made that decision. "

"Don't worry, I'm guilty of that too."

"Oh really?"

"What do you mean oh really?

"I just can't see you as a hot headed person."

Voight almost choked on his own spit.

"That's the first thing Erin would describe me as, hot headed."

"Really? " He guess that made sense. His temper never came out around the girl. He never needed it to.

"Really."

"Oh I see you up ahead," Teddy called. She stood up from the bench and walked over to Voight's SUV.

"Let me move some stuff real quick." He moved some papers and a water bottle he had from earlier off the passenger seat and pushed the door open.

Teddy pulled herself into the passenger seat and placed her backpack behind her.

"So what do want to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I mean, that me and you are going to go out and do something fun tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion, you had a bad day, I'm going to make it a good one."

"What do you like doing?"

"Teddy you moved in quite a while ago, you don't know what I like to do?"

"We're either eating, doing my homework together, at the station, or reading the morning paper. You don't really give me much to go off of."

"That's true," he chuckled. "I guess we haven't had much free time lately, have we?"

"No not really, and you're a hard person to figure out."

"You think that I'm hard to figure out?" Voight asked, turning towards her. His hand met his chest.

"Not all of us here are detectives."

"Yeah because I'm a sergeant." He joked.

Teddy met his arm with her fist. "You know what I meant."

"Well when we get back let's look at what's going on around the city and we can find out what we want to do. I mean it's a Friday night we should be able to find something that we enjoy."

"That sounds good." Teddy smiled.

It was nice to have a day off from practice for once. She decided to not think about the whole family tree thing and just have fun with Voight for once. School had been running her life lately and she was sick of it. A free weekend with nothing on her mind was just what she needed.

"Looks like we're here." Voight grinned.

She jumped out of the car and followed him up to Intelligence.

"No practice and no backpack today." Antonio commented watching his usual five o'clock date walk by.

"No homework." Teddy answered.

She followed Voight into his office and she sat down in chair across from his.

"It's nice in here." Teddy looked around at some of the pictures on Voight's desk and at the plaques hanging on the wall.

"You've never been in here before?"

For as many times as she had come to the station with him, he couldn't imagine she hadn't been in his office.

"No, I guess not." He smiled as she looked around her eyes getting big in aw.

"Why don't you get on your phone and start looking up what's going on tonight, and I'll get online and start looking."

"Okay." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started searching the city's itinerary.

"What about this?" He turned his laptop around and showed her a picture of millennium park.

"They're having a bunch of bands performing and they'll be vendors and things tonight, we might even catch some fireworks."

"That sounds good." She smiled. It was different and it sounded like fun.

"Okay so when I'm about done here, we'll head home and you and I can change out of our school and work clothes, and we'll grab a blanket to sit on, and then we'll go. "

"Sweet, that actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"I thought so."

An hour and a half later Voight and Teddy were back at the house getting ready to go. Teddy walked out of her room in a pair of high rise jean shorts and a little lacey white top. Voight couldn't help but to notice how nice she looked. She always look nice, but tonight she look spectacularly beautiful.

"Do you think, I should bring a cardigan?" She asked as she walking out of her room. She was basically glowing with joy. Voight had never seen her like that before.

"You might need it later tonight." He answered. He wore a black v-neck and a pair of

khaki shorts.

She disappeared into her room and came back out with a grey cardigan in her hands.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked taking her cardigan from her and putting it with his sweatshirt.

"I don't know, I've just never done something like this before."

"What do you mean?" He opened the garage door for her and she waited until they were both in the car to answer him.

"I've never gone somewhere other than out to eat with someone other than my friends. It's nice going out like as I don't know how to describe it… like "

"Like a family." He finished her sentence for her. She looked over at him and they met eyes.

"Yeah, like a family."

"Well I'm happy we get to share this."

The rest of the ride was filled with conversation about what kind of bands Voight listened to as a kid.

They found a parking spot, and decided to walk around to all the different vendors before they sat down. The sun was shining in a way that it caught both of their eyes as they walked.

"Do you want to grab something to eat first, or do you want to look around first?" He looked around at the crowd of people as he spoke.

"Um, I'm not that hungry now, do you want to look around first?"

"That sounds perfect."

As they walked around to the different vendors, Teddy looked at jewelry and clothes, while Voight was more interested in the small weapons they had, and nicknacks they had.

"Whats that?" Teddy asked walking over to Voight.

"It's an arrowhead. The Native Americans used them to kill game." He flipped it over in his hand, running his thumb over it's smooth surface. Teddy squinted to keep the sun out of her eyes and took it out of his hand.

"Really?" It was so small she couldn't imagine it to be used for killing something.

"Really." The sides of his mouth couldn't help but turn up as he witnessed her curiosity. Voight really enjoyed the little things, especially when it came to his family. When Teddy was happy, he was happy. He loved to see how far she was coming from the little girl who stole a sandwich in the deli that day.

"Why don't we go get some food and find a place to sit down?" He asked. "The suns starting to set and I think the concerts are going to start soon."

"Okay." Teddy chirped. He wrapped an arm around Teddy and led her towards the food vendors.

"Hey Teddy." He called stopping at a vendor.

"Do you like these?" He pulled a pair of gold sunglasses of a rack and held them up to her. They were a classic pair of aviators but the shades were gold instead of black. He thought they would look pretty on the girl.

"Those are really cute." Teddy cooed.

"Try them on." He unfolded them and positioned them on her face. He was right they complimented her tan skin and defined cheekbones very well.

He held up a mirror for her to see.

"Do you like them?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Sir, how much for these?" Hank called pulling his wallet out.

"Twenty five dollars." The dark skinned man replied.

"Here you go." Voight handed over the money and put his hands back around Teddy's shoulders.

"Hank... You didn't have to."

"It's nonsense Teddy, you looked nice in them, you like them, I bought them."

"But they were so expensive."

"Teddy twenty five dollars isn't going to break me. Anyways I liked buying them for you."

She looked down at the ground. Her new sunglasses still on her face.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Teddy. Now what kind of food do you want, they have everything fried that you can imagine."

They went to a few different food stands picking up a plethora of fried foods. When Voight heard that she'd never had fried pickles or a fried Oreo he knew he had to show her the art of fried foods. With both of their arms full of cartons they found a place in the grass to lay their blanket down.

"You've seriously never had a fried pickle before?" Voight laughed, sitting down and taking the rest of the food out of Teddy's hands.

"I didn't know that you could fry them." She shrugged. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sat down next to him.

"They can fry anything." He grinned.

"Apparently." They both laughed as they began eating there food. The music started playing and they were soon mesmerized with the sound of guitar and the taste of heart failure.

"Are you enjoying our night out." Voight smiled, looking over at Teddy.

The sun had set and the band on the stage was playing a jazzy tune. Hank was sprawled out on the blanket, his arms rested behind himself and Teddy holding his body up, with his legs suspended into the grass.

" Yeah, this is great." She answered meeting his eyes with her. The twinkle in her blue eyes was dominant tonight. She reached over to the pile of things next to Voight and grabbed her cardigan.

"So do you want to talk about why you had a bad day today?" He asked softly. He didn't want to push, he just wanted to help.

Teddy looked at the ground, not sure if she wanted to answer or not. They were having such a great night, she didn't want to put a damper on things.

"Teddy?" He urged, lifting her chin up with his pointer finger. His hand was rough against her smooth skin.

"It's dumb."

"You skipped practice, the thing you love most. It obviously wasn't dumb. "

"There's this project at school, and I got mad about it, and I kind of went off on my coach. We got into a fight."

"What kind of a project could he have you doing that you got so mad about? It doesn't make any sense. You're always doing homework."

She took a deep breath before answering.

"It's something I can't do, and he knew I couldn't do it but he assigned it anyways, and he's making everyone, and I mean everyone, present in front of the class. So I'm going to have to present a blank project in front of the class, or fail."

"Kiddo, I don't understand why you can't do the project. What do you have to do that's so hard you can't do it?"

She sat there for a minute not wanting to answer. She hated even thinking about it.

"I have to present my family tree. " She paused for a moment. "I don't have a family tree."

Voight knew what she meant. She knew her mothers name, that was it. He never found any records of any other family she had, and she had told him before that her dad was never around. He bit his lip and shook his head to show that he understood.

"I can either fail, or reveal all of the things I've kept hidden to the whole class. My best friends don't even know the real truth."

He felt her pain. He knew how hard highschool could be. She was a good kind of popular, not overly popular, but really well liked by everyone she met. She was most likely afraid that her friends would think of her differently than before and he knew she didn't want that.

"Why don't we look through my family history and use that. No one would ever know, Teddy. It could be fun." He suggested.

"You would let me do that?"

"Tomorrow we can look through some old photo albums, and I can tell you some stories, and you can tell me about what you know about your family."

"Seriously, you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

"That really means a lot to me, Hank." Her face showed her gratitude for him.

"Anytime, kid." He ruffled her hair, and they went back to their night.

**So that was basically a filler chapter. I thought it would be cute for those two to have a cute little family outing. I made a New Years resolution to update my fanfictions more frequently (I also gave up soda), so here you go! I've gotten a lot of great ideas for this fic, which are making me just want to write and write. Thank you guys so much for reading, I'd love to hear some feedback:) **


	12. His Little Champ

"So are you excited for your big day tomorrow?" Adam asked Teddy as they walked into an Italian take-out place. He held the door open for the woman behind them and then caught up with her.

"I'm so excited!"

He could see it too. Her eyes were wide and her smile was bright. She was glowing, like the teenage girl she was.

"I'm excited to come watch. I haven't been to a track meet since I was in high school. Let alone a state meet."

"I'm actually kind of nervous." She admitted pulling her light jacket up over her shoulders.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Except the fact that its seventy five degrees outside and you have a jacket on." He teased.

"Coach had a list of rules for tonight. I was to not be in short sleeves unless it was over eighty, carbo-load, drink sixty four ounces of water, and sleep at least eight hours. Oh yeah, and sit on my butt and do absolutely nothing."

"Looks like you're not following that rule."

"I needed to get out of the station. It gets boring after a while, it would have been easier if Voight picked a different night for you guys to work till nine on a case. I would be at his house right now, but he told me that he would feel bad for making me stay alone the whole night before the state meet."

"Little did he know that you probably be having a better night at home watching a movie or something."

"Pick up for Ruzek." He stated as the person in front of them left the counter. He pulled out his wallet and handed the lady at the register a card.

"How did you get stuck paying tonight anyways? I mean Hanks the one who's making you stay."

"That's the old man's card." He smiled at her the sly smile that always made her giggle. Adam had a boyish charm that made her blush

"Smooth." Teddy replied. The lady handed over the food over to Adam, and he put his wallet back in his pocket

"You look tired." He said ruffling her hair as they walked out of the restraunt.

" I was up all last night finishing my AP. Lit project. " She confessed.

"What do you mean; you're usually on top of that stuff?" He grabbed ahold of her shoulder as she started to walk towards the wrong car. 'That one genius."

"Well track and school have been weighing on me so much lately that when I got invited to go out with my friends the other day I decided to not do it, and then I forgot about it. When I went out I kind of left Voight under the impression that I already had all my work done."

"Sometimes you just have to forget about the difficult stuff and have a little fun. I understand." He said opening the passenger of his car for her.

"A week and all of this stupid school work will be done."

"That's right, in a week you go on summer vacation right?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited."

"What are your plans?" He asked raising an eyebrow and pulling out of the parking space.

"To sleep for two weeks straight."

"That sounds amazing. I'd love to be a kid again." He couldn't remember the last time he just got to sleep in until whatever time he wanted.

"That's the only thing getting me through exams."

"I don't blame you, exams suck."

"Did you have to take exams when you were in the police academy?"

"Yeah, unfortunately they don't stop."

"You didn't have to take the detective one right? You just got promoted. "

"Yeah, I never was a patrolman. You've caught on to a lot from hanging around Intellegence."

"That's so cool that you just got to become a detective." She cooed.

"That's where being top of your class will get you. All that hard work you're putting in will pay off one day." He ruffled her hair and parked his car.

"I hope so."

She grabbed one of the bags of food from him and they walked together to Intelligence.

"Food!" He called, walking in and throwing the bags on a table in the middle of the room.

"Thank god," Jay exhaled. "I'm starving."

The detectives got up from their seats and grabbed their orders off the table.

"Why don't we all take a forty five minute break, and then we'll get back to work before we call it a night?" Voight suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Antonio replied. Voight pulled a chair over to Alvin's desk and opened his box of takeout.

Teddy did the same but next to Adam instead.

"So Teddy," Erin asked between bites, "Are your friends coming too, tomorrow?"

"Yeah they are."

"Any boys?" Adam asked.

"Um.." She looked over at Erin. "Should I answer that question?" She tucked her wavy hair behind her ear.

"No." She laughed, shaking her head.

Teddy smiled as she twirled her fettuccini around on her fork.

"Boys are no good Teddy." Jay said, "They're nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, look at you." Voight added. The whole floor laughed.

"Haha, very funny."

They continued talking for a while, and then it was time for him to get back to work. It was a little before nine, and Voight realised that they weren't going to get out of there until late.

"Can I read on the couch in your office?" Teddy asked yawing into her arm.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Go get your stuff. "

She grabbed her backpack and unzipped it to find the book she was reading. Then she followed Voight into his office and sat down in the couch.

"We'll go home soon. I promise." He informed her. Teddy could see he felt bad, and she didn't want him too.

"It's fine, really Hank." She brought her legs up under her and opened her book.

Forty five minutes later and Voight only had one more file to look over. It would maybe take him half an hour.

"One more." He called to Teddy, who was now laying so she was facing the backside of the couch.

She didn't say anything.

"Teddy?" He asked again.

"Yeah." She mumbled, half awake. Her hair covered her face.

"Are you reading over there or sleeping?" The sides of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Reading." She mumbled again. Her mumble was barely audible. He couldn't help but chuckle. Quietly he grabbed the blanket from his bottom drawer that he used when he slept at the station and laid it over her.

"Just a little longer." He whispered. He pulled the book from her hands and tucked te hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head..." Voight called, gently shaking Teddy in the passenger seat next to him.

"We're here already?" She groaned.

"Yeah, we're here already." He answered.

"Man, why do I even have to be here this early anyways. The meet doesn't start till ten."

"Adam texted me, he just left so he should be here right on time."

"Cool." She smoothed her uniform as she sat up in her street.

"What time did we get in last night?" She asked yawning again.

"One. It took a little longer than I expected."

"I don't even remember going home at all."

"You were pretty much sleep walking." He thought about how he nearly carried her to her bed the previous night.

He turned the car into a parking spot.

"Oh there's coach." Teddy called.

He took the keys out of the ignition and handed Teddy her track bag.

"I'm going to go meet up with my team. Are you meeting Erin for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Teddy."

"I'm going to see you before the meet starts right?" He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Of course."

"Okay." The worry left her face, as his words washed over her.

"I'm going to go then."

"Knock em' dead, Teddy."

She smiled and shut her car door.

Voight put the car back in drive and made his way to the coffee shop he was meeting Jay and Erin at. He had made the plans last night after he had heard the news.

Soon enough he had made it to the coffee shop and walked inside.

"Hank" Erin called as she lifted her cup of coffee.

He walked over to the booth where Erin and Jay were sitting across from each other and slid in the side next to Erin.

"I got you your coffee, black two sugars." She continued handing him a cup of his own.

"You know me well." He smirked.

"How's our girl?" Jay asked. He looked like a coach talking about his player. He rubbed his hands together, awaiting the update.

"She's excited, and nervous, and a little bit mistrusting that I'm actually going to show up to her meet." He chuckled. "I think maybe she just hasn't had anybody come to one of her meets before."

"The kids a superstar, and she had no support." Jay shook his head. He had played high school baseball, and he knew how much it meant to have someone he cared about at his games.

"You didn't tell her about Frank, did you?"

"No. She asked how late we were at the office last night, and then I told her one, but she didn't ask anymore questions. I'm not quite sure how she'll react."

"How did he get himself killed ?"

"A bar fight gone wrong. Stabbed three times, he bled out before the paramedics could get there. That's why I was so late last night, I was talking on the phone with the officer on the scene."

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell." He shook his head thinking about the whole situation.

"She's had a tough break, I mean look at all the shit she's been dealt," Jay couldn't imagine being in the same situation when he was fifteen.

"I know." Voight's stare was stern but unfocused.

"It will only get better from here, right?" Erin asked, hoping to reassure all of them.

"Right. Tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, I'll tell her." Voight shook his head the only way he knew how.

The three of them finished their coffees and then drove back to the stadium where the meet was being held.

Voight met up with the rest of the team, minus Antonio, and they all entered the gates together.

"Is she nervous?" Adam asked. He handed over his wrist to the woman working the gate.

"She slept like a baby the whole way here." Voight answered, his lips almost turning into a smile.

"Of course." Adam laughed.

The team walked over to the pole vault pit and sat down on the bleachers they had set up for the event.

Voight watched as Teddy stretched with the help of her coach. She looked sleek in her red and black jersey with matching shorts. The word Lincoln stretched across the front of her chest, and her hair was slicked back in a straight ponytail with a Nike headband.

"Last call for women's pole vault, I repeat last call for women's pole vault, please report to the official and check in." The voice on the P.A. announced.

"Should be starting soon." Erin grinned looking over at Voight.

Alvin pointed to Teddy. "Look it how happy she looks over there. I never smiled when I knew I had to run.'

Voight chuckled and the five of them looked over to see a smiling Teddy. Voight caught her eye and she waved at them.

They waited a good ten minutes until the meet actually started.

"Here she goes." Jay called. He watched as the young woman before them cleared opening height.

An hour and thirty minutes later the preliminary had finished and they were calling finals. Teddy walked over walked over to the team, with her spikes in her hand.

"Coach thinks I'm seated sixth in finals!" She sounded excited.

"That's awesome, kiddo." Jay smiled back at her. Her eyes twinkled as she turned to Voight.

"You guys are going to stay right?" Voight's mouth dropped open in shock that she would even have to ask that. He looked over to Erin to try and tell if she was feeling the same way he did.

"Teddy, we wouldn't miss this for the world." He reassured her. Sometimes he forgot what awful parenting she had grown up with, but whenever things like this did show up it reminded him he still had some fixing to do.

The worry disappeared from her eyes and the glee returned. Voight reassured her rubbing the small of her back.

"So are you ready to kick some ass, Kid ?"

"I am." She grinned. "I honestly didn't even think I was going to make finals. I was just really happy to make states."

"You're the youngest one up there aren't you?"

"She is." Derek Woodruff commented standing behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

She turned his head to him and smiled. Voight couldn't help but noticed how comfortable she was around him. She didn't seem to even flinch at his touch, like she did at nearly everybody else's.

"You're seated fifth, let's get you warmed up again. Finals will start any minute." Teddy tilted her head so she could make eye contact with him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Kick some ass, kid." Alvin said shaking her shoulder. She laughed and turned to follow her coach but was stopped by Voight's hand around her wrist.

"You can do this Teddy." Voight whispered. Her eyes twinkled back at him and she turned to leave.

* * *

"Third place in the entire state!" Jay yelled twirling Teddy around. Giggles escaped Teddy's mouth and filled the air. She didn't giggle that often, but when she did it was beautiful. Voight had decided that was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

Teddy had just been medaled by the official and she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Jay set her down and she played with the medal around her neck.

"That's my girl." Erin smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Teddy leaned in to her embrace.

"Thanks guys." She chirped. "I never thought I'd medal."

"And look at you, you did. I told you I believed in you, Teddy." Erin responded.

"How about we go celebrate?" Voight offered. "Dinner on me." Everyone could see the pride strewn across his face. It was nice for them to see their boss had a heart.

"Free food? I'm in." Adam grinned he ruffled Teddy's hair. "You my dear, are officially my favorite person."

"What about Burgess?"

"Official my second favorite you have gifted me a free meal."

"Is that it?" Teddy joked. His eyes flared as she laughed.

"Of course not. You're not half bad to look at either." Teddy punched him in the arm and looked back at Voight.

"I'm starving. Where are we going?"

"How about that sports bar that we passed on the way in to town?"

'That wing place?" Jay asked. His face lit up into a smile.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me." Teddy ran her fingers over her medal still in awe of her accomplishment.

"Well if this little champions ready then let's go." Voight wrapped his arm around Teddy as he led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"I'll take that." He grinned taking her bag from her and opening the back seat to set it down.

"Thanks." She buckled her seat belt as he made his way to the driver's seat.

"I'm so excited to eat some food." Teddy exclaimed. Voight looked at her and smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Runners and their parents were walking all around the campus. Voight stepped on the break and waved a girl about Teddy's age to go ahead of him.

"I am too. You did amazing today kid. You really are a superstar. " He shook her knee with his right hand.

Teddy's cheeks burned red. " I just got lucky." She looked down in her lap. "I've never vaulted that high before."

"It wasn't luck Teddy; you worked so hard for this. I'm so proud of you. I don't think I've ever had this much pride in my entire life. The day Justin was born, but this is right up there."

Teddy's face was red before but now she was as red as a beat. She played with her hands in her lap, not saying anything.

"What, kiddo?" He took her hand from her lap and offered her a grin. It wasn't his fault he couldn't help but smile after watching his kid do something so great.

"I guess I've just never had anyone say that they're proud of me before." She looked up to him with a sheepish grin on her face. Her dimples just barely showing.

"Really?" He was in disbelief. She looked embarrassed at her confession.

"I don't know, maybe once or twice, but not that they meant it."

He grazed his thumb across her knuckles.

"Well I know that I, and all of the team, are very proud of you tonight. You had a goal and you surpassed it, if that isn't something to admire than I don't know what is."

"Thanks Hank, that means a lot coming from someone like you" Voight couldn't help but wonder what her term, _someone like you,_ meant.

"That's why I'm here, Teddy. For you. You're my kid, I support my kid." He smiled. "I hope you're hungry, because we're here."

"I am." She started to take the medal off her neck but she was stopped by Voight's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He smirked. "You wear that and you show it off."

She set it back down on her chest and flashed at a smile at him. Jay came up beside Voight's car and opened her door.

"You ready, Teddy?"

"Yeah." he slid out of the car and followed him inside.

They walked through the sports bar and Teddy slid in a seat next to Erin, with Adam on the other side of them, and Voight, Jay, and Alvin across from them.

As the night set upon them they laughed around beer and wings. Jay got up to go to the bathroom and Voight followed after him.

"So are you and Jay a thing?" Teddy giggled, as she turned to Erin.

"What?" Erin's mouth fell open and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"You at least like each other don't you?" It amazed Erin that Teddy was even asking this.

Alvin pretended not to hear their conversation. He too wanting to hear the answers to Teddy's questions.

"We are not a thing; Voight would kill us if we were."

"But you guys want to be a thing right?" Teddy smirked. Erin smiled knowing all of this was in good fun.

"No, girly. We're partners, and best friends. Nothing else."

Jay and Voight were approaching the table.

"Okay." Teddy winked the best she could, and laughed.

"What are you two scheming about over there?" Jay questioned.

"Nothing." Teddy just shook her head and looked over at Erin.

"Nothing you boys need to know about." Erin finished.

"It's getting late, why don't we get going ?" Voight asked. Though he established the fun it always seemed he was the one to end it. With that everyone got up and gathered their things to walk out the door.

"Teddy!" Jay called, as Teddy opened her car door.

"Yeah?"

"You did amazing today, thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming, Jay. It meant a lot" Jay smiled and shut her door.

"You ready to go home and get some sleep? You've had a long day." Voight asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired. We were up too early this morning." She yawned as if on cue.

"And I can't imagine you slept very well on the couch in my office last night."

"It was fine." Teddy smiled. Even though they were quite far away from the city she could see its twinkling lights off in the distance.

"You're being nice. That thing is older than you." He chuckled. "You were pretty cute sleeping on it last night though."

Teddy's cheeks flushed pink at the sound of him calling her cute. That was new, she didn't have anybody in her life calling her cute. Voight smiled to himself seeing the bit of discomfort that brought her.

"Adam said that they got out of there at eleven, how come we left so late?" Teddy asked.

Hank looked around searching for a way to answer her without lying. He wanted her to have a night all about her a night to celebrate, but her question was making that impossible.

"That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He kept his tone upbeat to not foreshadow what he was going to tell her. He really wanted to wait until tomorrow but he couldn't lie to her.

"Oh. " She looked at him confused. Her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't imagine what could of kept him so long the previous night that would impact her.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Frank"

Teddy's face went pale. "Is…. is he demanding custody. Is he trying to take me away from you?" Her voice was getting shakier every word he spoke. She was truly afraid of him. Voight had never seen her scared, she always put on a brave front when it came to Frank, but then again she hadn't really opened up to him about those things either.

"Please don't let him take me away. I'm just getting used to this. Don't let me go back, please." She pleaded. He had really got himself in to shit now. Her eyes were big and innocent as she pleaded for him to keep her, but little did she know never, as long as he was living, never would he let her go back to that bastard.

"Oh no, kiddo. You're not going back, I told you that this was permanent," It made him angry that she would doubt him like that; that something happened in her life that made her doubt the people who truly cared about her.

"It's the opposite."

The vulnerability in Teddy's face changed back into confusion.

"What do you mean?" Her still big eyes met his. He didn't want to tell her even more now. She had a heart of gold and he didn't want to upset her.

"Teddy," He paused exhaling for a moment, as he slowed for the city traffic, "Frank was killed last night. He got into a bar fight with the wrong people and it ended with him being stabbed in the gut, and bleeding out."

Teddy exhaled in relief.

"Okay." She nodded her head at him.

"I'm here for you, Teddy. I know this might be hard."

"Actually, I feel fine." She admitted. Hank looked over at her. She looked to be telling the truth.

"Teddy..." He began.

"He really didn't mean much to me." Teddy looked at the floor, ashamed.

Voight suddenly felt like an ass for making her feel that way for not caring about someone who only did awful things to her. For once he didn't know what to say. He just rested a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"It's going to be a while to get home with this traffic, why don't you take my jacket and get some rest. You've had a long day." He ran his thumb across her cheek causing her to meet his eyes. "I'll wake you when we get home."

".


	13. Scrappy

"Frosted Flakes, or toast?" Hank asked as Teddy was walking into the kitchen.

"You seem like you're in a good mood this morning" Teddy smiled. She sat herself down and pointed to the box of Frosted Flakes that Hank was holding.

"I'm always in a good mood."

"Okay." Teddy smirked and fixed her white blouse so it wasn't falling down her shoulder.

Hank chuckled. "Don't start."

He took two bowls out of the cupboard and poured cereal into both of them, and then followed them with milk. He set one in front of Teddy and then slid on to the stool next to her.

"What?" He looked over and the brunette was chuckling.

"It's funny to see you eating cereal." Her eyes lit up making him smile himself.

"Me…" He held his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended.

"I mean like frosted flakes, you look more like a cheerio guy."

His mouth dropped open. "I am hurt." He joked. "Am I that old that I am restricted to cheerios? Tell me, do I get to eat the honey nut kind, or am I so old that I have to eat the whole grain plain ones.

Teddy tried her best to swallow her orange juice before giggling uncontrollably.

"Eat up, you're going to be late." She looked at him and grinned.

She ate her cereal while she watched him eat his. He squinted at the box as he tried to read it. She was enthralled with joy seeing him like that. He stood up and took his bowl to the sink.

She spooned some cereal into her mouth knowing that the time was nearing where they would have to leave.

"Car, five minutes." His tone was serious but the playfulness still lingered in his eyes.

'Aye Aye, captain." She saluted him and followed him over to the sink placing her bowl on top of his.

"I have to go grab my backpack and I'll be out."

"Okay. 3 minutes." He called after her.

Three minutes later she was sitting in the car next to him as he pulled out of the garage into the sunlight.

"Is it okay if I go for a run today after school. It's really nice out, and now that I don't have track I don't have anything better to do?"

"Let me guess you already had your shoes in your bag."

."Maybe." She bit her lip.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll pick you up the same time I do from practice."

"Thank you."

"You're just running around campus right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Sounds good."

He pulled up to the front entrance of the school and stopped the car.

"See you later, Hank."

"Have a great day, Teddy."

He handed her her backpack and watched as she walked to the front door of the building. Five years ago he would never imagine pulling up to a school to drop off a kid again, but boy he was wrong. He even enjoyed it. It almost made him feel young again. Some nights he sat awake thinking about his life and what he had gotten himself into. Having Justin, taking in Erin, and now raising by far the sweetest of the three, Teddy. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he would be if Camille wouldn't of been so open about taking Erin in. It wasn't often that a grown man pitched Idea to his wife that he wanted to move a fifteen year old girl into his house. It sounded creepy for a grown man to even ask that. Now all he could think about was what would be of Teddy, if Voight never moved Erin in all those years ago. Without Erin, Voight would of spiraled out of control with Camille's death, and he would of never let that idea cross his mind.

It made him shutter to think that Teddy might be dead if she was left with Frank. That's what would've become if she would of stayed, That's where all abusive relationships were also chilled him to think what would of happened to Erin, Instead of being one of his detectives she would probably of been one of his prisoners. He smiled as he thought of how well she turned out. The more he thought about it, the more he loved the family he was blessed with.

* * *

"Teddy, will you come here for a moment?" The bell had rang and she was gathering her things to go to her fourth hour.

"What do you need Mr. Montgomery?"

Teddy walked over to her math teachers desk with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

He was an attractive man; young compared to the other teachers in the building, His hair was jet black and he wore a sweater that unzipped a quarter of the way at the top.

"First off all week I haven't gotten the chance to say congrats about this weekend." He smiled and it made Teddy blush.

"Thanks, Mr. M."

"You deserve it Teddy." His eyes lit up this time as he spoke.

"Is that all?"

"I heard about your dad."

"Step-dad," she interrupted. He was surprised by the outburst.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences. I'm surprised you're even here today." She looked at his grey eyes a bit confused. He reached out and touched her hand

"His service being this morning and all." He explained. "You must of just gotten here."

"Oh... I didn't know it was today, the whole things kind of complicated." She looked down at her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Ted, I didn't know."

"No problem Mr. M, I really should get going now. Nice lecture today."

"See you, Teddy. Don't forget that papers due tomorrow."

Teddy playfully rolled her eyes at him and walked out the door. She made her way to her locker to grab her calculus book. That was awkward, he knew more about Frank's death than she did.

"Teddy!" A boy yelled. She huffed knowing exactly who it was. " Have you come to your senses yet?"

"Parker, I told you I don't want to go to the dance with you." He had been bugging her for two weeks and lately he had started to get aggressive about it.

She turned around to find his hand over her as he leaned up against the lockers.

"Come on Teddy, you're not going to find a better guy."

"I have to go to class." She tried to get past him but he wouldn't move.

"Give me a reason and I'll let you go." His smile was grim and it made Teddy's skin crawl.

"Dances aren't my thing." Teddy answered.

"That's a lie. In December you went with Riley to the winter formal. You probably just think you're to good for me don't you?"

"No, Parker thats not it."

"Then why?" Teddy desperately searched for a suitable answer

"Parker you're a senior and I'm a sophomore."

"And what, your daddy wouldn't like it if you went to the dance with someone so much older than you. Oh wait your daddy's dead isn't he? And rumor has it that you are so stone cold you didn't even go to his funeral today".

"Shut up, Parker. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know that you don't have a heart, I mean he raised you. It shouldn't even bug me that you won't go with me because you're just some miserable scrooge."

"You don't know anything." She shoved him off of her.

"I know that you're an awful person who doesn't even go to her dad's funeral." He pushed her back into her locker making her gasp for air.

That was it she couldn't hold in her anger anymore. He would up and swung her fistconnecting with his jaw, and that sent him off into his worn frenzy. she didn't know what had come over her but it felt good.

"What the fuck, Teddy!"

He rubbed his jaw and swung back, hitting Teddy's lip. Teddy couldn't control herself she swung repeatedly, hitting and missing.r. Now they were in the middle of the hallway, and there was a crowd.

"What's going on out here?" A voice called. Teddy knew it was Mr. Montgomery but she didn't care, her adrenalin was pumping.

"Fight, fight, fight." The surrounding kids called.

"Derrick!" He called for backup "Break it up, Break it up." He yelled

Teddy swung again connecting with Parker's eye, but just as she did that he landed a blow to her stomach. She fell to the ground the wind knocked out of her and Parker went to kick her, but Derrick Woodruff grabbed him just in time.

The young Mr. Montgomery went after Teddy helping her off the ground. She wiped the blood from her forehead and went to lunge at him again but was stopped by his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

"Let me go!" She growled. His grip tightened as she squirmed to get out of his hold. Her arms and legs moving vigorously.

"Let me go!" She yelled again trying push his arms off of her, but he easily overpowered her.

"Calm down." He said gently.

"Michael, I'm taking him down to the office. Keep her here until I come back. And all of you, go to class." Derrick commanded first addressing Mr. Montgomery and then the entourage. They both watched as Derrick held Parker and walked down towards the office.

Teddy squirmed

"Are you okay." She didn't say anything.

"You can let me go now he's gone. I'm not going to run after him." Tears streamed down her face but her mantra was fierce.

He loosened his grip keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"What got into you."

She just bit the cut part of her lip and shook her head.

* * *

"My office!" Voight growled as he lead her up the stairs into Intelligence.

The whole car ride there was silent, he was so pissed off he wanted to make sure to think before he talked. When he got the call and he heard she was in a fight he thought they had mistaken it. Even if she got in a fight he didn't think she would ever be the one to start it, she wasn't one for violence. She had just come from it, he couldn't see an issue for her to feel the need to get violent over.

She walked through the floor without looking at anyone. Her eyes glued themselves to the floor.

"Hank," Erin called. Her voice was soft like it used to be when she got in trouble as a kid. "What's going on?"

'She got in a fight at school, with a boy named Parker. Worst of all she started it."

When Hank originally got the call he they hadn't told him anything, just that they needed him down at the school immediately. He thought she was sick and she needed him for once, but that wasn't the case.

"Oh geez. Try not to be too hard on her." Erin said that knowing it wasn't going to soften him any.

"I thought I was done with fights after Justin left." He muttered walking into his office.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He sneered shutting the door.

Teddy stayed silent as she sat in the chair across from his desk. He was standing pacing back and forth in front of her.

"You have two minutes to explain yourself. Two minutes to convince me why I shouldn't be mad."

She looked up from the ground and just shrugged. She twisted her lips to the side.

"Why did you do it Teddy, what made you so mad that you started a fight, enlighten me." He ran his hand over his face. she said something but it wasn't audible.

"What was that?"

"Because I felt like it?" Her answer was more like a question.

"Look at you, you're a mess. You started a fight Teddy, with a boy for Christ sake!"

"Why does it matter that it was with a boy!" She shouted back. Her voice surprised him. "Do you not think I could hold my own, because he looks pretty bad too!"

"He was a foot taller than you. Boys are naturally stronger, you could of lost teeth, he could of broken your nose. You put yourself in so much danger."

"I don't care." She stated.

"You don't care!" He was furious now. "You don't care? Do you know how much trouble you're in? You're suspended for the last three days of the school year. Three whole days, Teddy! You're in so much trouble." He shook his head. His face was still red with anger.

He bent down so he was eye to eye with her in the chair. He placed his arms on the arms of her chairs

"We don't solve our problems by fighting. I don't care how mad you get, never do you throw the first punch. Do you understand?" His voice was lowered now to a regular volume but was still stern.

"I guess." Who was this teenage girl who was sitting in front of him and what had she do with Teddy?

"You guess?" He stood back up and with his height his volume rose too.

"Well I guess that you're grounded. For the next week you'll be two places. Here and home. No friends, no phone, no computer. Wherever I go, you go, and that party this weekend, you won't be going to."

" You can't do that! That's the end of the year party that I've been waiting for. Everyones going to be there. " She stood up from her chair and now was yelling at him.

"Yell at me more and it will be longer." He was back into his -cool and collected I'm the boss and I do what I want- aura.

"What you did today was unacceptable. You know better than to start a fight. You're a good kid, but you haven't given me a reason to your madness so I have no choice but to ground you."

"You're not my dad, you can't do this. It was just a little fight."

"Should've thought about that before you decided that throwing a punch was your best option."

She just shook her head. She hated disappointing him but she didn't feel bad. Parker had deserved what he got, and for once in her life she did what exactly she wanted to do.

"I'll give you one more chance to explain yourself, Teddy."

"It's not even worth it." Her voice was defeated but not weak.

"Do you understand your punishment?"

"Whatever."

"You don't understand how disappointed I am in you. Now go have Jay fix you up."

"I'm fine, I don't need to be fixed up."'

"You're a mess, now go."

"What if I said no?"

"I make the rules, Teddy."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know me. I've known you what a couple of months. You don't get to tell me what to do, you're just some stupid police sergeant. You walked into my life and just decided that you got to tell me what to do, but finally I'm not going to put up with it.." She went to get up but his stance prevented her.

" Teddy, kiddo." He knelt down so he was level with her once again He was no longer yelling and his voice was soft.

"What is going on with you? You were fine this morning.". He searched her eyes for answers. "What have you done with my sweet and innocent little Teddy. Why are you acting like this, where is this coming from. I need to know so I can fix it. Just give me a hint Teddy. What's going on in your head that's suddenly making you act out?" He reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She pushed his hand away from her.

"Leave me alone." She scowled. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and stormed out. She went to make her way down the stairs but Antonio grabbed her by the wrist. Teddy looked up at him showing her feeling of his betrayal with her eyes.

Voight rubbed his temples not knowing what to do. "Halstead," He asked pointing his head out his office door. "Can you take her into the bathroom and fix her up?"

Halstead just shook his head yes as he walked over to the girl who was now brooding against Antonio's hold and took her by the hand.

"I'm fine." Teddy huffed.

"Hey," Jay said gently, "Let's go get you fixed up, you need to cool down for a couple minutes." He grabbed her hand as she stood up and led her to the locker room. She stayed silent not gripping his hand back but letting him hold hers.

"Sit." He instructed leading her to a bench in between the lockers. "I'll be right back."

He returned with a bottle of Neosporin, a washcloth, and some bandages.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on the counter?" He lead her over to the counter and helped her up onto it. This way he was level with her and the bright light made it easier to see.

"How does the other guy look?" He smiled trying to break the tension in the room. She looked up from the floor meeting his eyes for the first time, but she didn't say anything. He could see the attitude just from the look on her face. He raised the washcloth up to her face.

"I got into a few fights in my day, but I never saw a girl fighting a guy before."

He wiped the blood away from her nostrils. Still nothing.

""You're going to have a pretty bad shiner." He started dabbing her cuts with Neosporin. It burned, and he could tell she was in pain from the way she bit her lip.

"You know you can talk to me don't you. I'm not going to run to Voight and tell him. I thought we came to that understanding after the drinking."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Disappointed that she wouldn't even talk to him he went back to work on her examining her lip.

"This is going to hurt for a second." He pressed a bandage to her forehead,

She hissed as he applied pressure to her cut.

Teddy just waited for him to finish wrapping her hand and dreaded the events that were going to happen later.

"Thank you." Teddy whispered.

* * *

"Wake up Teddy, it's time to go." Voight said shaking the girl from her slumber.

She rolled over and put her pillow over her head like she did most mornings that he woke her up for school instead of her alarm clock..

"Come on champ, time to get up."

She opened her eyes to look at her clock and was surprised to see what time it was.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, school doesn't start until seven."

"You're suspended, remember? You have plans at five."

"What?"

"Up and dressed in athletic clothes, fifteen minutes,"

He walked out of her room and she groaned. The whole night before had been a nightmare. She had sat at Jay's desk and doodled until Voight got back from the case he was on and took her home. He tried talking to her but she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. When he asked her what she wanted for dinner she told him she wasn't hungry and retreated to her room and went straight to bed. He was in possession of all her electronics, and she wasn't in the mood for reading. She wasn't allowed out of his sight so she couldn't go on a run or outside, so she figured she would just go to bed. Her plans were not to be so rudely awakened at this time in the morning .

"Why am I awake right now?" Teddy asked walking into the kitchen. He had a plate of scrambled eggs set on the counter for her.

"You're going to spar with Antonio this morning."

"Why did you pick today."

"Next time you feel like popping someone in the jaw, you'll know how to get them good,"

"You know I'm not going to get in another fight.." She whined.

"I never thought that you would get in a fight to begin with but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you really taking this that far?" Teddy asked. She was more daring than he had ever seen her.

"You haven't given me any reason not too. I mean you didn't even look sorry for doing it."

"Hank.. He basically asked for it, you don't understand. You can't tell me you've never popped some guy in the face. I've heard stories."

"That's different, Teddy."

"In what way is that different? The people you do it to deserve it, he deserved it."

"This is exactly why I'm thankful that Antonio is a golden glove winner, so he can teach scrappy-daddy-doo over here how to fight. You want to fight, he's going to teach you. Now eat your eggs and get in the car. Don't bother grabbing something to do for the station, I have plenty of paper work that needs to be filed."

Teddy rolled her eyes and scooped another forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Voight." She called gaining his attention. "I'm sorry for getting in a fight, but I'm not sorry for giving Parker what he was asking for."


	14. No Rainbows Without Rain

It sounded like such a great idea. She felt so bad the first thing she thought of was getting a thought of the warm liquid lining her throat and numbing her mind was so appealing that was all she could think of. The Frank thing was killing her, she didn't understand why she wasn't sad, why she was functioning so normally when the man who had raised her was dead. Parker had made a good point and for the last few days it had stuck with her. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't human, that she must be a sociopath. That feeling had just overcome her and now she couldn't see past it. She needed to escape and that was the only way she could think too. She feared she had turned into the one thing she vowed never to be .

Now she hated that idea and she hated herself even more. Teddy wasn't even at the party more than twenty minutes before the police had come. she hadn't even taken a sip of her Mikes-Hard Lemonade before the cops had shown up but because she had one in her hands she was busted for underaged drinking. Now she was sitting in the grass completely sober being asked contact information for her parents. She wished she was drunk, at least being busted would have been worth it.

The longer she sat there the more she wished she would have listened to Jay when he said that alcohol wouldn't solve her problems, only create bigger ones. Voight was going to kill her, she shuddered just thinking about it. The more she thought about it the more she hated herself. When she decided she wanted to get drunk she should've thought about the massive headache she had the last time she did, or how cold the tiles of the bathroom floor was as Jay held back her hair so she could puke. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation.

"What did you say your guardians name was?" A young officer with a name plate that said Matthews asked her.

"Officer, can't you just let me go?" She pleaded "He's going to kill me. I didn't even drink. "

A tear streamed down her face. Even though she had distanced herself from Voight lately she didn't want to move out. Now that Frank was dead she would have no one, to go to. If he found out she was sure he would want her to leave. She had put him through so much hell for the past week, they barely even spoke.

"Contact information."

"Sergeant Hank Voight." Hrr lip trembled at her own mention of his name.

" I got it.'

Teddy sat there in a pool of self pity, as she listened to the officer speak to Voight, She was so dumb, she had just gotten ungrounded today, she wondered what he was going to do to her about this.

"He'll be here in ten minutes. Until then, sit right there." He moved away adjusting his dress blues, leaving his hat in his hand.

Ten minutes later she saw Voight's Black SuV come around the block and fear instilled itself in her. She sat there rubbing her arms hoping it would stop her from shaking. He was so mad about the fight, everyday since she had woken up at four o'clock and was forced to spar with Antonio. Then she was given a job to do at the station. One day she was filing papers, the next days she was shining the shoes that went with the officers formals. The only break she got was when Jay, or Adam had convinced Voight to let her run with them somewhere they needed to go. Other than them, the rest of the team had been just as hard as Voight. Especially Antonio; Antonio took the whole situation very seriously.

Teddy's heart started beating rapidly as she saw him get out of his car and officer Matthews spoke to him for a moment, then he made his way towards her. She rested her head on her knees not wanting to face her destiny.

"Let's go Teddy." His voice was firm. He reached his hand out to her, and she reluctantly accepted it. He pulled her up so she was standing and silently lead her to the car.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, looking over at the girl who's knees were pulled into her chest as he drove through the city.

"I hadn't even taken a drink before the cops got there."

"Good." She could tell he was mad even those his words came out even gentler than normal.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Are you sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught."

The rest of the ride was silent.

"We have a lot to talk about"

He walked around and opened the door for Teddy as she grabbed her purse from the floor, and he lead her into the house and shut the door.

"Go change and then I want you right here in five minutes." He stated she shook her head and then walked off to change out of we sun dress and into something else.

" And take off the make-up. You're too pretty to be wearing that."Voight huffed as he took of his shoes and hung his keys in the hook.

Years of experience told him how he had to handle this situation. She was a totally different than both of his other kids, but he felt the same way about all of them.

She returned in a sweatshirt and a pair of running sweats, and he could tell she was nervous.

"Tea or cocoa.", he asked walking into the kitchen as she sat down where he had instructed.

She didn't say anything she hadn't noticed he had said anything, she was too blinded thinking of what was coming next. . She couldn't even recognize herself lately. Her eyes didn't shine, and she wasn't peppy and cheerful like always. She was quiet and withdrawled and wouldn't accept anything he tried to give her.

"Cocoa it is." He made himself tea and her cocoa and put it into two black mugs and handed her one. He looked at the clock that read eleven o'clock, and then sat down on the stool across from her.

"What did I tell you the first week you moved in here."

She looked up at him and shrugged.

"It was about trust." His deep voice stated.

She was silent.

"I know you know this, I want an answer, Teddy." He growled.

"That in this house we trust each other. " She said, remembering the dinner they had where he had said that to her.

"I have honored that haven't I?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes sir." She had been more formal with him too lately; always calling him sir or Sergeant even though he had specifically requested that she called him Hank.

He looked at her questioning face. "What?" She obviously had a question to ask him.

"Nothing."

"What?" Voight was confused.

She played with her mug. Her fingers tapping in the sides.

"I asked you a question Teddy."

"Never mind." Her eyes darted quickly to the floor.

"Did you honor my trust tonight?"

She shook her head no.

Voight rubbed his scruff.

"Why were you drinking tonight, Teddy?"

"It's what teenagers do, I was just going to have some fun."

"I know that's not the truth."

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked hastily her voice raised a decibel or two. She looked as if she was going to break down into tears.

"I don't believe you because I know the difference between the truth and a lie. Now I would like the truth. "

"That is the truth."

She pushed her stool out from the counter and stood up outraged. She didn't know why he wouldn't believe her.

"Sit!" His voice echoed through the house making her scramble to return to her seat.

" We're going to sit here until you tell me why you were planning on getting drunk tonight. "

She huffed.

"Teddy I'm so disappointed. When did you then into this girl right here. Fighting, drinking?"

Silence.

"Do you know how stupid that was? If officer Matthews wasn't so nice you could have kissed your scholarship goodbye."

Teddy wouldn't look at him she stared at the wall behind him.

"What do I need to say to you to get through to you. You need to tell me why all of the sudden you think it's okay to break all of my rules."

She shrugged, she just wanted to go to bed left alone, to not be here.

"Well you're sitting there until you come up with an answer."

"I don't have one." She barked back.

"Well you need to come up with one sooner rather than later."

He rubbed his face with his palm.

"Oh shit..." He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about this.

"This is about Frank isn't it Teddy? You're upset about his death and I haven't even noticed. I never even thought about it. I'm an idiot, of course you're sad. He's the one who took care of you, he raised you, I should have realized how badly you're hurt from this." He rambled on.

"I should have asked if you were okay. Look at you you're torn apart. I'm just been so busy at work." He continued.

"You shrugged it off like it was no big deal, you told me you were fine, but of course you aren't. You never tell me how."

"Will you stop?" She yelled. She pushed herself off the stool.

Voight stared at her not understanding why she was screaming at him.

"Teddy what's going on?" He squinted his eyes at her.

"Stop assuming you know everything, because you don't."

"Teddy you have to let me know what's going on, you have to let me in."

"Stop! Just stop!"

"Teddy I don't understand."

"Please just let me go to bed, please. I'm sorry." Her face resembled somebody who was tired, and upset, and almost broken.

"Just tell me what's going on with you, please."

"I'm a terrible person! That's why. I don't feel bad, and I should! I should feel bad because he's the one who raised me, but I don't. I haven't shed a tear!" Her hands rose above her head.

"How could I be such a terrible person? I'm going to end up just like him, I don't care about things that I should love."

She made her way into the kitchen as she ranted. She was hysterical. "How could I be such a terrible person. Why don't I care?." She pleaded. "Why don't I care." yelling hysterically.

"Am I a terrible person, am I? I'm just like him." She brought both of her hands up covering her face.

Voight stood in front of her as she yelled at him.

"Teddy." He called, trying to get her attention. "Shhh, calm down."

"The alcohol. Do you know how warm it makes you feel on the inside? How good it feels when it numbs your mind. Even when you feel like a terrible person, you can't feel the pain of it. That's why I was going to get drunk tonight, so I could forget about how I'm a heartless dick who didn't even shed a tear when she heard the man who raised her died."

"Teddy." Voight whispered tilting his head. She took a deep breath, almost defeated.

"It makes you forget that nobody wants you, it makes you forget that you're worthless. You can't feel that hollowness when you're drunk."

"Teddy... That's not" he started again.

"I can't even please the one person who believed in me. You're the one person in this world who cared a tiny bit about me, and I've screwed that up." Tears started flowing. The remainders of the mascara he had forced her to take off minutes before were now evident on her cheeks.

"Teddy."

"So do it!" She whispered.

"Do whatever you have to do to straighten me out. To make me not a terrible person, to make me never want to drink again." Streams of tears fell down her face. She had given up, her fight was over she was willing to accept her punishment.

"I'm sick of being such a despicable human being, I just need you to straighten me out." She whimpered, bracing herself for what she expected him to do.

He reached up to wipe a tear away from her face, causing her to close her eyes for the blow. She thought he was going to hit her.

" Teddy," he whispered grabbing her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes wondering why he hadn't hit her yet. His warm hands were rough against her skin. "Are you afraid of me?" He stuttered.

Her big blue eyes looked up into his. He remembered the first time had looked into her tear soaked eyes the night he met her.

" I... I don't want to be." She whispered. Her words were like daggers. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His arms enveloped her as she balled into him. For the first time since he had met her he finally knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I hate myself so much. I hate myself."

"Shhhh. Its okay, Teddy. "

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Shhh, you don't need to be sorry, kiddo. Shhh." The warmth of his body against hers soothed her. She couldn't remember the last time someone held her and told her everything was going to be okay.

"Am I a terrible person?" She asked looking up at him.

He wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"The last thing you'll ever be is a terrible person." She buried her face back into his chest. He slid down the wall still holding Teddy so now they were both sitting on the floor.

He couldn't bear seeing someone he loved in so much pain.

"It's okay Teddy. It's okay." He kissed her forehead as he smoothed her hair.

Her body quaked in his arms.

"Please don't make me move out." She pleaded. "I need this house, I need you. Please..."

"I'm not going to kick you out Teddy. I told you that no matter what Id be by your side, and look where I am. I'm sitting right here. There's nothing in this world that you could do that would make me kick you out."

"You have rules, I broke your rules."

"When you're in pain you need to talk to me, you can't shut me out, and you certainly can't turn to drinking. That will never solve your problems, only create bigger ones. This house is built on trust and you need to trust me." She cried more into his chest. Burying her face into the warmth of his body.

She cried for hating herself. She cried for being a disappointment. She cried for not having a childhood. She cried for every time she wanted to, but didn't. He just sat there with his head nuzzled in her hair and his arms wrapped around her. He had never been a touchy person and neither had Teddy, but sometimes in life people just need physical contact. Someone to tell them that everything will be okay and he knew that was what she needed. She needed him, and he was so happy that he could be that for her.

"It's okay kid, let it out."

He could remember Erin's breaking point. It was when Camille had died, and she relapsed. Erin was so close with Camille and didn't want to take away from Voight's grief, so she refused to cry. She refused to let him see her weak because she thought that she needed to stay strong for him, but then one day he found her in her room with a two pills and a glass of water in her hand. It was only OxyContin, but it was still something. Right when he made his presence obvious she broke, and he held her until all her demons were gone. Until then it was Camille and Erin who were inseparable, now it was Erin and Voight.

"Breathe." He whispered. Her skin was warm against his.

"I'm sorry" she cried, "I'm so sorry." She cried. "For everything."

"It's okay kiddo... Shhh. its okay. Hey, look at me. Kid, look at me."

"None of this is your fault. Your life's screwed up, and I'm going to fix it for you. Come here." He said wrapping his arms around her again. "Everything's going to work out, I'm going to make everything work out for you."

" You... you care about me enough to do that?"

" Teddy, I'd do anything for you."

She buried her head back into him as he tucked the hair that was sticking to her face behind her ear.

"I need you to talk to me, kiddo. We could have solved this. This is what the fight was about, he said you were bad for not caring?"

She nodded her head against him. The tears slowly subsiding. He wiped another from her cheek.

"He called me a scrooge, he said I was a sad excuse for a human."

"Hey, it's okay. He's stupid, Teddy. You are the most loving, caring, person I know."

"Then why don't I feel bad?" She asked.

"Because, you're a smart, kid. Kiddo, he only did awful things to you, he's the sorry excuse for the human, not you."

Everything was coming into focus for him. The fight, the drinking, the withdrawal, it was all because of Frank. Not because of his death, but because she didn't feel bad. Her thoughtfulness amazed him every day. The fact that she was hurting this bad over this killed him.

This wasn't him, and this wasn't her, but together they both needed this, together this was them. He would do anything for her, and he would always be the person she needed.

She pulled away from him this time wiping the last of her tears away for herself, embarrassed of everything that happened.

"Why don't we get you to bed, it's late and you're tired, kiddo. It's been a long night." He stood up towering over her as he reached out to grab her hand. His smile was warm and inviting, trying to reassure her that that was what she needed.

She accepted getting herself off the floor.

She stood up and Voight pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You, kid. You are a beautiful human being; don't let anybody ever tell you different."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm sorry for the fight, and the attitude, I'm sorry for the drinking, and throwing this fit. I'm sorry you had to see me this way, I'm sorry for disappointing you.. I really hope you can forgive me." She stared at the floor her lip beginning to tremble."

Voight reached his hand up and cupped her chin. "Hey, look at me, I'll always forgive you, do you know why?"

She looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

He ran his thumbs across her cheeks." Because I love you, and when you love someone you always forgive them."

She fell into his hold and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered. As held her in his arms he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his life was turning out.

\


	15. For You

"So Voight's having a little surprise party for Teddy tomorrow night, and he was wondering if you wanted to come." Erin grinned as she sat on the side of Halstead's desk.

"Is this you inviting me, or is it him?" He smoothed his slicked back hair and sat back in his chair.

"It was him, but I wouldn't mind if you showed up." She teased.

"What time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"I'll be there." He smiled.

"Good." Erin pushed herself off of his desk and walked over to Antonio.

"Hey Erin!" Halstead called. "Aren't you going to tell me what time you're going to pick me up? That was code for a date right?"

She turned around and rolled her eyes at him. Voight walked out of his office.

"What did you just say, Halstead?"

He could have slapped himself in the face right there. "I just told Erin that I would love to be there for Teddy tomorrow night, that's all."

"Good. Don't let Teddy know, it's a secret."

"You know what's weird?" Adam asked, looking over at Voight.

"What?"

"She hasn't mentioned her birthday at all. I mean when I was turning sixteen I couldn't stop talking about it. You get your license when you're sixteen, it's the best age to turn, and you wouldn't even know it was her birthday.

"You know how the kid is, Ruzek. She just doesn't like to fuss over things; she hates to draw attention to herself." Jay chimed in.

"Yeah, what Halstead said." Voight responded. "This is her first birthday with me, and probably the first one she's celebrated at home so I want to make it really special, so don't act like jackasses."

"It'll be fun boss, I promise." Adam answered, tossing the styrofoam cup he was drinking from into the garbage.

"Did you invite her friends, or is this a family thing?"

"She's going out tonight, and when I asked her if she needed some cash she said no, so I imagine they're celebrating tonight",

Voight looked around the floor at his team. "I think we've done enough work today. Why don't you guys leave early tonight, and be at my house at seven o'clock. Erin will let you in; I'll be with the birthday girl stalling."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and looked over at Voight. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I'm going to wait for Teddy's friends to pick her up and then I have to pick up her birthday gift from the jeweler."

"Call me when you get back and Ill stop by to arrange things for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call you in a little bit; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Teddy walked out of her room in the morning rubbing her eyes and pulling her hair back in a ponytail. The white t-shirt she wore was wrinkled from her night's sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head, you're awake. We have a big day ahead of us." A raspy voice called from the kitchen. Teddy jumped from his presence.

"What?" She was still groggy.

"Well I heard it was a certain girl's birthday." Her face lit up at his words.

"You know?" She grinned as he patted the bar stool for her to sit on."

"Of course I know, and we have plans today."

"We do?"

"Yes indeed, we do. Right now we are eating." He put two chocolate chip pancakes on the plate in front of her and then two more on his.

"My favorite." She grinned. "Thank you."

"Anything for the birthday girl. Why don't you grab the syrup, and I'll pour drinks."

"Alright." The grin she wore still had not washed itself from her face.

She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the syrup. Voight rested his hand on her back as he reached above her two grab glasses. Teddy made her way over to the bar and sat down.

He sat down next to her and grabbed the syrup from her.

"How was your night last night?"

"I had a lot of fun; we just went to the movies and grabbed some food afterwards."

"Boys?"

"A couple, but they were just friends."

"Uh huh."

"I swear." She laughed.

"You know how I feel about boys."

"That they are nothing but trouble." Teddy answered.

"So how does it feel to be sixteen?"

"No different than fifteen I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you know what time you were born?"

"Seven seventeen at night."

"Well that's why, you're not even officially sixteen yet."

Teddy playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll let that slide because you're the birthday girl." He joked.

"So what are the plans, Sam?"

"You'll have to see."

"Please."

"The sooner you're ready the sooner you'll know."

Her eyes gleamed as she stood up from her seat at the bar.

"Eat." Voight laughed.

She sat back down and started cutting her pancakes into to smaller pieces.

"Thank you for breakfast." She mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes.

Seeing Teddy like this Voight couldn't help but show his happiness.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Voight smiled at the excitement in her voice and shooed her on her way.

"I'm ready." Teddy announced. She walked into the kitchen in high wasted lacy white shorts and a denim shirt. Her hair was down in it's natural waves the and her pair of gold sunglasses Voight had bought her hung from her shirt.

"So where are we going?" Teddy pleaded, her smile still strewn across her face.

"You know, I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten ready, and you look very nice too."

"Stop changing the subject, Hank." She playfully whined.

He grinned back at her and grabbed his keys off the island.

"I'll tell you once we're in the car." He placed her hand on the small of her back and led her to the door.

"Will you stop giving me that look?" Hank scowled as he pulled on to the street from his driveway.

"As soon as you tell me what's going on."

"You know you're lucky you're pretty."

"Or what?" She smirked.

He just ruffled her hair. "So..."

"Where have you been begging me to go for the past month?"

"To the shooting range?" Her eyes got big and her mouth fell open.

Ever since Jay had said something to her about the shooting range, Teddy had been begging Voight to let her go, but he was hesitant about the whole idea.

"Yes, the first place we're going is the shooting range. Now that you are sixteen I think it's appropriate that you learn about gun safety."

"That involves shooting, right?" Teddy clasped her hands together and looked at him.

"Yes that involves shooting/"

"Oooh," She cooed.

"We have other plans too." He announced.

"We do?" Her eyes got wide.

"Yes we do."

"Hank, the shooting range is more than enough."

"Who has the last word on things?"

"You do." She smirked.

"That's right," He patted her hand, "Now let's go, we're here."

They pulled up to a building Teddy had seen before and the both of them got out of the car.

"Hey Hank." The man at the front desk called.

"Hey Ken, how are you doing?"

"Great, I set the stuff out you guys will need right there. You must be Hank's girl. Boy you're a pretty little thing, Teddy right?"

She nodded her head and took the hand he was offering her. "Nice to meet you sir." Too often Voight forgot how shy Teddy got when being introduced to new people. He always forgot about the issues that still lingered with her until they reared their heads.

"You ready, Ted?" Voight asked reaching his hand out to her. She nodded her head and accepted it. "Alright then let's go."

* * *

"Alright now that we got through all the safety stuff, we can shoot."

"Are you going to teach me how to shoot one handed, like you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Antonio might have said something about it, and Jay, and Erin. Do you really shoot one handed?"

Voight smirked at her questions knowing that what she was saying was true.

"We are learning how to shoot two handed." He stated. "Now here you go, hold it so it's comfortable in your hand." He could tell she was nervous by the way she held her arms so stiff.

"Now relax, I'm going to work you through the first couple of shots, okay?"

She shook her head yes. He wrapped his arms around her so his chest was pressed against her back and his arms rested on top of hers. His large hands enveloped her small ones as they rested on the gun.

He could tell she was uncomfortable in the hold he had her in by the grimace she tried to keep clear from her face.

She had weird things with being touched or hugged, probably to do with the abuse she had taken up until a few months ago. Hank now questioned if this was a good idea or not.

"Hey, kiddo, are you okay? We can stop if you want." Her breath was a little uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's do this." She tilted her head so she could look at him as she spoke.

"Now close one eye, and stare right at your target, do you have it?""

"Yeah."

"Three, two, one." The gun sounded and they were both surprised to see a bullet hole on the outside edge of the paper.

"Look at you, you're a natural." She looked up at him and blushed.

* * *

"You've lived in Chicago your whole life and you've never been here before?" Voight asked as he pulled out a chair for Teddy and handed her her food.

Teddy looked around at the lively people of Navy pier and then brought her attention back to Hank.

"Not that I can ever remember, I might of been here when I was a baby or something. It's beautiful. You could see everything from the top of the Ferris wheel too. Today's been the best birthday I've ever had, thank you. "

"You know I've had a pretty great day together too. I haven't been here since my wife and I took Justin here."

"How long ago was that?" Teddy asked as she swirled her straw around in her water.

"Hmmm, at least ten years."

"Does Justin know about me?" Teddy only knew a bit about Justin. One that he was Voight's son and Voight loved him very much and two that currently he was overseas with the marines.

"Of course, and I actually was about to tell you that he'll be home next week and he's very excited to meet you." Voight grinned.

"How long will he be back for?"

"Only a couple of days, but long enough to get to know each other. Are you done eating?" He looked down at the container that was still half full of fries.

"Yeah, will you eat them, I can't."

"Hand them here and then we'll go."

Voight had just hung up the phone as he looked over at Teddy to make sure she didn't hear anything.

"Was that Erin?" Teddy asked looking up at him from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You talk to her a different way than you talk to the other guys on the phone." Voight smiled at how observant the kid was. "Do you have to go into work?"

"What?"

"Did she call to tell you that you guys have a case?" Voight knew Teddy was trying to hide it, but a glimpse of disappointment was settling into her eyes.

"Oh no, kiddo. I'm all yours tonight. She just had some questions for me."

"Good."

"It looks like we're finally home." He pulled into the yellow house's cement driveway and hit the button on the garage door opener.

"Why don't you head inside and I'll go check the mail." The tired look on Teddy's face from the day gave Voight the confidence that she had no idea what she was going to walk in on.

"Alright." She picked up her sunglasses from her seat and walked around to the door that led into the house.

As she opened the door she screamed from the surprise of all the people standing in the entryway.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Teddy looked around to see the whole team standing around the living room. She covered her cheeks with her hands as she flushed with excitement. Voight came in right behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I did hear it was my favorite sixteen year old's birthday." Erin grinned coming up to her and wrapping her arms around her. "Happy birthday, baby." Teddy returned the hug as her mouth still hung open in awe.

"You knew about this." Teddy gasped turning around so she was face to face with Hank.

"He not only knew about it, but it was his idea." The look of awe left her tan face and was replaced with a grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, kiddo."

"I think that it's time for cake and presents." Antonio said from across the room.

"Antonio." Teddy smiled.

"Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thank you."

"Do we not exist?" Adam motioned to him and Jay, a cheshire smile crossing his face.

Teddy blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Of course." Joking around she went to Alvin first and then to Jay and finally to Adam.

"Alright, so how about presents and cake?" Voight asked as he lead Teddy into the kitchen by the shoulders. He brought her over to the table and pulled out the seat for her to sit down.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out a two layered round chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. In blue icing the top read, "Happy 16th Birthday Teddy"

The whole team filled in the seats around the dining room table as Voight lit the candles.

"Make a wish." Voight whispered. Teddy closed her eyes and made a wish that she could be surrounded by those people for the rest of her life.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had said their goodbyes and Voight and Teddy had said their goodnights, Teddy sat on her bed and toyed with the new possession around her neck. The gift from Voight had been the most thoughtful beautiful gift she had ever gotten. She couldn't help but stare at the silver heart the hung from the chain around her neck reading the word family on it. It had only been about five months since she had met him, but he was more of her family than she'd ever had. She still had her problems, her concerns her issues with him, with all of this. She wasn't exactly completely comfortable with him, but she was amazed how much she could trust him. Before every time someone had touched her she would flinch and become anxious, but now the flinching was gone and the anxiety was slowly decreasing each day that passed by. She still couldn't get herself to ask him for help when she needed him the most, but that would come with time.

She stood up from her bed in her polka dotted shorts and grey t-shirt v neck and walked into the hallway. She saw the dim light coming from Voight's door and walked towards it.

She lightly rapped her knuckles across his door and waited for him to respond.

"Hey kiddo, come in." Voight said as he closed the book he was reading and took his reading glasses off. He was sitting up in his be leaning against his headboard with his legs underneath the covers.

The look he wore was more than welcoming.

"Do you like your gifts?" He asked. She shook smiled toying with the heart that rested on her collarbone.

"What do I owe this visit to?"

"I just want to say thank you for today. Thank you for everything."

"Come sit down, Teddy." He patted an empty space on the bed next to him and she sat down.

"I had the most amazing birthday today. The shooting range, Navy pier everything was so amazing."

"You only turn sixteen once, you deserve it. I'm glad you had fun."

"This... This necklace... It's the most beautiful gift I've ever been given."

"Beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. Really Teddy, inside and out. You are the sweetest, most caring person that I have ever met. You deserve the world, kiddo." He rested his hand on her knee causing her to look up at him with glossy eyes.

"And the cake..."

"Teddy, it's your birthday, I draw the line at you thanking me for the cake." He chuckled.

"Nobody has ever gotten me a cake before." She whispered.

Voight couldn't help but smile at how innocent and vulnerable the fierce young women in front of him was.

"Come here... " He whispered opening his arms to her, "Come here, Teddy." Teddy smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle only to lay her head against his chest. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent of his cologne deep into her lungs.

Voight looked down and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Happy birthday, kiddo."


	16. Little One

"Erin will you go answer my phone, I think it's ringing." Voight asked in the middle of the case briefing Antonio was giving. He looked up to the brunette who's black jacket was shrugged over her shoulders,

"I'm not your secretary you know." She growled folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Just go get it, will yah?" She made a face at him and he watched her as she left for his office.

"Continue, 'Tonio." He rasped.

"So as I was saying this guy just got out of jail and it looks like he's reunited with the Red Jokers. It looks like they're making a move tomorrow night." Antonio said pointing to a picture of one of the suspects.

"Hank." Erin interrupted her red painted nails covering the receiver of his phone. He looked up her blue blouse to see her face. "It's Derek Woodruff." She gave him a worried glance.

"What?" He questioned his eyes getting big. He pulled the sleeves down on his maroon henley.

"Derek Woodruff. One of Teddy's coaches." Her hazel eyes explained.

"I know who Derek Woodruff is. Hand me the phone." He grabbed his phone from her hand.

"Hello." He said bringing the receiver up against the stubble on his cheek. "Yeah.. yeah… okay." He motioned for Jay to hand him a pen and a paper. "Which one are you at? Lakeshore? Okay." The whole team watched him as he was clearly listening to the man other the other side of the phone. He jotted a few things down and exhaled. "How'd this happen, Derek?" They all sat there silent for a few moments. "If they let you see her tell her I'll be there in a minute. And Derek can you stay with her until I get there? I'll be right there, thanks."  
Voight rubbed his face with his palm as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Al asked leaning back in his chair.

"Teddy was running at cross practice and some jackass jumped the curb and hit her." He answered grabbing his jacket.

"What?" Erin's eyes got big as she looked over at him.

"She blacked out for a few minutes, but by the time the boys running with her called the ambulance and Derrick got there. Derrick had her incoherently talking. They're running tests on her now."

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She'll be fine. Al, come with me. The rest of you get to work on finding what CI's we have within the Red Jokers."

* * *

"I'm looking for Teddy Sharkey." Voight asked walking up to the nurses station in the pediatric ward. Al followed close behind him.

"You must be her father. She was just brought from testing, in the second room on the left. "

Voight didn't say anything he just stormed past her towards her room.

"Thank you." Al whispered giving her a small smile.

" You called him." Voight could hear a weak version of Teddy's voice ask as he approached her door.

"What was I supposed to do not tell him you got hit by a car superstar?.="

"You could've just dropped me off at home." She mumbled.

" You're so drugged up you're making no sense,kiddo." Derek chuckled.

Voight knocked lightly on a door that read 207.

"Hey." Voight said softly sticking his hand out to Derrick who was sitting next to her. Derrick stood up and shook his hand.

"Hank." Teddy whined stirring from what looked to be a drug induced haze. He looked over at the pale girl whose head was wrapped in a bandage and whose body was covered by a hospital gown. Her arm was strapped to her chest in a sling and her opposite foot was occupied with a boot.

"They said she has a decent concussion but nothing life threatening. Other than what you can see her ribs are pretty bruised and she's just a little roughed up but that's all. They said it could be a lot worse."  
"You said the guy was texting and driving?" Voight asked not looking at Derek but staring at the teenaged girl who looked so tiny in front of him.

" Yeah. He said he didn't see the team turn the corner."

"What a fucking idiot." Voight scowled. "I really appreciate you doing this." He confessed.

"It's my job. I wasn't going to just leave her alone. "

"Well thank you."

"Hank." Teddy whimpered again this time reaching her hand out and trying to touch his arm.

Derrick smiled at his athlete and motioned that he would show himself out. "I'll get a nurse on my way out."

"I'll call you later with an update." Voight stated as he watched Derrick pat Teddy's hand and walked out.

"Shhh, kiddo. I'm right here don't worry." Voight cooed walking over to the side of Teddy's bed. He pushed the hair out of her face and rested his lips on a clear piece of her forehead. "The nurse should be in here soon to make you feel better." He continued as he took her good hand.

"Hank, can we go home please." She whimpered, her eyelids were heavy and her cloudy eyes made her look young and confused. "I want to go home." He could just barely make out her words.

"I know, kiddo. We'll get you home as soon as we can alright?" He said gently rubbing the back of her hand. He watched as she shook her head a bit before grimacing from pain. She laced her fingers through his.

"Tonight?" She pleaded.

"I'll try my best, Ted."

"They really have her drugged up." Olinsky commented as he took a seat on the other side of her bed.

Voight went to reply but was interrupted by a man in a white coat.

"Sergeant Voight, it's nice to see you again." The man said tucking a clip board in the crook of his arm and shaking Hank's hand. "It would be better if it were under other circumstances, of course."

"Glad to see you're the one working on my kid, Dr. Turner." Voight smirked.

"How are you feeling, scout?" The young brunette asked turning to his patient.

"I'm fine." She said weakly trying to force a smile. Voight cupped her head with his hand.

"What's your pain at?"

She held up four fingers as if she was a little kid.

"Good, the pain medication is working then."

" Follow the tip of my pen." Voight watched as his girl struggled to keep her focus on the pen as the doctor sat in the edge of her bed and moved it from side to side.

"That's what I thought." He announced clicking his pen and putting it back into his pocket. "I already told her coach this, but she has a decent concussion. Which means everything's going to be pretty foggy for a while. Luckily the blow to the head wasn't too devastating."

"When can I go home?" Teddy asked making both men look back at her. He had noticed her hate for them when they went to go pick up Al when he broke his arm. She got red and flustered and just looked sick from being there.

"I told her if there was any possible chance of her leaving tonight I would take her home." Voight informed him patting Teddy's good leg. " Only if it was completely safe and we were sure she'd be okay.

"Well she's going to be in a bit of pain for a while and she's going have to be looked after. With her ribs as banged up as they are and the jolt she took, even with the walking cast I have her in I don't want her walking. She's also going to need someone to stay with her while she's sleeping and to wake her every couple hours to make sure it's not progressing into something want a call every day about her state and her to come back immediately if it got worse. I think it will atleast be a week and a half before she even considers trying to returning to school. But I don't see why, if you're up to taking care of these things why she can't spend her time recovering at home." He grinned resting his hand on Teddy's.

"Can she go now, then?

"I want to put you on one more IV of antibodies to help with the fever from the broken bones, but in about an hour when it's gone through her system I can get a nurse to get her discharge papers."

Voight didn't need any convincing he just wanted to take Teddy home. He was perfectly capable of taking care of her and he wouldn't even think of making her miserable by making her stay in the one place that made her sick just to be there.

"You hear that Ted," Voight grinned trying to make the girl smile. " We'll get this medicine in you and then we'll get you home to rest."

"I won't be too much work for you?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo."

"I'll attach this IV and I'll have one of the nurses bring the papers. Have you dealt with dressing cuts and stitches before or should I have her go over that with you?" Dr. Turner asked standing up from her bed.

"I've had my fair share of experiences with those types of things." Voight said. Al chuckled.

Teddy looked over at Al and her eyes lit up knowing that he would have a story behind his laugh.

"Alright then. I'd like to see her Tuesday to make sure everything is going okay, but for now I'll leave you folks alone." Dr. Turner said jutting his hand out once again.

"Thank you." Voight said as the man walked away.

"I got to ride in an ambulance." Teddy murmured as Voight turned around. He couldn't help but smile at the silver lining she had managed to pull out of the whole situation. He knew as soon as the strong pain meds wore off she wouldn't be able to find that silver lining through the pain she would be in, so for now he would enjoy her pharmaceutical sheepishness.

"You know, you could have told me you wanted to ride in one, I could have arranged this so you didn't have to go and get hit by a car."

"I don't really remember that part." She stammered. '"Just the ambulance ride, and the cute E.M.T."

Al looked over at Voight and pointed to his head. "The drugs." He mouthed.

Voight chuckled and took Teddy's good hand into his own.

"Tell me what else you remember. What were you doing before you got hit?"

"A run." Her voice was raspy like it was a few weeks before when she had a cold but refused to accept any cold medicine. "We were turning the corner. " She paused for a moment to catch her breathe. Between her ribs and her head any movement was miserable. "Somehow coach got there and he lifted me into the ambulance, I think, and rode here with me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Your ribs hurt ?" Al asked leaning in closer to her bed.

She shook her head yes and bit her lip.

"Breathe easy. In for four seconds out for four seconds." He instructed.

"I'm going to kill the fucking idiot who hit you." Voight fumed.

"He didn't mean to." She whined.

"Nobody hurts my kid." Hank assured squeezing her hand. She intertwined her small hand into his big one.

"Oh looks like someone's checking up on you.":Al said showing Teddy the screen of his ringing phone that read Erin.

"Will you tell her that we'll be home in less than an hour if she wants to meet us there?" Voight asked Olinsky as he answered his phone. Al shook his head yes and stood up from his chair to excuse himself.

"You don't like hospitals,huh." Voight half asked half stated looking over at Teddy.

She shriveled up a bit before answering. "No." She said meekly.

"Me neither. You have any good reason why?"

She just shook her head no. He how droopy her eyelids were getting.

"Erin's heading over to your house right now." Al said walking into the room.

"Teddy, why don't you get some rest while I do your discharge papers?" Voight suggested running his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I don't want to hold up going home." Teddy pleaded

"Rest Teddy, we'll get you home as soon as possible. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Her face went pale. "Will you stay with me Al?"

" Of course."

"Sleep." Voight commanded. He kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

Teddy's eyes began to droop and slowly she was giving in to sleep. She went to shift to be more comfortable but was jolted awake from a shooting pain through her ribs. Her eyes shot open and streams of tears came flooding down.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart. What hurts?" Al asked grabbing her hand.

" My ribs." She trembled.

"I used to play this game with Lexie when she was in pain, it will help with your pain okay?" He asked. Truth be told she reminded him of Lexie. Ever since Lexie left for college he had missed her dearly. Seeing Voight have her around made a twinge of jealousy run through him.

She shook her head yes a bit more tears running down her face.

" So first you're going to close your eyes and then I'll draw something on your hand and you'll have to try and tell me what it is. We'll have a to pick a topic. How about letters?" He asked.

"Okay." Her little voice said.

"Now you have to concentrate really hard."

As each letter he drew on the palm of her hand passed, her answers got quieter and quieter and then finally she had fallen into a slumber.

* * *

Erin watched as Voight carried the sleeping girl inside his house.

"Where did Al go?" She whispered holding the door open for Hank. She smiled as Teddy stirred for a moment and then found comfort in resting her head against Hank's chest.

"He had to pick up Allison from the airport."

She shook her head as if she remembered something about that.

"She looks so tiny in that hospital gown. I can't believe they let you take her home in that." She chuckled. "The bandage around her head makes her look even smaller. Does she have a lot of stitches?"

"Thirty seven total." Voight answered. "She's been knocked out since I went to sign her discharge papers, I didn't have the heart to wake her up and make her change, but now we should."

"I set her up a bed on the couch like you used to do with us when we were little. I'll go grab her some clothes to wear."

"Kiddo, we're home." Voight cooed setting Teddy down on the couch bed Erin had set up.

Slowly her eyes began to opened and she looked confused.

"Home?" She asked squinting her eyes. He watched as she looked around.

"Yeah we're home, kiddo. Erin is grabbing you some clothes to change into. " He rubbed her back as she sat there on the couch.

"Hey, baby." Erin smiled walking into the living room with an armful of clothes.

"Erin." Teddy rasped giving her a small smile.

"We're going to get you changed into something more comfortable." Erin cooed, petting her head. She held up a t-shirts of Voight's and a pair of his sweatpants.

"I know they'll be big but they won't be rubbing up against anything especially your road burn." She pointed to Teddy's good leg that was covered in road rash. "Let's get these pants on you first okay?" Voight stood there as Erin helped Teddy slide his pants on under her hospital gown.

"Hank will you help me with this. I'll hold her arm." Voight took the hem of the gown and took it over Teddy's head so she was left in nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants. He took a look at her stomach that was wrapped in bandage.

"Do you have any bad cuts on your stomach?" He asked running his fingers down the bandage.

She shook her head no.

"Good. One more thing and we're all done, Ted." He said pulling the CPD shirt of his over her head. "There we go."

"Okay, next step is picking up your prescriptions and finding you something to eat." Erin said still petting Teddy's hair. "We have your first dose of meds here but one of us have to go pick up the rest before the pharmacy closes."

"I don't think I can eat. "

"You have to eat something." Voight said rubbing her cheek. "Anything you want to eat. I can go pick it up, or make it, I don't even care if you want a New York strip Ted, you can have whatever you want. It's important that you eat."

"What's your favorite thing in the whole wide world to eat?" Erin questioned. The three of them sat there in silence for a long minute.

"Anything you can think of, Ted."

"Hanks grilled cheese." She stated meekly. Hank couldn't help sprout a smile at that.

"Out of everything in the world you could have, you pick my grilled cheese." He chuckled.

"They're my favorite." She whispered..

He sat there and thought about why that put off all things would be her favorite. There was nothing special about the way he made them. Bread, butter, cheese, and pickles that was it.

" His grilled cheeses are one of my favorites too." Erin's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

He tried to think of all the times they had eaten grilled cheese sandwiches. It wasn't something that he made that often

He smiled remembering the late nights he would work and then coming home to find Teddy waiting up for him. He'd always ask if she was hungry and then if she said yes he would make them each one. She'd sit at the bar while he manned the stove and then when they'd finished cooking he'd join her at the bar and they'd talk about their days. They'd stand at the sink later as he washed and she dried; their usual routine, and then they'd both go to bed with a smile. Or the few times she would come home from something frustrated or upset and that's what he'd offer to make, and they'd try to figure out a solution together. It was easy, it wasn't anything special, but apparently now it meant something to her. He wondered if that was the reason why.

"I'd be happy to make one for you." He grinned resting his hand on Teddy's knee.

"And I'll run to the store and pick up your prescriptions and find some other things you might want to eat. Sprite should help your nausea."

As Erin left Hank helped Teddy get under the covers and leaned back against the back of the sectional sofa.

"Are you comfortable? "

"Yes, thank you."

"Does anything hurt."

"No more than it should."

"I'll go make you a grilled cheese." He smiled standing up from his place next to her on the couch, "Later we'll find a movie to watch, for now sleep."

"You've said that a lot today." She whispered.

"And I mean it."

* * *

"Two more bites Teddy." Voight said sitting next to the girl as she played with the half of grilled cheese her eyes half closed.

She looked up to him with pleading eyes. "You barely ate half the sandwich. I know you don't feel good but you have to eat something with your meds." Twenty minutes ago he had woken her up to eat and since then he'd been trying to make her eat more and more.

She took another bite and looked at the rest with pure defeat in her eyes.

"Fine, that's enough,kiddo." He took the plate away from her and stood up from his spot next to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, how are you feeling?" He asked. He knew what the answer was. The whole time she ate he. Could see the tears forming in her eyes each time she moved but he couldn't give her anymore pain meds until she had eaten something.

She shrugged bringing more tears to her eyes her lip trembling.

"I'll be right back, okay." He said bending down so he could look her in the eyes.

He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the pill the doctor had given him to start out with and another bottle of water. On his way back into the kitchen her grabbed the bathroom trashcan.

"Here you go, Ted." He said returning to see her pulling the blanket up over her arms with her one hand. He pulled the blanket around her and set the next to her.

"If you feel like you're going to get sick, you won't have to get up. Now I have some pain meds for you." She took the pill and he helped her bring the bottle of water up to her mouth.

"That's should kick in about half an hour. Now how about a movie until you fall asleep "

She shook her head yes another tear falling from her face.

"This one" He asked sitting right behind her on the couch.

"When will it stop hurting." She whispered. "

"I know, kiddo. Soon." He promised. Rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Here, lay down , Ted." He instructed helping her lay back so her head was laying in his lap.

"Are you comfortable like this." He asked running his fingers through her wavy locks.

"Yeah." She yawned. He could feel her body tremble against him.

"What's your pain at?"

"It's not too bad." she whispered. He could barely hear her voice above his own breathing.

"Teddy, don't lie to me." He scowled gently. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he watched her eyes.

"An 8"

"Should we take you back, kiddo?" Suddenly he felt like letting her come home was hurting her more than helping her.

"No, no, I'm fine." She muttered biting her lip.

He wiped a tear from her eye.

"Shhh, kiddo. It's okay." Softly he took his finger tips and traced the frame of her face, trying to soothe her. She closed her eyes, relaxing against his soft touch. She looked her good fingers into his other hand.

"That's right kiddo, sleep." He whispered bending over and kissing her forehead. He continued caressing her face as he felt her fall asleep in her arms.

"She's turned you into a softie." Erin whispered startling Hank. "Camille used to do that to me when I was sick." She smiled.

He looked up from Teddy and smiled back at Erin. "She hasn't turned me into anything." He scolded softly. "You had a Camille as a mother. I could be the tough guy because she was always coddling you and Justin. You needed me to be the tough guy. This little girl doesn't get to have Camille holding her and telling her how much we love her, like we used to do with you. The only person she has is me. I have to be both mom and dad for her because she deserves to have both. Now that I have this." He grinned rubbing Teddy's cheek, " I really regret not showing you two my soft side a little more often." ' Erin thought her ears were deceiving her, The raspy voice that had grown to be something comforting to her never said anything as sentimental like that. He usually showed his love in strange ways, he never spoke it.

Erin walked over to the couch wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Hank." She whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, kiddo."

_**Chicago PD is back and so am I! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've gotten myself into some trouble but nothing that wasn't worth it haha! Recently I got in an accident, nothing too major, (just from being a stupid teenager) and I'm kind of basing Voight's little tricks for caring for Teddy off of the ways someone important to me has been doing! Hope to hear from you guys and where you want me to go with the next chapter. Would really love to use your ideas!**_


	17. Little One Part 2

**Have a new laptop and I'm officially back to the fanfiction world. Updates will actually be more consistent now! **

"Jay?" Teddy called trying to keep her eyes open long enough to confirm it was him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, babe. I brought you some stuff." He smiled shutting the front door. She went to sit up but was stopped by his hand.

"No… no. Rest Teddy." He grinned at the brown hairs stuck all over her face. The young man set a stuffed polar bear in her arms and received a smiled full of gratitude in return.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"I thought it was pretty cute like you." Jay adored Teddy and as soon as he saw it he knew he had to buy it for her.

"Where's Hank?" She muttered easing back down into the pillows behind her. It took her a moment to realize the spot beside her was vacant but now that she did his absence was evident.

"He had a meeting with the commissioner remember?"

She shook her head no. Everything was foggy, she could only force herself to remember concrete things.

"He went to go ask for the next two weeks off so her could be home with you. That's why I'm here, because he didn't want to leave Erin here alone with you."

"Oh." She muttered. He watched as her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smoothing her hair back with his hand. "You're burning up."

"I hurt." She admitted.

"Well I guess I'd be more concerned if you didn't" He smiled. "When I talked to Voight on the phone he said it would be about time for your medicine when I got here. Do you want some?"

She closed her eyes trying to relieve the pressure behind them.

"Yes please,"

"He said you need to eat something with them, are you hungry."

She shook her head no.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up.

"We'll just have you eat a little bit of toast. Voight said you're nauseous and the pills make it even worse so toast will be your best bet."

"Can you help me sit up?" Her big eyes looked up at him as he stood up from his place next to her on the couch.

"You're supposed to be resting Ted."

"Please?" He couldn't say no to the pure innocence looking at him.

"After you eat you have to go right back to bed okay?"

"Okay."

He placed a hand behind her helping her rest her back against the back of the couch.

"There you go babe." He said as he pulled the covers over her. "I'm glad you can stay awake for more than five minutes today. Yesterday when I came to visit you slept the entire time."

She watched as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two pieces of bread from the bread drawer.

"You've been over five minutes and you've already given into her, Halstead. I thought you were more than a man than that." Erin called as she walked into the living room her hair in a towel.

"Could you say no to that?" He shrugged buttering the piece of toast in his hand. He smoothed back his hair. They both stared over at her who looked to be in her own little world with the bear in her hands.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"She was hit by a car for christ sake! I'd let her paint my toenails if that would make her feel better."

"Hey, baby." Erin smiled walking over to Teddy. "Did you hear that? Jay said he's going to let you paint his nails. "

Jay's eyes got big.

"That was a figure of speech."

"I can't paint his nails I only have one good hand and it's my left."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until you heal up." Erin smiled.

* * *

"She's exhausted from just taking a shower." Erin said into the phone as she looked across the room at a half asleep Teddy sprawled across Jay on the couch. "I thought she would look better after a shower but she's really pale and just looks so sick, and weak. She wants you, not Jay or I."

"Jesus Erin, you were supposed to make me feel better not worse about the whole thing. I'm about to tell the commissioner to go fuck himself and come home. The dumbass wants to have a meeting with me because I want some time off for my kid. Does he realize I haven't taken a sick day in the twenty years, and I have to go in formally and ask for two little weeks off."

It was the second day Teddy had been home from the hospital and the first day she had even attempted moving.

"Don't leave, Hank. She'll be fine, she's pretty content with Jay over here. She can barely keep her eyes open for more than half an hour and you'll be home soon enough."

Her reassurance didn't do much for his nerves.

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as possible. I'm going to stop at Panera and get some soup. Has she eaten anything yet today?"

"She ate some toast but then she threw everything up, those pain meds are tearing apart her stomach."

"Damnit she needs to eat. Did her fever come back from the broken bones? I made her take some motrin for it this morning."

"I'll check when I get off the phone with you."

"You're sure I don't need to come home right now?"

"Goodbye, Hank."

"Just tell her I'll be home soon." Voight huffed, defeated.

"See you later, Hank."

"Bye, kiddo."

Erin walked over to the couch and plodded down on the side of Jay not occupied by Teddy. She smiled at the sight of Teddy resting her head on Jay's chest and his hand running up and down her back.

"Was that Voigt?" Jay asked. His eyes didn't move from Teddy.

"Yeah, he's still waiting to meet with the commissioner. He just wants to come home."

"You told him I was alright, right?" Teddy rasped tilting her head to look at Erin. Jay moved his hand to caress Teddy's hair.

"Yeah, baby. I told him you would be fine until her got home." Erin answered. She rubbed her thumb against Teddy's cheek.

"Does she have a fever to you?"

Jay took the back of his hand and felt her forehead.

"She's burning up." He confirmed, "Are you cold Teddy?" He pulled the blanket draped over the two them further up around her shoulders.

"A little." She whispered. She rested her head on Jay's chest.

"You have a fever babe." He said petting her hair still damp from her shower. She closed her eyes against him.

"I'll grab some motrin," Erin said getting up.

"After you take some medicine Ted, you need to try and get some rest. I can see you trying to stay awake, but you need your rest."

"But I slept all day yesterday and I didn't even get to see you when you came over."

"I know but look at how weak you are, the best thing for you is sleep. I'll be right here why you sleep, babe."

"Jay, can I stay up until Hank comes home?"

He rubbed the top of her head. He didn't want to tell her no, but he couldn't let her stay awake that long.

"Hank would kill me. How about we turn on a movie and you can lay here and watch it until you fall asleep okay?"

She shook her head against him and he grabbed the remote.

"Can we watch the Sandlot, Hank recorded it for me." She asked.

"My favorite" Jay smiled running his hand down the back of her head.

He grabbed the remote and set the TV up for the sandlot to be playing.

" Now don't fight sleep, Ted. It's good for you, you need it okay."

"Okay" She mumbled, he knew from her response that that wasn't going to be an issue.

She curled her arm around his body and he smiled down at her.

He had little family. He had the team , he had his brother, he had Erin. No nieces no nephews, no children to feel the feeling he had in his chest right now

The girl in his arms right now had her wrapped around his finger and he knew it. He couldn't bare seeing her in pain.

He'd never had love of a child before but he thought this would be it.

" I love you, Ted. Now go to sleep." He said kissing the crown her head.

"Love you too Jay." She muttered.

* * *

Hank had sent Erin and Jay home to get some rest and now he was just left to stare at the broken little girl in front of him as she slept. He could never understand it, but there was something about his children sleeping that struck them. Adults looked like damn idiots when they slept. Their mouths fell open and they snored and it looked more like a chore than a part of life. But kids, he swore he could watch them sleep all day, especially his own. Teddy looked angelic as she slept. Her soft skin that wasn't covered in bandage nor cast glowed a bit, and she looked so peaceful and lacking of pain. He wished she would just sleep until all the pain was gone, but he knew that would mean her sleeping for months. He could barely keep her asleep for more than an hour.

Gently he rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he watched her chest rise and fall in rhythm of her breath. He turned around to leave but was stopped by small fingers grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said turning back around. The father figure was surprised to see her giving him a small smile though he could still see the effects of the painkillers in her eyes.

"You're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too Ted." He cooed rubbing her chin. She rubbed his hand that rested there on her own skin. "I had to spend my day with a bunch of idiots, when I wanted to be here with you,"

"Is Jay gone?" She muttered as he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, Erin and him left."

"I missed you." She repeated. Hank couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

He pet her head.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no.

"You need to eat Ted."

"I don't feel good." She whispered. "Food makes me feel worse."

He gave her a smile full of pity.

"Have you been drinking?"

He watched as she shook her head yes. Her moves were animated reminding him of Justin when he was just a little boy. "What can I do to help you feel better then." He asked,

"Can I get in bed?"

"Of course, kiddo."

"Let's get you up."

He flipped the covers off of her and looped his arms beneath her, hoisting off her seat on the couch.

"Can I try and walk?" She asked looking up at him.

"No no.. kiddo, I have you." He lifted her up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he passed her bedroom door.

"My room." He cooed. "You'll be more comfortable in here." HE passed through the threshold and walked over to his bed.

With one arm he grasped Teddy. With the other he pulled the top sheet and the down comforter down and set her down on his side of the bed so she was still sitting up. He sat down on the bed and began to unwrap the dressing over the gash on her head.

"What are you thinking kiddo?" He couldn't read her face. His fingers danced against her forehead as they gently removed all bandages from her wound.

Today she had so much more clarity than the previous days. He was finally seeing the real Teddy instead of the drugged up zombie.

He rubbed her back as tears started rolling down her face. "I can't finish out my season with my team, and I'm not going to be able to play basketball. " She cried her crystal blue eyes gleaming even more.

"What am I supposed to do? What are we supposed to do? What am I going to do. It hurts to breathe and I know I should be eating but I just get sick no matter what I eat."

"Ted." He said trying to get her to stop, just to look at him.

"Me and you were going to go ice skating this winter. You told me how you were going to teach me how to skate like you used to with your wife. I ruined everything. I had to get hit by that car and I ruined everything." She sobbed. He placed a kiss on her head and wiped away her tears.

"Now you have to take time off of work just to take care of me. I can't help you do anything, I can't even take a shower by myself."

His heart broke hearing her say these things because none of them mattered to him. He went tell her how she was wrong but was cut off by her once again.

"You didn't sign up for this. You didn't sign up for co-pays and doctors appointments, and doing everything for me."

"Teddy.." He whispered cupping her head in his large hands.

"And I can't even think straight. The one thing I had was my mind and now everything's a blur."

She was sobbing now and he pulled her into his lap.

"Hey now, kiddo." He whispered in her ear. "I like taking care of you, I like you needing me, it makes me feel whole." He rocked her back and forth in his lap. She barely weighed a thing sitting there. He could tell just in the past few days she had lost weight.

"I'm still going to teach you how to skate, and you're still going to be on the basketball team. You're okay, that's all that matters." The older man tucked her hair behind her ear as she sobbed more into his chest. His cold gold watch brushed against her cheek.

"You have to stop crying though, because it's going to make you hurt more. You have to realize that in no way is this your fault. You did everything right. You have to realize it, Ted." His raspy voiced soothed her a bit.

He wiped more tears from the side of her cheek, as he pulled her up farther onto his lap.

"Your heads going to get better, and your legs going to get better, and all of you is going to get better. You just have to remember it's going to take time, but look what happened." Never had any of his kids broke down in his arms like this. He never expected Teddy to be the one either. His face nuzzled into her beautiful brown hair his stubble scratching her soft forehead.. He knew all of this was taking a toll on her but he never thought it would be mentally.

"I love you kiddo, and I've told you a hundred times, that there is not one thing in this world I wouldn't do for you. Including all of this." She had never told him that she loved him back, but he knew she did.

Everyone could see it. The way she raced to him first when she had exciting news, the way she strived to make him smile, and the way she seeked comfort in him, her love for him was always evident.

He held her as her breathing slowed and the tears subsided. Her small frame feeling like nothing on top of him. He was surprised she was letting him hold her, or even let him see her cry.

She inhaled finding comfort in him. For once that day she wasn't nauseous from pain and sleep was coming easy to her.

He petted her head waiting for the last tear to subside. Before she could fall asleep he cupped her neck in his hand.

"Now we have to get this melon of yours bandaged up again." He whispered. He lifted her off of his lap and turned towards her. He took the new bandage off of his night stand and wrapped it around the stitching on her forehead.

"Too tight?" He asked securing the end.

She shook her head no.

He kissed her forehead again.

"Good."

He placed his hand on her back helping her down so her head was on his pillow and smoothed the covers over her.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Mmmhmm." She answered closing her eyes. His pillow smelled like gunpowder and his cologne, making her wonder how often he actually had to shoot his gun.

"Hank?" She whispered reaching out and grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Will you stay until I fall asleep, like lay with me? I know I'm sixteen but…"

"Shhh kiddo, of course. Let me put some sweats on and I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

She listened as he searched through his drawers for a pair of sweatpants and a white undershirt, and then headed to his bathroom to go change.

"Here I am kiddo." He said flipping off the bedside lamp and walking over to the other side of the bed. The side that was usually bare.

He lifted up the covers and slid underneath them. Scootching closer to Teddy he watched her relax as she felt his presence near him. He looped an arm gently around her pulling her gently against him. She intertwined her hand in his rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. He had noticed the past few days how soothed she was by the feeling of skin against her own. He couldn't help but wonder if it was from the lack of loving physical contact before he had taken her in.

As he listened for her breaths to ease he tried to remember the last time he had shared his bed with one of his kids. When Camille died Justin had always asked to sleep with him and Voight couldn't say no. He was just a little boy who missed his mother. It took some effort but he could remember a time Erin had been in a similar position. It was two years after he had taken her in. Charlie had returned and had held a knife to her throat. For a week she had night terrors but would never admit it. One night she finally showed up in his room with her pillow. No words were shared he had just lifted the covers for her to get under and had patted the bed.

Maybe that was the last time he had shared a bed. He would share his bed again and again if it was helping one of his kids. Hell he'd sleep on the floor, he didn't mind.

Fifteen minutes had passed and he could finally confirm she had fallen asleep. Along with that he had also confirmed he was trapped. Her hand was locked in his and his only way of breaking free was a good chance of him waking her up.

Who was he kidding, he knew he wasn't going to leave her side as soon as she asked for him to lay next to her. He placed one last kiss on her head and let himself drift off into the best nights sleep he had had in days.

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. What do you want to read? Have any ideas for a chapter or story line? If someone wants to right a chapter that would be so cool, DM me or leave a review.**


End file.
